


Aionios

by aosakitarou



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 87,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou
Summary: 斯萊德在準備退休的那夜遭人暗算被丟到南太平洋的一座荒島，雙目失明瀕臨死亡時被會變人的小龍崽達米安救下，兩人就此開始跨種族的同居+戀愛生活，但是傲嬌們的戀愛並不容易⋯⋯
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Slade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

0.0.

曾經斯萊德在軍隊侍奉國家的日子，隊友中有一個安息日會的年輕信徒，或許是沒聽過二戰期間鋼鋸嶺的故事，和平主義者也在JFK的宣召下端起步槍，戴著綠色頭盔挨家搜查越南人的茅草屋。不要問國家為你做什麼，要問你為國家做了什麼，無線電波將著名的任職演講從華盛頓特區傳播到全美各州，異國紛飛的炮火持續數年，政府激勵年輕人加入軍隊的呼聲愈發熱切，少年斯萊德不知道安息日會的教堂裡是否也放著一個時刻準備獻身的收音機，好讓上帝的子民儘早回到上帝身邊。教堂與他無緣，母親曾居住的房子旁的小木屋便是他的教堂，他的懺悔室。天使與惡魔都不曾踏入的那一方土地，在他遭受生父的羞辱和虐待後成了他永遠無法磨滅的十字架。

斯萊德本不是出於自我奉獻或義務感穿上那一身粗糙的迷彩服，他只是為了逃避基因這個滑稽的邏輯，即使相信一場詭辯的戰役，或是為國捐軀，或是功成名就，哪樣都比惶惶不可終日的生活好忍受。他和那樣毫不虔誠的信徒淺淺說過些自己的過去，那個紅頭髮的青年瞥了他一眼，問他現在是幾點鐘，因為他們隨時要死的話，還是知道自己死在什麼日子比較好。四月復活節的那日子，斯萊德發現那紅頭髮的青年被割下腦袋戳在竹筍尖上，身子不知在什麼地方，或許是作為戰利品被搬了去，卸下武器和物資再焚燒吧。他聽說青年有種罕見的疾病，就是在全神貫注時會陷入一種高潮狀態，頭腦一片空白，意識好像斷電，唯有身子仍慣性地運作著。這樣的病在入伍時排查不出，即使在戰場上發作幾次，也沒有人將他調離，最終的結局便是成為人體竹筍。

這一番話從阿德琳凱恩嘴裡說出來，竟有幾分值得同情。她是年輕美貌的軍花，除了背後那一幫準備將斯萊德綁上手術台的可疑研究人員以外，一切都值得信服，彷彿八重天上雲開，上帝的光芒灑在這個謊報年齡入伍的少年身上。她把他變成聖潔的貞德，手持神聖的獅子旗幟，作為超乎常人的強大戰士重生。

然而聖女貞德在戰後被教會審判活活燒死，斯萊德並不想成為任人擺佈的棋子。他隱瞞真相，欺騙家人，以那把被詛咒的寬刀作為自己的象徵，作為「喪鐘」活躍在法律無法觸及的灰色區域。

一眨眼便是半輩子。

不知何時斑白了頭髮，外貌和身體雖維持著三十多歲的巔峰狀態，軀殼裡的靈魂早就厭倦了身邊所有的一切，無論是九毫米子彈上膛的聲響還是消音器電子玩具般的噗聲，刺傷的殘肢斷臂還是射傷的腦漿塗地，那些自稱正義的智障青少年和自大愚蠢的惡人在晝夜不停的二元論辯論中無休止地追逐，大新聞，大爆炸，和他早在年輕時見識過的血腥戰場並無什麼區別。為什麼要哭泣，或是憤怒呢？日光之下無新事，再過二十年你就不會為此痛苦和困惑了。

他只想養隻小藏獒，看看這幫無恥之尤在黑市中被懸賞多少萬。

當斯萊德凌晨三點發愣似的瞪著電視屏幕忽然意識到這一點時，世間最危險的刺客已經該籌劃永久退休，帶著他的狗去波多黎各的海邊度過漫長的假期。

在刺客的世界，想要闖出一番名聲對於大部分血氣方剛的年輕人而言輕而易舉，而想要隱出塵世卻是幾乎不可能的。他本人甚至殺死過數個退休後的老刺客，他們散落在世界各地，懷著對他人永久的不信任和一身的PTSD隱姓埋名，絕望地期待著過幾天平靜的好日子。其中大多數人養著貓貓狗狗，就像喪鐘現在這樣。

或許不用太久，他可以把礙事的人除掉，和邪惡秘密結社斷絕關係，希望正義聯盟不要在找他辦事，想要瞞過外星人是有點難度，除非他準備好鉛和氪石。

斯萊德拍拍腿，是了，他要退休，找個靠海的漁村居住，隱姓埋名，養幾隻溫暖的小生物，平靜而絕望地度日。

當他這麼和自己多年來唯一的摯友冬青這麼說時，對方似乎有些不置可否，轉動著手裡的玻璃酒杯，就像他沉思時一直愛做的那樣。

「或許我該支持你，但我擔心你日後的生活。」

「反正不論何時都有人想要我的命，我不也活到現在了嗎。」

他曾說過，他不可能一直是世界上最兇惡的刺客，總會有人比他強，他也是這樣想著活下來的。何況還有個多年嘗試監禁謀殺自己的前妻，就算真成功引退了，第一個砲轟他房門的恐怕也會是阿德琳。

「我不知道我是不是一直在等這一天。」冬青抿了一口杯中琥珀色的液體，「可你現在在我心裡沒有信用，我還記得上次你這麼說時，可沒發生什麼好事。」

「這不一樣……」斯萊德用油性筆在杯墊上隨意畫著火柴人，「現在世間太平的很。你看高譚市變得像個遵規蹈矩的修道院，東海岸的黑珍珠成了白熾燈，戰爭不會結束，但事態確實在好轉。」

「你忽然變得這樣樂觀，令我有些害怕。」親友坦誠地說道，撇了撇嘴，「到底是厭倦還是和平讓你選擇退休的？」

「只是時間到了。」

時間。時間過得越來越快了。童年時每個夜晚都是傍晚拉長的影子，而如今度年如日，年末的聖誕節促銷好像和去年的沒有隔太久，兩人常去的酒吧也倒閉了四五家。他受不了這樣枯燥的慣性。

「你可能需要很長一段時間才能真正適應沒有殺戮的生活，找一個心理醫生，對你的新生活會有幫助的。」

「不……比利，我有太多事不能和任何人說。」

「祝你好運，斯萊德。」退役飛行員拍了拍斯萊德健壯的肩膀，他上了年紀便不喝太多了，「這樣我也終於不用做你的經紀人了，不過你還欠著我好些人情和錢，人間蒸發前記得都還清了阿。」

「好吧，這是第一步。」斯萊德苦笑著舉起酒杯。

「新生活的第一步。」冬青正要碰他的酒杯，口袋裡的手機忽然響起，「呃，失陪一下。」

斯萊德出神地看著老友靠在酒館窗邊打電話的背影，默默地喝下杯中的殘酒。他想比利的擔憂是有道理的。枯燥的慣性同樣活在他的身上，而多虧邪惡秘密結社的信息網絡，他半推半就地重複著奪取他人性命的工作，揮舞著那把宇宙金屬構造的「喪鐘」，好像一個高效而嫻熟的廚師。越是製作出精美玄幻的空中樓閣，越是看重這份事業帶來的名聲和成就感。喬布斯能有他的成就感，斯萊德在代號前被塞進世界最三個字之後，難道就不能也有些隨之而來的自豪嗎？不過這數十年的日子消磨了他除事業以外所有的一切，令人聞風喪膽的「喪鐘」不是他的名字，那把被詛咒的妖刀才是。

斯萊德，斯萊德威爾遜。還有人這樣稱呼他，坐在他身旁嗎。

退休之後的生活他想的不多，他已經不用去設想細節就知道那是自己需要的。他去過世界上百分之九十的國家，掌握了二十種語言和五六種非英語的方言，和各個人種的女性睡過覺，其中懷孕的也有不少，銀行帳戶裡的錢更是天文數字，隱隱約約，有秒針顫動的聲音從那些閃爍的金粉和血沫後傳來，逐漸增加音量。人說深夜聽到山鳴之音是死期臨近的徵兆，那這催人老的噪音是否也昭示著同樣的終末。他還沒有一樣什麼壯舉是為自己做的，就已經疲乏了。

至少平靜而絕望地等死是屬於斯萊德的快樂時光，正如他幼小時躺在屬於自己的懺悔室裡做的那樣。

正當他這樣自嘲似的想著時，手腕忽然猛得一翻，手中的玻璃杯咚地一聲扣在桌子上，液體浸濕了杯墊上的塗鴉。他想把杯子拿起來，不聽使喚的小臂卻把杯子碰到地上摔了個粉碎。那一聲有夠大的，總算讓他恍過神來。

大概是什麼短期麻醉劑，視線搖晃起來，他似乎以為看到了紅地毯與水晶吊燈，實際上是自身的血流到地上浸泡著那破碎的玻璃，或許是走馬燈，這就像某人的婚禮上會出現的美景。有人在喊他的名字，要帶他去很遠的戰場。

迅速有力的手掌鷹爪般地攫住他的肩膀，額頭壓在吧檯上。斯萊德拼命掙扎，喊比利和他養的狗的名字，他還特意把狗帶來給老友看呢，結果回應他的是子彈上膛的聲音。

他已經厭倦了的聲音。

為什麼我們不現在結束這一切呢？

子彈貫穿了斯萊德的左眼，又是一次走馬燈。


	2. Chapter 2

1.1.

以前以為失明便是眼前一片漆黑，就像閉上眼那樣，實際上真正嚐過全盲的滋味，才知道視覺徹底消失是一種怎樣詭異的體驗。被截肢的人在一段時間內還會誤以為失去的肢體在發癢，無非是一種慣性的幻覺。

大腦命令眼睛睜開。他分不清是錯覺還是眼皮確實徒勞地動了動，就像剛剛破繭而出的蝴蝶翼顫動著，不過一絲光感都沒有傳達給視神經。

空白。

斯萊德能感知到四肢完好地存在著，身下微潮濕的草葉探進衣領，沾上泥土的手指間有爬蟲類好奇地穿梭，頭頂是咸咸的海風吹拂樹葉發出浪濤般的聲音，夏威夷？他第一個想到的是夏威夷，美麗的檀香山和沿街的棕櫚樹，醉人的陽光與大朵扶桑花，還有全年保持在30攝氏度左右的氣溫。他現在渾身往外冒汗，身上的衣服仍是冬裝。

最後一件存留在他記憶中的還是和比利喝酒，12月13日，零下四度西北風晴朗乾燥。他或許被空運到了熱帶或南半球，扔到無人荒島，還是全盲狀態荒野求生。

這下子要是還能再回得去，真就算起源牆要炸了他也不會再動一根手指了。

不過現在他確實不想思考，他只想解決生理問題，膀胱因身體的壓迫痛苦地發出信號，也是從他醒來後第一個感知到的信號。這證明時間確實沒有過去太久，但又有些令人困惑之處：究竟是什麼人特意弄瞎自己還將自己完好無損地放置在熱帶小島？這是什麼真人秀嗎？為何偏要趕在自己渴望休息的時間點安排這樣一出赤裸裸的鬧劇。從零到負。他彎下腰喝河水，河水就退潮，伸手夠枝頭纍纍果實，樹枝就抬高。

無盡的折磨，一瞬他幾乎無法控制心中洶湧的仇恨與憤怒。

但尿還得撒。正當他摸索著搬動身子嘗試站起來時，臉上忽然一濕。

「嗚嗚嗚嗚！」

「狗……？」

是他養的小奶狗，一團毛茸茸的東西在他頭旁撲棱，他能聽到項圈上金屬碰撞的聲音。小狗激動地圍繞著死裡復活的主人蹦來蹦去，這歡脫的心情似乎傳染給斯萊德，他嘶啞地叫著狗，感受指縫間被熱情的小舌頭舔遍的快樂。

平躺了數小時，站起身後頭有些暈。狗保護他沒有撞上什麼，只是這附近似乎栽種了不少表皮光滑的樹，他往左摸過去五六棵樹才解開腰帶。如果可以，他想把這些尿液收集起來，誰知道會不會派上用場。

大衣兜裡沒有什麼東西，貼身口袋裏有個ipod大小的金屬塊。他第一次如此感激這個惱人的人工智能的存在。

「VW 虛擬冬青 啟動。」

「比利！」斯萊德無比深情地呼喚，「快告訴我這他媽是什麼狀況。」

「斯萊德，你麻煩了。」老友的聲音毫無波動地敘述到，「VW所能觸及的範圍內沒有無線電信號，如果你要問這是什麼狀況，那就是你人在最微弱的無線電波都傳達不到的小島，兩眼失明一無所有。喔，我現在檢測出地磁場異常，建議立刻採取防震措施。」

「地震？我在地震帶上？」

「或許你在南太平洋。」虛擬冬青說，「因為這次震級將達到4，你會有感覺的。」

老刺客想張口罵人，很好，不管是誰把自己塞進漂流瓶丟到大海裡的，那個人都死定了。別小看世界最致命的刺客，暗殺的藝術大師，最昂貴的雇傭兵——呵，既然事已至此，他就要在南太平洋的小島上活下去，反正他還有科技最前端的結晶和一條忠誠可愛的小狗。

VW的預測果真沒錯，沒有過多久，狗同樣察覺到了即將到來的地震，開始侷促不安地低鳴。它咬著斯萊德的褲腿，小小的身子拼命把主人拉到更安全的地方。

處於全盲狀態的斯萊德沒有辦法，他抱著自己脫下的厚外套和毛衣，把圍巾綁在腰間別著人工智能。他忽然想起那時和比利碰杯時說的「新生活的第一步」，卻只感覺自己踩進了剛撒的尿。

「一切都這麼不真實。」

根據人工智能的計算，斯萊德醒來後已在島上待了五個小時，地震的震源離這裡似乎有一段距離，他被狗拉到空曠的沙地，似乎是熱帶島嶼距離海洋更遠的地方，因為浪聲逐漸削弱，叢林的氣息卻也沒有跟上來。若是做根據地倒是個好地方。他沈默地聽著VW無心的嘲諷，在那裡等到氣溫明顯降低，氣壓和濕度的變化接踵而來，幾陣疾風後，大滴雨水落到臉上，老頭只能再次抱著衣服去找庇護所。

準確地說，讓狗去找容身之所。

「我 **怎麼能** 前一秒還在和人喝酒聊天，下一秒就忽然被打昏了？」

「繼續發牢騷，讓我們找回去的方法吧。」人工智能盡職地分析，「冬青上校應該已經開始搜尋你的下落。」

「或許。但願。」

「你覺得是他給你下套了？」

半裸露的洞穴內迴盪著斯萊德一個人的聲音，VW安靜而穩定的語音直接從腦內回答他，彷彿要和四周纏綿的雨聲融為一體，澆灌在宇宙中心孤寂的一個黑洞。斯萊德仰起腦袋活動頸椎，靠在突起的樹根上有點硌。

「不……他要是有意見，他會直接掄起拳頭砸我臉，更何況有什麼理由。」他說，「阿德琳也不會如此溫柔，我想不出還有誰會費這麼大工夫把我扔到無人島……」

小狗疲憊地蜷縮在斯萊德兩腿之間，身體因心跳顫動著，斯萊德的手在它打濕的毛髮間穿梭，吸取熱量。

「你怎麼知道這是無人島？」

「如果有人就好了，可不是沒有嗎。」斯萊德嘖了一聲，「就連地震了都沒人聲，這裡肯定是荒島。」

「你是唯一的人。」

「這讓我想起有個電影……」主人公被孤身一人留在火星，靠著僅存的糧食和化學藥品開發出土豆田，用火星探測車向地球發送信號，兩年後終於獲救。至少他還有人惦記，斯萊德想起自己那個能心電感應的兒子，如果約瑟夫不那麼恨自己，找到他便是一瞬的事情。

但約瑟夫終歸是那麼弱小無能，不斷愚蠢地信任其他人。

斯萊德確信自己也能在火星上種出土豆。

適應荒島生活的過程稱得上愉快，儘管不輕鬆。他在之前避雨的洞穴內搭建了簡易的樹葉棚屋解決了睡覺的問題，還能勉強防蚊蟲。許多熱帶植物的葉片間能收集到雨天的淡水，稍微過濾一下就不用擔心。畢竟兩眼失明，狗的重要性一下子就凸顯了出來：它有時會叼來半死的蝙蝠、海邊的螃蟹或其他島上的小動物給斯萊德吃。多次嘗試之下，斯萊德終於成功地升起篝火，再一次聞到蛋白質焚燒的香氣時，老刺客像他身邊的狗一樣流出了口水。

儘管VW每隔六個小時發送SOS信號，海面仍舊平靜地像三疊紀大滅絕後的地球，難免讓人懷疑世界上的其他人是否都還在。他躺在沙灘邊的陽光下長久地想著，紐約夜晚璀璨的街燈霓虹，夕陽下高譚高聳入雲的玻璃大廈和韋恩塔，常有外星人飛過的大都會明亮的天空，都在沒有自己的地方上演一出又一出的喜劇。這可能是一次滅絕事件，除了斯萊德以外的全人類都被外星光線射得粉碎，唯有他的超強基因是被選中存活下去的。這樣也好，沒有那些蠢貨打架礙事，沒有惡鬼前妻和弱智青少年，沒有擅作主張的正義使者和過家家的惡棍，全世界都在斯萊德手中。

他做了一個夢，夢裡是自己遙遙看著那顆藍色星球。

日復一日，和VW的交流也令人厭倦，平穩到無趣的生活緊緊纏著他的喉嚨，在他倒向洞穴內好像嬰兒似的蜷曲雙腿睡下時，偌大的恆星燃盡，名為寂寞的黑洞將他吞噬。

1.2.

甦醒後第七天。安息日。

北美時間也該到聖誕夜了，金鈴響叮噹的喜慶節日，家族歡聚，天倫之樂，就連罪犯們都不願攪擾的平安夜——而前刺客喪鐘斯萊德在南太平洋的某荒島遇到了人生前所未有的危機。

一切的起因是飛魚。

前一天清晨他和狗兒按日常散步路線走到海灘邊，無望地期待著有任何人從這片海上經過注意到他們升起的狼煙。他現在已經熟悉據點附近的生態與地形，因為沒有任何大型食肉動物，他和狗可以算是處於食物鏈頂端，這裡甚至變得宜居起來。可怕的適應力。

斯萊德在沙灘上翻找退潮後的貝殼或螃蟹，乖巧的狗突然衝著海面狂吠起來。他起初還=以為是船，嗷嗷叫著揮舞幾下手臂VW才出聲提醒他只是有飛魚群經過。這真的很不公平，為什麼不能像以前那樣把你的聲納成像分享給我——他記得自己這樣抱怨了一句，聽著魚鱗拍打水面的嘩啦聲忽然很想吃魚，新鮮細嫩的蛋白質。那些噁心的簡易烤肉開始令他反胃，然而島上沒有大型牲畜，沒有飛禽，他做的許多陷阱只能逮到蝙蝠和老鼠。或許有蜥蜴，可那東西是人吃的嗎？

斯萊德叼著VW做導航，拉起圍巾就往海裡兜魚去。說實話，這比他估計的困難太多。這七天的荒島生活和空腹削弱了他的體能，橫流海潮使身體難以保持平衡，邪惡的飛魚打在他的臉和胸口，卻從圍巾中漏出去。儘管有幾條的收穫不致於竹籃打水一場空，對於無端消耗的太多體力而言還是杯水車薪。

下午和狗分吃乾淨剩下的魚肉，早早地躺下睡了。

那一晚睡得格外沉。

夜裡不知過了多久，或許是鄰近凌晨，狗驚恐的悲鳴將他從安眠中吵醒。棕色小狗在月光下跳舞似的抬起前肢向天空嗚嗚長鳴，彷彿被空中的月亮魅惑，而無法看到任何東西的斯萊德困惑地支起上半身命令狗不要再叫了，他正睡得半夢半醒，一時間不知道這是夢裡還是現實，手邊的VW冷不丁地冒出一句話：「天上有東西。」

可就在斯萊德思索的檔上，電光石火，整個洞穴震動搖晃起來，一陣空洞而劇烈的嗡鳴彷彿隧道裡的火車般穿過洞穴，耳膜嗡嗡響得頭暈目眩，腳下的泥土好像要裂開一般，扯得依附其上的大樹發出痛苦的悲鳴，枝條和根莖嘎吱嘎吱得斷裂。這次的地震超過第一天的震感強度，再這樣下去大事不妙。

斯萊德撈起手邊的人工智能就要衝出去，然而一腳踩空，右邊的小腿被岩石裂縫夾住，順勢整個人倒在翻騰的土地。

腳踝刺痛。

他摀住腦袋，虛擬冬青貼著他的胸口冰涼一片。洞口或許已經被封住，狗兒的叫聲飄蕩在泳池裡似的，它在另一側用小爪子飛快地刨土，然而面對坍塌的山石和斷木只是徒勞。

「快跑！跑啊！」他衝狗喊道。

地下氣體擠滿斯萊德所在的狹小空間，和泥土苔蘚的氣味混雜，他像勞作的牛一般粗聲喘氣，卻推不開轄制自己的桎梏。狗痛苦地哀嚎著，地震卻逼得它越跑越遠。過了一會，那唯一熟悉的聲音也消失了。

一切歸於寧靜。

「我們完了。」斯萊德聽見自己這麼說。

「你可以讓我自爆，或許你能離開這裡。」虛擬冬青說。

「那是逃出了這個棺材，入了另一個監牢……」他無力地靠著石壁，摸了摸逐漸失去知覺的腿，「我已經沒有能失去的資源了。」

「你要等死嗎？」

那又要過多久呢？為了不被輕易殺死而變得強大的這具身體消耗殆盡也要一星期，扭傷的腳在接下來的餘震中可能會被擠得粉碎。斯萊德已經忘記了上一次如此貼近死亡是何時，槍彈軍火和白刃充斥著他的日常生活，他總能憑藉自身的強大征服逆境，沒有上帝也沒有英雄，只有渴望著母愛出生的小嬰兒，兩手空空地來到世間，伸長了柔嫩的胳膊要去夠母親的乳方。他們邁開步伐，逆水行舟，踩在同時代人的肩頭，拼命爭奪那稀少的奶水。

斯萊德是傑出的戰士，他得到了想要的強大和為所欲為的自由。這樣的一生還有什麼不滿足？

這緊縮的四壁包裹著他的身體，一片溫熱的黑暗中分不清上下左右，彷彿回歸母親的子宮，聆聽地球的脈搏。或許是人老了吧，竟感受到一股詭異的安心。

地下湧出的氣體令人昏昏欲睡，奇奇怪怪的幻覺接二連三地在眼前出現。斯萊德在電影般不斷變換的場景中謀殺一個又一個的目標，大人或小孩，屍體黃色的脂肪和紅肉散發出牛扒的香氣，盛在陶瓷盤裡送到斯萊德眼前。他實在是太餓了。無法動彈的四肢充血水腫，像海底蠕蟲般軟趴趴，他在幻覺中看著自己蠟黃的肌膚緩緩溶解滑下骨頭。

不知道過去了多少天，斯萊德覺得自己死了。

這時，山洞外終於傳來了聲響。


	3. Chapter 3

2.1

嗚嗚嗚……

汪汪！

斯萊德緩緩動了動眼皮，睜開了眼。

好大的舌頭。他疲憊地眨眨眼，逐漸看清棕色絨毛，濕漉漉的鼻子，淌著口水的下巴，金屬名牌隨身體晃動著。

是他的小狗崽子！

斯萊德抬起腦袋驚訝地瞪著狗，狗愉快地搖擺尾巴，爪子搭在吊床邊緣。

果然這裡不是無人島，他正躺在粗麻繩編織的吊床上，身下還有軟綿綿的植物纖維和鳥類羽毛混合的米白色墊子，來島時的毛衣和牛仔褲被換成寬鬆的麻布袍子，睡起來這麼舒服，很明顯是智慧生物才能掌握的技術。不光是如此，有人替他照料傷口，將他扭傷的右腳用類似紗布的布料包裹起來，用木棍固定。不可思議，他舉起手在眼前轉到，他的視力都恢復了。

雖然身體瘦了不少，昏迷後的思維逐漸精神起來。他揉了揉狗的小腦袋，久違的溫暖和柔軟令他一時間有些脆弱。

落難的老刺客支起身環顧四周，想尋找自己的救命恩人。

這小屋似乎是將枯樹的樹洞四壁打磨光滑，再掛上了許多種類各異的藥草，房頂垂到地板不斷散發出苦澀的氣味，靠近床尾的地方擺著一排密封陶罐，或許也是藥品。然而稱得上生活用品的鍋碗瓢盆少得可憐，只有房間正中的圓形編織毯上一個有盛著淡綠色液體的木碗，有些像椰子殼製品。

斯萊德猜這是島民中醫生的家。

看來自己運氣還不錯。

一陣彷彿風鈴的清澈碰撞聲響起，斯萊德向聲源望去。

掛吊床的另一側牆上有一個圓弧型的洞，頂上掛著貝殼和鵝卵石製成的帘子，很是精緻，在飽滿的日光下折射出彩虹的光斑。搖晃的光斑中，一個小個子的棕皮膚小男孩抱著滿懷的果實背對室內倒著走了進來，就像用屁股頂開門那樣，只不過他及膝蓋的袍子下鑽出了一根黑色的長東西，鞭子一樣卷開了門帘。

斯萊德此刻的眼光一定很不禮貌，實際上他眉毛都擰在了一起。

尾巴？

普通來講，小男孩會長尾巴嗎？

長尾巴的還能叫小男孩嗎？

「你醒了」，他猜屋主這麼說，因為他說的話斯萊德完全聽不懂。語速很快，四五個音節，可能是某種即將滅絕的南國語言。

迷之生物將手裡的果實放到地板上，嗖嗖擺動小短腿走到斯萊德身邊，老刺客正竭力看清那尾巴的材質和形狀，腦袋就被一雙小手抱住，被迫對視著圓臉上的那雙綠眼睛。

越靠近瞳孔的地方越淺似金色，說是人類的眼睛，更像貓科動物或野獸的眼睛。

「放手。」他無力地嘟囔著，任憑小手在自己曾失明的眼睛前轉動手指，扒開眼皮仔細觀察。

「我能看見了。」他又說了一句，野獸般的小男孩沒有反應，放開他的頭去戳他受傷的右腿。

「那邊還是……嗷、嗷、嗷。」至少留有痛感，就證明還不算太壞。不過小男孩毫無顧忌地活動他受傷的環節，重新流動的血液讓兩腿有些發麻。

「溫柔點好嗎？」

小孩停下粗暴的檢查，從衣服內側摸出一個小玩意兩手指夾著送到斯萊德眼前。是鉛彈碎片。可能想問斯萊德這是什麼東西，他說了很長一串話，還對斯萊德的腦袋和眼睛指指點點。斯萊德猜這碎片怎樣妨礙到了自己的視神經，雖然不清楚這種荒島上怎會有開顱手術的技術，反正人沒死，大概是自己超強的自癒能力又一次在死亡線邊緣掙扎。

不過這孩子的父母呢？這麼個膝蓋高的小東西總不可能掌握那樣高超的技術吧。

男孩將先前房間正中的那碗液體端到斯萊德胸前，推了推。那似乎是蘆薈一類多肉植物的果凍塊和汁液混合物，斯萊德在小朋友銳利的眼光下謹慎地聞了聞，舔了一口。口感微甜。

「好吧，謝謝……」斯萊德雙手合十表示感謝。

「嘖。」

老刺客覺得自己聽錯了。一般小朋友是不會在這種時候露出不耐煩的神情翻白眼砸嘴巴的。

「是你在養我的狗？」

小男孩垂下眼看著腳邊撲上膝蓋的狗崽，高傲冷淡的臉上終於綻放出笑容。他對狗倒是極其親切，就差舔回去了。

「庫里。」他說，斯萊德猜那是狗的意思。

「D-o-g，狗。」斯萊德指著小狗崽用英文說了一遍。男孩眨眨眼，重複了一遍英語陌生的發音，又造了一個簡單的句子。斯萊德大概懂句子的含義：庫里是狗。

他指指自己，「斯萊德」，然後指向小孩。

「達米安。」小孩報上自己的名字，又反覆念起斯萊德，叫得老頭心裡癢癢的。

「斯萊德是庫里。」最後他認真地說了一句斯萊德能聽懂的話。

2.2.

門簾外的陽光赤橙一片，時間臨近傍晚。

斯萊德雙手交叉在後腦勺靜靜思考著這幾天颶風般發生的事情，房間裡只有小孩和狗蜷縮著身子睡覺時此起彼伏的呼吸聲。他轉動眼珠，看到枕著自己胸口睡得口水糊一下巴的小孩，以及他及膝的小袍子下露出的那節尾巴。

他想這個尾巴想了好久。可能就像女士穿裙子一樣，部分是可以暴露的，部分是隱私。

他現在就很想掀起袍子下擺看一看隱私——反正只是小孩，又是男生，應該無所謂吧。

不過達米安的性格怪得很，身為一個高度才及斯萊德胳膊肘的小孩，他實在是嚴肅得過分。整整一天，他們沒有其他交流，小孩整理房間，料理食物，閒下來會低聲和狗說話。斯萊德也聽不懂，就半撐著腦袋盯著看。他猜這孩子沒有父母，不像是依賴任何人的模樣，習慣了孤獨的生活。他試著詢問虛擬冬青的下落，比劃了半天無果，到後來小孩沒耐心了，又給他餵了一碗熱呼呼的湯藥。困倦的感覺直到傍晚才退下。

斯萊德的手懸停在半空中，內心猶豫不決。

達米安盡心治好了自己身上的傷口，總歸不是威脅。

可他究竟是什麼？

可惡，他的謹慎不允許他信任一個未知的生物！老刺客的手緩緩接近達米安的黑尾巴，手指輕輕觸碰到微涼的表面。類似蛇皮的表面有點粗糙又意外的柔軟，緩緩落在手心裡，有自我意識般地彈了一下尾巴尖。

「呼……」達米安半張的嘴裡吐出一口氣，沒有醒。斯萊德等了幾秒，繼續往上摸，在衣襬邊緣猶豫了一下，探了進去。

尾巴逐漸變粗，在兩腿之間夾著，他只用指尖若即若離地碰在尾巴上，到了屁股往上一點的地方。達米安現在俯臥的姿勢貼在斯萊德肚子上，屁股正好是翹起來一點的。斯萊德保證自己什麼都沒有多想，只不過感覺小孩大概也許似乎好像……沒穿內褲罷了。

到了根部，手指忽然碰到了一圈硬硬的東西。

好像石頭，或者金屬環，扣在尾巴上。

他正想這是什麼，達米安猛然睜開眼睛，翠綠的瞳孔在逐漸變暗的房間裡閃著金光。

斯萊德立刻裝睡，手做作地搭在肚子上。

「……？」達米安有點困惑地甩了甩小尾巴，感覺沒有異樣便作罷，擦乾嘴巴邊上的口水，手杵著斯萊德的腹部撐起身子下床。

日落是他準時睡醒的時間。

隨著最後一縷陽光消失在海平面，房間外傳來雷鳴般的呼嘯，正如斯萊德地震時曾聽到的那樣。此時月光清澈，棕櫚樹環繞的小島上投下一片泛藍的夜影，四處升起彼此呼喚的長鳴連綿不斷。低頻率的共鳴震動達米安的神經，這是夜晚狩獵的召喚。

他三步併作兩步沖出了房間，搧動翅膀，騰空飛起。

斯萊德差點沒從床上翻下去。

狗被這吵鬧的騷動驚醒，窩在斯萊德懷裡（仍留有達米安的口水）嗚嗚著。斯萊德一邊安慰它沒事了，一邊自我安慰。

剛才是不是看到一個長尾巴的小男孩一瞬間變成了什麼四肢著的動物展開翅膀從門口飛出去了？

唳聲不止，席捲而來的旋風吹得門簾上的貝殼和卵石晃動起來，強烈的風壓擠進小屋四壁的縫隙，藥草沙沙作響。老刺客拖著一條瘸腿緩緩站定，一步步挪動到門簾邊。他掀開門簾，達米安建在樹幹裡的小屋門外有一排圓木台階通向銀色的草坪和沙地，更遠處是密林構築的牆壁。沙地上石頭火堆旁有未知的腳印。無人島？他回想起當初VW對自己的質疑，自己還是正確的。斑駁的巨大黑影快速略過門外的一方草地，斯萊德仰起頭，看向餘暉燃盡的暗紫色夜空，這座神秘的荒島恐怕不是人類的領域，而是不被世間所接觸的魔法生物棲息地。他彷彿在海底深處望著上方大群的游魚，天空變得那麼高不可及，數以千計的龍自由翱翔在深邃的夜空中。他們蝠翼般的翅膀上纏繞著螢光的花紋，成群徘徊在空中就像銀河，南海繁星和月光的光彩蘊含其中。

達米安也在其中嗎——斯萊德分辨不出來，不知道在遠天能否看清門口的自己。

這解釋了一部分，留下更多謎團。他聽說南太平洋有座恐龍島於一戰期間被人發現，之後也成了超級英雄活躍的舞台，動不動就找人去那裡打一架。這是否也是有著同樣物種起源的島嶼，只是比那些恐龍要智慧太多，甚至超越了野獸的境界，成為了人。

那些討人厭的魔法師或許比自己更清楚這其中的二態轉化是怎麼一回事。斯萊德想走出房間看看，可站一會腿就開始刺痛，只得重新躺回床上，瞪著漆黑而陌生的天花板。

他本來是想要找一個海邊的小房子，平靜地度過退休後的生活，卻因為一次酒吧裡的暗算被丟棄在這個無人荒島，九死一生，名為達米安的小籠崽將他救下，還給了他住的地方。

和魔法生物同居，這樣的體驗還是第一次。

在瀕死邊緣被漠不相識的人救下，更是前所未有的。

達米安不是什麼威脅，斯萊德心裡知道，可他無法信任他，他無法信任一個無緣無故就奮不顧身做出這樣蠢事的小孩。還毫無防備地攤在自己胸口睡覺，簡直是缺心眼。

等傷養好了就離開這個鬼地方吧，他才不喜歡這種莫名其妙的小孩。

過了半個小時，四周再次安靜下來，唯有颯颯風聲偶爾掠過。斯萊德決定了他的出逃計畫第一步：一個月內掌握島上的語言。

2.3.

日落時分，達米安離開小屋，直到第二天天將將亮才回來。通常帶著一兩到擦傷和劃痕，仔細觀看，就會發現小孩蜜色的肌膚上交叉著許多細長傷口，白麻衣下的後背和腰肢是否也是如此，斯萊德就不知道了。不過小孩會用蘆薈膏和藥草調製一種半透明的藥膏，抹在傷口恢復得很快。他的醫術超乎預料，斯萊德不敢相信這樣落後且荒涼的孤島上能有近似現代醫學的技術。他查看過男孩給自己腳踝縫針的線，是用很細的動物腸子製成的羊腸線。等傷口癒合得差不多了，達米安拿出一系列金屬小剪刀和小鑷子，準備拆線。

斯萊德還沒來得及驚訝工具的材料和精密程度，就被達米安按在地上抬起一條腿。

整個過程沒有麻醉，疼痛讓他冒了點虛汗，但老刺客忍著沒出聲，這種傷對他不算什麼。事後小孩拍了拍他的頭，似乎是在誇獎他。

「斯萊德是好庫里。」

可怕的小孩。

達米安每天辛苦帶回來的竟也只是水果，蔬菜，蘑菇，草和更多的草。綠色，橘黃色，紅色和棕色的東西做成湯，烤成塊，小孩吃得到很起勁，斯萊德只覺得味同嚼蠟。偶爾能拿到三五隻鳥蛋，也是敲開了喝生的，或混合蔬菜煮湯。

鳥呢？魚呢？龍崽子不吃肉，怎麼長得大呢？

然而吃飯的時候還是最開心的，可能是食慾被滿足後帶來的愉悅感，他們之間的交流也變多了。斯萊德把房間裡能指出來的東西都問了個遍，強迫自己迅速記住這些陌生的發音，並從中找尋規律。當一個人精通超過五門語言，掌握近二十種外語時，這不再是什麼難事。島民的語言有非常基礎的五個元音，但輔音變化豐富，會因在詞語中的位置變化發音。至於語法，享有大部分南島語系的共通點，只是很少有省略主語的狀況，也難怪每次達米安說起他都要叫一遍斯萊德。在學習島語過程中再次讓他印象深刻的是，達米安不但是個熟練的老師，也是個效率驚人的速學者。他同樣詢問斯萊德英語的對應單詞，除了元音多了將近一倍這件事令他困惑以外，小孩很快學會了簡單的主謂賓句子。

除了飲食不適應，再令斯萊德心煩的就是達米安不論如何都禁止自己外出這件事。他多次表示達米安可以帶上自己去狩獵，他能照顧好自己。而小孩對此的反應從「你的傷還沒好」惡化到「斯萊德出去就會死」，如果硬要闖出去，小龍崽就毫不客氣地轉化為凶獸，低聲嘶嘶怒吼，亮出尖牙利爪，尾巴甩在地板上砰砰響。他張開漆黑的翅膀，膨脹身體，就像炸毛的貓。

畢竟他再怎麼凶也只有矮馬大小。

房間裡的生活乏味極了，生性自由隨意的老刺客根本受不了。不但如此，他掛念自己的人工智能。

雖然想過趁達米安夜間外出時溜出去，然而一是四下漆黑認不出道路，二來天上飛來飛去那些怪獸可不像幼仔這樣小巧，數量又多，赤手空拳迎擊簡直就是送死——何況他已經一個月沒有吃過肉了。

「斯萊德想吃肉？」某一天忍無可忍的老刺客表達出自己的渴望後，小男孩嚼著一塊蘑菇說，「斯萊德就是肉。」

「？」銀髮老頭禮貌地眨眨眼。

「你對於我們來說就是肉。我沒有吃你，你為什麼要吃其他人？」

這邏輯無懈可擊。

「那貝殼呢？你可以給我帶回貝殼。」至少水產沒有自己這樣的吧。

「貝殼不能吃……」小孩嘟囔著，斯萊德繼續進攻。

「那是你不會料理貝殼。」

軟磨硬泡下，達米安終於同意幫斯萊德去海邊找些貝殼，螃蟹蝦米一類，他不贊同的眼神就像斯萊德是條魚什麼的，竟吃那些腥臭垃圾。

他同樣拜託達米安尋找人工智能的下落，描述那種東西困難多了，沾著水在地板上畫了一個大概，小男孩也沒懂那到底是什麼。

「如果你找不到，我可以自己去。」

「你哪裡都別想去。」小孩咬著牙惡狠狠地說。

斯萊德觀察發現這小孩生性傲慢，容不得質疑。本想著是個好騙易欺負的小東西，性子卻這樣倔，真和自己差不多討人厭。

獲救已有一個月，即便不願承認，他正在一點點適應與達米安同居的生活。兩人作息基本相反，達米安在白天要斷斷續續睡上六七個小時，蜷縮在吊床上光是抱著尾巴還不夠，硬要斯萊德一起躺下，小身子壓在老男人身上午睡。老頭根本不睏，無奈地充當人肉床墊。他的手指穿梭在小孩烏黑的短髮間，揉揉他眉心皺起來的地方，故意碰到翹起來的長睫毛。

小動物朦朧地睜開一隻眼，斯萊德能看清他眸子裡像光束般展開的纖維，有些濕潤。

如果有攝影師來這座島上，一定會想要拍下這樣的眼睛。

2.4.

斯萊德給達米安表演蒸海鮮之後，每天達米安都帶回來大量曾經嫌棄的水產，搞得房間裡有點臭臭的。他一開始還擺出勉強的架勢，可斯萊德要是不給他吃，他又鬧。

尋找人工智能的事目前沒有進展，或許被其他人發現就拿走了，也或許被餘震埋進土裡了。

連續搜尋了四天，可能性逐漸減少。

狗子每天搖著尾巴跟達米安跑進跑出，從都市家犬變得野性十足，對新的小主人無比忠誠，看樣子就像個叛徒。

這些事怎樣都無所謂，只是這樣受人轄制的生活總讓斯萊德有些不舒服，雖然小孩是他的救命恩人，他沒有任何資格命令或強迫自己。更何況他個頭那樣小，腳腕都細得像女人，只要斯萊德認真起來就能徒手擰斷。自從來到這座島上，他還從來沒有這樣煩躁過。

是夜裡龍群呼嘯嘶吼的戰歌激起了心底抑制的殺意嗎？

說實話，冬青信不過自己的多次「改邪歸正」是有道理的，就連斯萊德自己都不相信真能逃脫妖刀的詛咒。喪鐘，不知道現在落在誰的手裡，被宇宙金屬重新打造後無比強大的那樣武器，隔著重洋與嗜血的本能貪婪地共振。

良心缺失，殘留下的空洞也近乎戲謔地折磨著他。因為山洞裡那段禁食的時間，身體營養不良導致回復力下降，現在隨著身上的肌肉重新飽滿，腳上的傷迅速癒合，就連達米安都大吃一驚，還以為自己發明的藥膏那樣成功。

斯萊德回歸了巔峰狀態，隨之而來的是戰鬥的渴求。然而，他不可能背叛達米安。這個小孩沒有做錯什麼，沒有理由加害於他。

倒不如說，很偶爾才會這麼想啦——更想保護他。

達米安還是那樣喜歡纏著自己睡覺，說實話，這已經到了讓斯萊德困擾的程度。畢竟他也是個男人，還是極其放蕩的那種，一個月沒女人，一個月被身子軟綿綿的小孩貼著睡覺，半夢半醒的時候難免產生錯覺，導致下面有反應阿！謝天謝地，達米安睡得像豬一樣死從來沒有發現。

大概是達米安約定幫他尋找人工智能後的第五天，斯萊德正躺在吊床上打手槍。那夜月光清澈，是滿月。因為潮汐變化還是月光的引誘，平時安靜的棕櫚林騷動起來，龍比以往更加躁動好鬥，有兩隻似乎一直在房間上空嗷嗷吵架，巨大的龍翼煽動陣陣旋風，門外沙地另一端的棕櫚樹都幾乎折斷。

「嗯、……」

一股石楠味道在房間裡偷偷瀰漫開。沒有衛生紙，全都在手上。

黏糊糊的好噁。

斯萊德半瞇著眼睛沈浸在賢者時間中，過了大約半刻鐘才翻身下床，守門的狗子立刻站起來搖著尾巴友好地湊過來，好奇地嗅嗅正用水盆洗手的主人身上奇怪的氣味。

「真麻煩……」

一盆水都變得混濁，只有在這時格外懷念現代社會。他端起水盆準備倒在門外的台階上，氣味已經稀釋一些了，所以沒關係吧……雖然達米安知道了絕對會氣死。

嗯，小孩怎麼會懂大人的隱情。

正當他胳膊肘頂在門簾的時候，兩條龍轟得砸到門前沙地上，他媽的，那衝擊力震得空氣好強的推力，半盆水就這麼淋在斯萊德胸口。這還不是最慘的，尖銳的龍鳴幾乎震碎他的耳膜，那穿透力極強的聲音撕扯著神經令人頭疼欲裂，用手摀住耳朵也沒有任何作用。盆摔到門檻上滾了出去，被廝鬥中的其中一條龍用翅膀拍個粉碎。

達米安肯定會氣死，不過這也不關我的事！——斯萊德嘴角一撇，準備記下犯事者的外貌。

成年龍的體長果然如斯萊德所想，算上尾巴大約五米，雙翼展開大得離譜，這樣的翼展究竟要多強的初始動力才能推動身體上天，即使信天翁也無法輕易地平地起飛，他無法相信陸地適於這樣的動物生存。更何況要靈巧地在空中轉彎，或者用極強的推進力衝刺對體重過高的生物來講都是困難的，那樣的身體只會徒增痛苦。

再加上利爪和健壯的四肢，不愧是超乎現代物理和生物學理解的魔法生物。

或許是翅膀上那不斷輝映光彩的花紋，還是符咒，所帶來的魔法。然而奇怪的是，被壓制在下方的龍翅膀上漆黑一片，若不是月光明朗，斯萊德都要看不見他，除了那野性閃爍的金綠色眼睛。

斯萊德摸摸下巴，那個看起來小一點被按在地上的，怎麼像是達米安。

他在自己家門口和別人打架幹什麼？還一副快要輸掉的樣子，太遜了吧！

正在上方的成年龍似乎並不是要取他性命，他的爪子齊根沒入達米安翅膀根的肩胛部位，勾出來時沾血的鱗片連著肉掉到沙地，伴隨著一聲淒涼的悲鳴，因為身體被超越自身重量的存在壓迫著，聽起來就像要窒息了一般。他身子停止掙扎，只是拼命呼吸著，成年龍稍微移開一點重量，嘶嘶威脅似的喘氣，伏著身子仍沒有放下防備。達米安畢竟是這塊土地的領主，若要這樣遭人蹂躪未免太沒面子，斯萊德以為他要翻身踢開身上的敵人，誰知他仗著身形小巧從兩腿間鑽了出來，用近乎閃電的速度攀到對方頭上，再藉慣性抓了回去。

不過小孩終究體重輕，被對方一個轉身甩到兩米遠的樹幹上。

斯萊德站在門口欣賞這幅絕景。動物鬥毆長久以來被當作賭博娛樂，只是他真不知道會如此心潮澎湃熱血沸騰。

受傷的達米安很快又站了起來，一邊翅膀達拉著，已經飛不了了。他挑釁似的嗚嗚叫了兩聲，對方似乎仍沒有失去戰意，直直衝達米安沖去，又是一陣野獸間的撕咬和毫無章法地抓撓。噼哩啪啦，濕漉漉的熱血滴落銀白的沙地。達米安的白牙染上紅色，也不知道是他咬了對方還是被打到吐血，而另一隻不自然的動作能看出前掌骨折。斯萊德多少有些迷之自豪和安心：對於那個小鬼來講，能做到這一步已經很不錯了。

然而動物終歸是動物，不可能像人類一樣發明出那樣多打架或殺戮的技術。

斯萊德終於邁出離開房間的第一步，他忍不住了。儘管手裡只有達米安切菜的一把石刀，他想實驗一下。

人對上這樣超乎自然的幻想生物肯定是必死無疑，但如果是人中鬼畜，能否有一絲勝算？

他在指間轉動刀柄，密度高而有分量的礦石製成，形狀類似匕首，刃尖保養得很好，可惜太短，無法造成很深的傷口，捅進三四個刀身或許才能刺穿龍的心臟。但仍可以製造疼痛，找到合適的部位，肺，脏器，或者神经，刺伤深度并非必要。

只是不能迅速而準確地殺死獵物，對於雙方都是極其不利的。

罷了，到時候借達米安的力量便好。

兩條龍彼此都已傷痕累累，鱗片殘缺不全，卻不覺得疼痛或疲憊，過度亢奮和極度緊張麻痹了身體受損後下意識的逃生慾。他們兩眼緊鎖對手，是憤怒還是憎惡，斯萊德不曉得起因，這場決鬥必然要以一方失去意識為結束。

若雙方是旗鼓相當的對手，摻手這樣的戰鬥是可鄙的。然而，其中一個只是貌似十歲的幼崽，袖手旁觀就不太正當了……當然這都是後話，他其實並不太在乎所謂的正當性，隨心所欲才是他的性格。

斯萊德繞到入侵者身後時達米安沒有看到他，那寬厚的龍翼遮擋住大部分視野，壓迫感將達米安逐漸逼近森林邊界線。在空中飛行時，身形嬌小的他利用慣性和俯衝的加速度讓對方的視線追不上自己，一旦得手，就算很輕的體重也能折斷成年龍的脊椎，這是他很早以前便發現的事情。然而地面的戰鬥就不那樣有利了，因為自身的重量很難平地起飛，對方的攻擊範圍就是自己的數倍，無論怎樣都逃不過。就算勉強彈跳起來，也無法深深刺入龍鱗和肥厚的脂肪。被打落地面實在是失算，脫臼的翅膀拖拉在身邊反而更加礙事，失血過多視線早已模糊。別提獲勝，他都不確定能否化出人形為自己療傷了。

對方或許讀出了他眼神中的一絲躊躇，猙獰地怪叫一聲。達米安以為他終於要給出最後的致命一擊，誰知緊接著他好像跳舞似的忽然左右搖擺起來。

剎那間那龍頭上冒出一個白色身影，達米安感覺自己一下清醒了——說的也是，屋門外發出這樣大的聲響，斯萊德不可能還在睡覺。可是……小孩頭腦發昏，那銀髮男人全身毫無防護，僅一手拿著菜刀便徒手攀上龍頭。他是專門搗亂，還是要做人肉誘餌？

龍身說不出人話，他盡所能地怒吼，希望斯萊德隨便上哪兒涼快去，別當攪屎棍。

斯萊德不想被甩進那臭烘烘的大嘴裡，趁著龍仍暴躁地左右甩頭，迅速用刀插進龍眼附近粉嫩的肉裡，這估計也就是木葉不小心掉眼睛裡程度的事情，但那裡很柔軟濕潤，他將半個前臂插進裡面，沒想到體內溫度恐怕要超過六十攝氏度，不愧是魔法生物。老頭幾乎要笑出來，這樣爽快地感覺許久不有了。忍住幾乎燙傷的溫度再轉動一下刀身，出來的就是整個眼球連著粗大的神經，紅紅藍藍還結塊，和人類的眼珠子也差不多嘍。眼窩湧出的血快要把他的半截身子染成血紅，他剛想要去抓穩，耳邊又響起那高頻率的尖銳鳴叫，耳朵裡立刻流出黏膩的液體，震得腦袋嗡嗡響。

他姿勢不穩，晃晃悠悠地滾落地面，啪唧眼珠爆開，沾得斯萊德滿臉都是。沙地被苦痛中的龍踩得上下震動，四周的棕櫚樹都被搧動的翅膀壓到一片。他趕忙從眼珠子裡爬出來，耳鳴仍止不住，撐著膝蓋難以掌握平衡。刀呢？他正想去那攤爛器官裡摸，卻被龍一巴掌搧到半空。

肋骨可能斷了，那股衝勁讓他吐出半口晚餐，鼻子裡也噴出自己的嘔吐物。下落的失重感近乎折磨。畢竟有聖像護盾時，所有傷害都將反彈，體會不到這樣真切的挨揍感。

只是感謝這一瞬的高空視野，他敏銳地發現了刀具的下落。

「嘿，你！」他用島語喊道，調整落地後的姿勢，要去拿刀，「你現在離開，我可以不殺你。」

「你瘋了嗎？斯萊德！」

達米安啪啪兩個巴掌甩在他臉上。

喔對了，還有這個小鬼。

「喂，你這個打架都贏不了的小崽子……」他話還沒說完，達米安又反手甩了他一巴掌，「……你再這樣，我要把你打昏過去喔？」

「你不能這樣……」小孩一手抓著他的肩膀，伏在他耳邊急匆匆地低語「別殺他！」

「嘿……沒有龍會因為被挖掉一個眼珠子就死，好嗎？我都活得好好的。」斯萊德一把推開他，「倒是他現在要殺了我們。」

達米安沒有再回話，張了張嘴，斯萊德叫他站在後面好好看著。面前的巨龍用殘存的右眼瞪著斯萊德，他沒有化作人形，卻也沒有離開。

「這就是你的回答嗎？」

話音剛過，龍再次用前爪拍向斯萊德，這次的攻擊好預料多了，斯萊德躲過攻擊再將剛才從篝火灰裡刨出來的刀丟向骨折的那一側，二次傷害的疼痛加上高溫冒蒸氣的刀具，應該能有點用。果然，眼前的龍已經有些受挫。本來就因為不知道這個半途中忽然闖出來的東西怎麼就如此重傷了自己，現在折損了前爪和眼球，再加上大量失血，怎麼都是不利的戰鬥。

「離開這裡。」斯萊德又重複了一邊。

在一陣刺耳的鳴叫聲中，受傷的龍藏進森林，斯萊德站在原地看了一會，沈浸在餘韻中。實際上如果達米安不開口，他倒是會認真殺了那條龍，也不是什麼難事。

達米安呢？

回過頭，小孩一動不動躺在地上，身下一灘滲透出來的血，不知何時跑到沙地上的狗在舔他的臉頰。這幅場景烙印在腦海裡，與深處那些不可告人的回憶重疊，一陣目眩，剛才的耳鳴似乎還在，可他的自癒能力應該早就療好這樣的小傷了。

「你還聽得見我說話嗎？達米安？」

他扒開小孩的眼皮，情況不太妙。肩胛骨地方裂開十五公分的一道傷口，右臂脱臼，或許還有高空跌落時落下的腦震盪和骨折。小孩仍是閉著眼睛，嘴裡輕輕滑出一個音節。

「斯……」

「孩子，醒醒，你要告訴我，手術的線在那裡？」

「嗚……後、後門……」

斯萊德的胳膊穿過小孩的腿彎，另一邊枕在他的後背，將這隻輕而小的龍崽抱了起來。說來也怪，在這裡住了一個月，這是第一次他從外面看到這間樹上的房子，看上去比待在裡面的時候還要狹小。簡直就像一間牢房——他直覺這麼想著。

在樹屋背面是個倉庫，位置於起居間正下方，利用前後和高度落差製造出兩個不相連的房間。樹根纏繞扎進周圍的山體，沙地逐漸減少變成崎嶇不平的泥土地，再加上被茂密的樹冠擋住了月光，這段路斯萊德走得並不輕鬆。不過幸好有狗在前面帶路。

這讓他想起最初全盲的日子，孤身一人遭遇的種種怪事，和比利喝酒的冬夜好像一個夢。

欣喜的是，後門的門帘外留了一點光源，大概是達米安出發前點的燈，薰出一股暗香，不知燃的是什麼生物的油。這類燭火在樓上一概沒有，或許因為房間朝陽，熱帶小島的白天又長，斯萊德倒也沒有感到不便。

不過一想，難道龍不該有精準的夜視嗎？斯萊德暫時單臂抱著小孩，姿勢的改變又令達米安痛苦地嗚咽起來。

「忍著點……」他下意識講起英文。

將那圓球形的油燈從門邊的勾子上取下來，斯萊德掀開整塊地毯般的織物門簾，搖晃的橙光照亮房間內部。這個房間看來並不是普通的倉庫，撲面而來的藥臭和酒精味衝出厚重的門簾，腳邊的狗都打了個噴嚏。房間正中安置著好像餐桌一樣的整塊長方形原木，約有兩米長，他湊近看了看，表面經過特殊處理光滑乾淨，四周有一圈凹槽可以將液體導到地面的集水罐。這樣物件也是達米安自己製作的嗎？沒有驚嘆的時間，他把達米安平放在桌上，提著燈翻找縫針的必要品。

幸好達米安是個有強迫症和收集癖怪小孩，找到所需物並沒有耽誤太多時間。有酒精就好辦多了。回想起來，當初達米安給自己拆線的時候抹的蘆薈膏也有淡淡的酒精味，不過含量不高，他又恢復得極快，自然不覺得疼。他端著那一瓶酒精，看著桌上淺淺呼吸的小孩，沒有時間去顧忌這些了。

化人後的達米安仍穿著衣服，雖然不知道為何，大概是魔法。斯萊德把那被血泡得發沉的布袍子扯開，腰帶丟到一邊，露出整個血淋淋的後背，只蓋著下半身。接著在桌旁的水缸裡洗乾淨手和胳膊，那上面還沾著器官碎片和白砂，散發腥臭。

「我先幫你把……胳膊接上。」他雖然這樣提示到，已經上手握住小孩纖細的胳膊。

「唔、呃！」

達米安緊緊閉著眼睛，忍痛地粗喘著，肌肉和韌帶隨著脫位的肩部復原又一次被拉扯。斯萊德鬆開手，用酒精沾濕一塊毛巾，擦乾淨小孩背上的血污。冰涼的毛巾沿著脊椎的凹陷擦到尾巴根，很快毛巾也變成深紅色，吸乾背上的血就露出那些交錯的舊傷疤，在又瘦又窄的後背上看起來格外擁擠，好像許多符號，令人聯想到僧侶抄寫的藏文。一時房間裡只有水聲和達米安呼呼的喘息。看來脊椎沒什麼問題，斯萊德這樣想著，毛巾抹過腰側時小孩身子忽然抖了一下。

「疼嗎？」

「沒有……」

等他的身體重新放鬆下來，斯萊德要著手處理傷口了。

「這個可能會有點痛。」

「嗚嗚啊啊啊！」

酒精一碰到皮膚下翻起來的肉，達米安慘叫著整個身子劇烈地抽搐，想要翻身似的蜷曲雙腿、聳起尾巴，垂在身側的手猛得握緊。然而傷口太髒了，血漬黏著沙子浸在紅肉上，如果不好好處理就會感染腐臭，到時候真的整個胳膊都不能要了。這樣長而深的刺傷除了野獸帶勾的爪子也很少有刀刃製造的出來。古代模仿獸爪做出蠍子鞭當作刑具，一鞭子抽下去皮開肉綻，就是因為這個爪勾的弧度。看著實在難受，斯萊德把翻起來的皮膚重新合攏，再繼續消毒。

「啊……啊啊！嗚嗚……」達米安的口水順著嘴角流了出來，背上疼得彷彿灼燒，再加上斯萊德按著他的後頸，只能兩條腿繃緊，腳指也蜷縮起來。他已經逐漸感受不到自己的右臂，眼前一陣陣發黑，嘴裡的悲鳴止不住。

這還沒有穿針就叫成這個樣子，斯萊德真的很怕小孩會不會中途昏過去。

不得不承認，他的手心都開始冒汗了。

都是因為達米安用那樣嘶啞的童音叫得太淒涼了啦！

如果有什麼東西可以堵住他的嘴，至少他不會咬到自己的舌頭或嘴唇。斯萊德把針在燈火上烤過，很細的針穿過達米安的皮膚，一點點將撕裂的兩側縫合在一起。擠出的血珠順著肩胛的弧度流過淺棕的皮膚，和斯萊德額頭上滴下的汗一起落在桌上。房間裡悶熱至極，血腥和酒精味混合的味道卻也漸漸感覺不到。小孩一開始還有力氣叫出來，後面只是顫抖著流眼淚，發出嗚嗚的微弱哀鳴。整個過程之漫長，照顧到小孩細嫩的皮膚，再加上不想留下太過醜陋的傷疤，每一針都要更加專注。等到結束的時斯萊德終於鬆了一口氣，才發覺門簾外透進淡藍色的光——已是破曉時分。

「好了，我去給你到點水。」

斯萊德聽到自己的聲音彷彿老了十歲。他抱著癱瘓動不了的達米安的腰扶他坐起來，手掌抹了抹那一臉的口水鼻涕和淚。小孩看起來糟透了，眼眶和眼白泛起血紅，頭髮也髒兮兮的，就像一隻生病的小流浪貓，就連向來有神的綠眼睛都黯淡了。

達米安伸出能動的左手去夠自己的腰帶，斯萊德才想起來沒拿備用的衣服。

「斯萊德……」他從腰帶的夾縫裡拿出一樣熟悉的東西，是失落在洞穴裡的虛擬冬青。

銀髮老刺客一時不知道該做何反應，他站久了腿有點僵硬，手臂又發酸，嘴裡乾澀，眼底卻溫溫的。那樣熟悉的金屬製品沒有沾上血痕，就連劃痕都沒有，在晨光中閃著非現實的微光。

「睡吧……這一夜太漫長了。」

他也說不清為什麼，只是伏下身，用乾裂的嘴唇碰了碰小孩的額頭。

就連陪伴在兩人身邊的狗都累了，三個不同種類的生物彼此抱著睡倒在地板上，直到傍晚斯萊德才睜開眼。他下意識扭頭找達米安，卻發現懷裡空空。那小鬼又上哪去了？

抬起頭才看到，那孩子背對著他渾身赤裸坐在不遠處的地上，不知道在幹什麼。

「喂。」他叫了一聲，對方沒有立刻回應。

「你在幹什麼……噢……」

他走過去一看就知道了，地上是一攤濕漉漉的液體，而小孩蹲坐在中間左手遮著私處，滿臉通紅，耳尖好像滴血似的，垂著頭不想看他。老頭又想笑又來氣，手指戳戳小腦袋的髮旋。

「你怎麼不叫醒我？」

「閉嘴！都是因為你、你睡得太死了……！」小崽子亮出虎牙要咬斯萊德的手指，卻又扯到後背疼得一哆嗦。

「是、是。看看你尿了這麼多呢。」斯萊德隨口一說，就把小孩整個撈起來，纏在背上的繃帶有些滲血，不過沒有太嚴重。「先穿上衣服吧。」

「嘖……」

柔柔的咂舌音聽起來毫無威脅力。


	4. Chapter 4

3.1

以前有部電影的經典台詞：人生是一整盒巧克力，你永遠不知下一塊會是怎樣的滋味。

人到晚年，本該逐漸淡出世界大舞台，與世無爭。

斯萊德盤算退休的這件事還沒傳到他的律師耳裡，就在深夜小酒館中被一發鉛彈以另一種形式實現了，說是猿猴之手也不為過。

南太平洋與世隔絕的異族棲息地，擁有人類與龍身兩態的不可思議神奇生物，這些對於一生驚奇坎坷的老刺客來說也只是另一個「設定」，就好像那些母星炸毀的外星移民，或是騎海馬和魚說話的海洋之主，大千世界，無奇不有，連他自己都算得上怪人中的一員。

達米安最初教他說話時，用小而溫熱的手掌去摸他的喉結。他本來想避開，結果還是默許了。這種寂寞的小孩見到什麼都撿回家，自己也像流浪貓一樣生活，每晚出去打架，結果哪天被人打死也很正常。斯萊德很討厭見到小孩上戰場，他開始為人賣命時也不過十六歲，除了一條命一無所有。

不過最後他還是默許了，因為達米安總是很勇敢的樣子。

他們吃一樣的食物，說一樣的語言，小島上的花果樹木一天天變成斯萊德的一部分，慣性再次追上了他。達米安背上的伤口总有一天要愈合，留下他一针一线缝合的痕迹，至死都不会消失。这是一种奇妙而可怕的感覺，某些虛幻飄渺的「設定」因為升高的體溫從冰山脫落，變成親近而確切的存在，悄悄潛入他的身體和精神。

如果這個小孩發現斯萊德不過是個殺人如麻的惡鬼夜叉，會不會後悔沒有讓他被埋葬於山石之下？

感謝那一夜的血腥消耗了不少心中的焦躁，只是醒來後達米安便對他愛搭不理，斯萊德猜是因為尿褲子的事情氣惱羞憤，再加上唯一的切菜刀又髒又臭，盆少了一個，屋外到處都是血。

「你做的超出我預期。」達米安這麼說時，他以為是指縫合傷口的事，剛想哼一聲表示小事一樁，小孩就繼續講到，「你不該出門，尤其是晚上。」

「得了吧。」斯萊德還是哼了一聲，「第一，小孩沒資格命令我，第二，沒有我，你昨晚要死。」

「我一直在隱瞞你的存在，替你找回你的東西，也是為了讓你早點離開。」小孩依著門檻，冷漠的眼神在夕陽下閃著難以捉摸的光，有點失望，還有些隱隱的憤怒，「希望你像狗一樣聽話，現在你卻惹了這種麻煩，你到底是怎麼想的？」

「等等，你要怎麼讓我離開？」斯萊德驚得停下了手中擣草藥的動作，這個問題激起了他關於回歸故土的動力，然而一個極為恐怖的、被他遺忘許久卻顯而易見的漏洞忽然出現。

「你……你從來沒問過我是從哪裡來的。」

「我知道你從哪裡來。在你之前也有過你這樣的人。」他別過頭去看著門外，一邊試圖拉伸抬平都有些勉強的右臂，「他最後離開了。」

「不，不……你想的都不對。」斯萊德重新開始用木槌咚咚地敲擊石碗底部糾纏的草根，「我是被人打暈，然後醒來時就在這裡的。你要想讓我走，需要給我造一艘很大的船，備好航海地圖，最好還有夠吃一個月的糧食和淡水。你不是龍嗎？只要飛就好了吧。人可不能說走就走。」

達米安面無表情地聽完，只反問了一句：「你不想走？」

「我當然，一點都不想待在這裡。什麼娛樂都沒有，還要被你個愛添麻煩的小鬼使喚來使喚去，甚至還要給你把尿，要不然你就尿褲子。」他說著把碾碎的渣滓倒在另一個有過濾網的碗裡，濾出金黃色的汁液滴在碗底。夕陽投在屋裡的達米安的影子動了動，他蹲下來了。

「斯萊德，我之前就很感興趣……你為什麼從不問我如何離開這座島？」

「我幹嘛要問你，你有去過海的另一邊嗎？你知道北美大陸嗎？」他惡劣的提問令小孩不悅地皺起眉頭，但正如他所說，達米安對島嶼外的世界一無所知，「為什麼你不飛去自己看看呢？」

「在很久以前也有人試過以龍的型態飛離島嶼，只不過中途變回人類的姿態，就那樣溺水而死。是島嶼的魔法讓我們在二態間轉化，我想我們有相同的祖先，直到他們到了這座島上，繁衍生息，最終變得無法離開。」

原來島上的居民都曾是人類，多麼似曾相識的「設定」，斯萊德點點頭敷衍地想著。不過這似乎是第一次達米安主動說起島嶼的事情。「二態變化」，他稱之為，就像手掌的掌心和手背，島民擁有的不過是反轉的力量，那樣的型態一直存在於他們的血液與靈魂之中。

「那我會不會也已經被……」斯萊德感覺腳下升起一股看不見的輻射，正在改寫自己的基因。如果能變成龍到處飛，還挺酷的。

「你為什麼不自己試試呢？」達米安沒心沒肺地拋下一句反問，並沒有回答，摸著趴在地上的狗的毛腦袋。一時間只聽斯萊德砸草藥那有節奏的咚咚聲。

能夠成功出入這座孤島的只有人類而已，再加上之前也有過外來者拜訪，看來自己想要離開，隨時都可以辦到。

等達米安的右臂恢復就離開吧。

這個想法讓斯萊德輕鬆許多。互不相欠，也不用再煩心這個小鬼。

他正想著，小男孩開口輕聲說：「我以為你不想走……甚至有些猶豫，因為你和前一個人……」

斯萊德用余光看著那小小的一方影子，想提醒他換個姿勢。鬆垮垮的袍子下擺在圓滑的膝蓋上拉出一個弧形，向下包裹出大腿連著臀部的曲線，延伸出的尾巴夾在兩小腿之間。是不是當動物久了，就會忘記人類穿衣服的理由？他忽然注意到平時都光著腳的小孩今天穿了鞋。

說話間，太陽下落得很快，金色的餘暉探進室內深處驅散陰影，如上岸的錦鯉在地板上彈跳燃燒，帶起漣漪濺到房間四壁，如星塵朦朧覆蓋整個木屋鏡面般的地板。

等他看出這並不是普通的太陽光時，那片光海中出現了三個人影，彷彿是地上跳動的光斑構成，不知道是什麼技術還是魔法。來者是兩個高個子的成年男子和一位女性長者，看年紀有七八十歲，挺拔的身高卻和斯萊德差不了多少，她身著拔暗紅色長袍，銀色的短髮修建得整整齊齊，臉上容光煥發精神得很，只是那對挑起來的眉毛和眉間的皺紋透露出野心和老油條的本質，看樣子就像是阿德琳老了會變成的模樣。

斯萊德發現自己對長得像前妻的女人都有生理性偏見了。

來者看都沒看擣藥的斯萊德，三人一動不動注視著門邊的小孩，倒是達米安忽然站起來了，狗叫聲太大，他只能用英文罵了一句讓狗出去。紅袍女性挑起一邊眉毛。

「達米安，你又撿了無家可歸的動物回家。」

「太陽還沒有沈呢。」小孩說，「妳來得太早了。」

「他叫什麼名字？」她問，下巴衝斯萊德點了點。

「斯萊德……」

老刺客不知道此刻是什麼狀況，決定假裝研究碗中草藥的碾碎程度，以便觀察現狀。看來女人認識達米安有一段時間，又不那麼熟，遠方親戚的阿姨一類的吧。

「你和人類真是有緣，就好像他們都是特意來找你的一樣。」

「在我看來只是巧合而已，你在刻意找理由正當化自己的偏見，這可不是執法人員應做的事情吧。有什麼話就請快說。」達米安嘴上很是冷淡，尾巴卻煩躁地左右擺動。相比之下，成年人的裝束不會露出尾巴，兒童這種長度到膝蓋的短袍子或許是為了方便活動，一點藏不住真實的愛憎。

「你讓我很為難啊，達米安。」阿姨輕嘆了口氣，「不是每個人都能平安渡過童年，可你不覺得自己的童年格外坎坷？這是誰的問題呢？你沒有想過嗎？」

達米安沒有回答，他就那麼抿著嘴靠在門上，一副叛逆青少年的模樣。阿姨便也不再多說，向兩個成年男子（看樣子一人就有兩米，身材壯碩）使了個眼神。斯萊德左右肩膀多了許多重量，頭差點要栽進藥盆裡。原來這兩個東西是用來制服自己的。

想當年可是出動外星人來抓自己入獄耶。

不過那邊的小朋友沒有反抗，再加上成年人的語言中有許多自己沒聽過的單詞，剛才的對話有些不知所云。斯萊德決定繼續觀察情況，該出手時再出手，如果這倆年輕人覺得能制服他，那就大錯特錯了。

地板再次浮現金色的紋路，匯集在五人腳下。

「隱瞞外來者的行蹤，包庇傷害犯，知法犯法，罪加一等。現在以蘭加特亞的名義將達米安帶回本島，進行審判。」

一股強大而稀奇的拉扯力拽著斯萊德的頭頂穿過一個不存在的細管道，回過神來，身邊的景色已然驟變。不透光的四壁由厚重的石頭構成，只有將近兩米高的地方有一條十五公分寬的通風口從窄間牆上穿過。帶他進來的兩個壯漢不知怎麼就不見了，而忽然變暗的環境令斯萊德一時間看不清什麼東西，他仰頭望向光源處，胳膊肘卻碰到了一個東西。

「是你！烏魯希里瓦！」

「……」

陌生人忽然對自己一見如故地撲過來要握手，斯萊德理所當然地往反方向挪了一下，而且眼前這個東西又矮又胖，圓呼呼汗浸浸的臉上堆滿快活的笑，令他無條件地想起高譚市某個扮成企鵝的傻子。

「你懂我在說什麼，對吧？我知道你會講我們的語言。我昨天晚上就躲在樹林裡，呃，別那樣看我，我不是什麼奇怪的人，只是恰好經過……」

「你是誰？」他很不開心地問。

「他教你說了這裡的語言。」胖子一臉虔誠而敬畏的神情仰著頭，他身高只到斯萊德胸口，「塔庫塔是個好心的人。」

「塔庫塔？」是指達米安的事情嗎，如果是認識的人，或許還能派上用場解釋一下這是什麼狀況。推開這個東西，斯萊德沿著狹窄的房間轉了一圈，沒有門，手臂也伸不直，大概是個毫無人性的監獄，關押昨夜事件的相關者。

他第一次在南太平洋入獄。

「達米安是我們的小塔庫塔。」胖子跟著斯萊德的腳步挪動位置，嘴裡說得很快，「他經常幫助我們中受傷的人，給我們需要的草藥，所以是塔庫塔。我們都很喜歡他，基本上沒有人會和他打架。昨晚阿泰做的太過分了，我很支持你打了他，而你只是這麼弱小的一個人——累！」

原來昨天那人叫阿泰，在島語裡是「大海」的意思。達米安則是島上的小醫生，難怪他會在房間下面修那樣一個充滿酒精味的手術空間。製造酒精和那種桌子的技術恐怕也不是每個人都掌握的。

「我可以叫你的名字嗎，斯萊德？」不等斯萊德回答，胖子繼續講到，「幾天前我還去過小醫生家找他為我治療，卻沒有見到你。一定是達米安不願意暴露人累的事情，他人呢……」

「為什麼？他到底做過什麼？」斯萊德皺起眉頭，他還沒來得及問達米安本人這個問題就被強制帶到這種鬼地方，一想著那個小孩自作聰明做著他認為穩妥的事情，將自己蒙在鼓裡整整一個月，他就氣不打從一處來。

「噓，我看到他來了！」

胖子忽然豎起一根粗手指打斷斯萊德的問題，他從剛才就在用胸前口袋裡摸出一方光滑的金屬當做鏡子，反射著通風口外的景況。斯萊德微微揚起頭，瞇著眼從通風口望出去，才意識到自己處於什麼位置。

視角非常低，地面只比通風口低一個手掌寬，地平線消失在目測三十米左右的另一面牆，與這一側對稱同樣有這種地溝似的牢房。地面是光滑平整的深灰石塊，材質接近大理石但顏色混濁許多。切割邊界的弧形略有變化，或許拼出了什麼圖形或文字，他看不到全貌。斯萊德將臉緊貼在石牆上往上看卻望不見天頂，但根據支撐建築的圓柱判斷也是石質建築。他先前以為達米安住的草木房子就是島民的建築標準，而這石廳的寬廣與工整超乎他的想像。不光是建築結構還是原材料的加工工藝，都達到了中世紀水準，然而建築風格不屬於哥特式或是羅曼式，硬要說的話，更近似於「船」的理念。那些彎曲的弧度彷彿船身，而貫穿房間中間的整根石塊便是龍骨。

儘管沒有能看見的窗口，建築四壁散發出朦朧而柔和的光，是任何石製建築所不擁有的。

「本島」就是這樣先進嗎……

這裡應該是法院或審判所一類的公共建築，遠看比平常更嬌小的達米安在兩個壯漢攙拉下跌跌撞撞地走了出來，手腳都戴著沈重的枷鎖，大概是不想扯痛背後的傷口，一直抬著一邊胳膊分擔重量。壯漢把他丟到地上，小孩兩腿一軟就跪下了。

這……在搞什麼阿？他明明就是被打的那個耶。

這個小鬼竟然還嫌自己惹事生非！明明他最讓人操心！

「他……他怎麼被人弄成那個樣子？」斯萊德忍不住問出聲來。

「呃，斯萊德，你和塔庫塔生活在一起，他化龍型時，你有沒有注意過他的尾巴根上有一個環？」

擦屁股的時候都看過好幾次了。斯萊德點頭，胖子盯著鏡子裡的倒影，繼續講到。

「那天和他在沙地打架的阿泰也有，我也有，我們居住的島上所有人都有。這是被流放時的印記。我們都是犯了重罪遭到驅逐的人，所以才會住到那種落後的小島，使用魔法的權利也被剝奪，每晚還要做苦工，要不就是無聊的鬥毆，因為沒有人知道自己是否還有回去的機會。」

「當然，去年我來的時候，達米安就已經在這裡了。如果你想知道他犯了什麼罪，不如親自去問……咳，我是不想了解太多。」

這也是囚犯間的禮儀嗎，還是對小朋友多餘的寵愛？之前斯萊德仔細確認過，確實是有一個金屬製的黑色粗環，他問起那是做什麼用的，小孩很響地咂了一下舌頭，沒回答。他還以為那是在賭氣呢。

被放逐的罪犯……

看不太出來。這種手無縛雞之力的幼兒能犯什麼重罪，莫非是太過能惹事把雙親氣死了。或是替人背鍋坐冤牢？他那樣斤斤計較愛生氣，一般人會找這樣的硬柿子捏嗎。

「他會怎樣？」

「我也不知道。運氣好挨上幾下就得了，運氣不好，要一直打到昏迷哩。」胖子答完，就別過身去，將鏡子捂在胸口，似乎也不忍心繼續看了。

實際上也沒有繼續看的必要，外面的聲音迴盪在大廳每個角落，聽得很清晰。什麼「隱瞞」、「包庇」等重新宣讀一邊，到放著真正肇事的斯萊德不管，令他質疑自己到底是被抓來幹啥的。達米安把上半身的衣服脫掉，露出纏著繃帶的後背，趴在地上。

竟然對小孩用杖刑，真是可怕的司法體系。

「喂，這個借我用一下。」

斯萊德說著把手伸向胖子懷中的金屬鏡子，正痛苦得滿手大汗的胖子沒抓住就讓他拿走了。他或許以為斯萊德要看，但眼瞧著他向後擺臂的架勢，意識到了什麼不對勁。

「你……你要幹什麼？！斯萊德？」

機會只有一次，不能讓這個東西礙事。斯萊德一腳把他踢到牆上，因為房間本就狹窄，倒下的胖子幾乎纏住了他的兩腿。

「你瘋了！這樣你會、你會……」

「你們才瘋了，我才不要再給他縫一遍傷口，別在讓我遇到這種煩人的事情了！」

他貫注全力到指尖，旋轉拋出那打磨光滑的金屬圓片。這句話不光是對達米安說，更是對這場意外之旅的抱怨，這筆帳也算在那個未知的大罪人頭上好了。高速迴旋的金屬插進執刑者腦門正中央，他揮舞籐棍的手還沒來得及放下，直直停在半空中。這恐怕是戲劇性的一幕，按住達米安胳膊的兩名男子也嚇得不輕，他們貌似是十幾歲的少年，大張著嘴嗷嗷叫起來，似乎見到金屬撞進腦門的地方流下一到鮮血，以為死人了。

「不是我！是他！」胖子見狀撕心裂肺地喊起來，斯萊德真的很想再用力揍他一拳，然而他做不到了。

下一秒，地面的光束散去，他人就站在達米安身旁。

達米安就像貓咪見到突然出現的黃瓜，整個人誇張地抖了一下。斯萊德見周圍也沒人攔著，立刻抱起小孩腋下就要跑。

「斯萊德！你、你放開我！」達米安猛烈地扭動身子掙扎起來，尾巴繃得直挺挺，他被腳銬鎖住的兩腿在地上拖著，「你在幹什麼阿！」

「快閉嘴你個可惡的小崽子，告訴我出口在哪阿！」

「這裡沒有出口，你難道是走門進來的？」他冷靜的一句話再加上一個無奈的眼神，剛才按住達米安胳膊的兩個少年噗哧笑了出來。

「去他媽的魔法！」斯萊德破口大罵，抓著達米安的手卻沒有鬆開。

肅靜——從逐漸變窄的大廳最深處傳來一個聲音，沈穩而威嚴，是那時出現在達米安房間裡紅袍女人的聲音，卻像是滾雷般大而響亮。斯萊德下意識地往向聲源，腿卻止不住地發沈。整個建築彷彿沒有天頂永恆地縱向延伸，而本應該是「船頭」的位置如同分形幾何的晶體一般不斷向深處膨脹，無盡的深淵中是另一個深淵。

壓迫感吸住斯萊德跪在地上的腿，他能看到很細的金色沙子纏進自己的肌肉纖維之間，那恐怕是紅袍女性的魔法，或許要順著大腿爬進自己的脊椎，然後控制自己的大腦。他拼命想要站起來，可越纏越緊的金絲陷進肉裡，流出血來。繼續執刑，那個聲音這麼說到。

「斯萊德，快鬆開我……我還沒事、呃……」

無論如何，達米安就在手旁很近的位置。斯萊德揚起手，柔道中有這麼一招叫做「當身」，簡而言之就是毆打對方的要害。他手落下，被擊中後頸的達米安咕咚栽進自己懷裡。

「他再度揚起頭，紅袍的法官已現身站在他的面前。她從長袍下伸出一隻胳膊，相比她的身體有些扭曲地粗壯，覆蓋著鱗片和金色倒刺，彷彿人的頭下面是龍的身體。她又長又彎的指甲刮過斯萊德的面頰。

「那接下來的由你來承受嗎？」

「呃……嗚嗚……」達米安睜開眼，貧血眩暈的感覺還沒有過去。他抬起沒受傷的手揉了揉眼睛，外面已是深夜，新月之夜僅有點點星光，房間裡格外黑而安靜，沒有除自己以外的呼吸聲。

「斯萊德？」

只有風聲回應。他坐起來看了一會門帘外的天，黑乎乎一片，又躺下了。

「走了嗎……」就連狗子都不在了。達米安側身縮起雙腿，兩手交叉在胸前，摸到換好的繃帶。他記得在審判所昏過去、倒在男人懷裡的事，可不清楚自己怎麼回到家裡，又被清理好傷口的。斯萊德走了多久了？他能去哪？他閉上眼又睜開，瞪著黑暗中模糊的輪廓。

原本撿到斯萊德是一個意外，一個多月前的夜裡，他去臨近的無人島收集草藥，聽到了狗嗚嗚的哀鳴。本島外的地方很少有這樣的動物，或許是被海上龍捲風帶來，或許是乘著漂流木毒害，來到這座孤島的吧。

顧忌到狗對龍態的自己會害怕，他化作人形，沒想到狗幾乎是撲到他身上，拽著他的袍子要去某個地方。

難道還有其他落難的狗？半是好奇，半是同情。他想，若是一公一母就好了，家裡就不會總是冷清。

沒想到，費盡千辛萬苦從山洞裡挖出來的是一個氣若游絲、面黃肌瘦的男人。

他愣愣地站在那裡，看著狗去舔男人冰冷水腫的手指。

其實，婆婆說得對，他總是遇到人類，並且總是錯在他們身上。他不想再重蹈覆轍。每天和斯萊德睡在一起、不許他出門都只是為了監視，教他語言是為了了解他的目的，幫他治療傷口則是醫生的本能。

現在斯萊德走了，正如他所預想的那樣，不是件好事嗎？

只是回到原來的生活而已。

……

達米安把尾巴夾在兩腿之間，試圖入睡。他從兒時就喜歡夾著尾巴睡覺，雖然父母常會調笑地說他是落跑的小狗。說來只有兩條腿的人類總是對自己的尾巴很感興趣，有一次斯萊德的手指順著尾巴根摸到尾巴尖，就會有一點點想尿尿，但是很舒服。為什麼呢……

這時門外忽然傳來咚咚咚咚，急匆匆登上圓木台階的腳步聲。

「斯萊德！」他翻身下床，衝到門口跳起來就要打人。

「呃，小塔庫塔，是我。」胖子舉著燈避開達米安的攻擊，有點尷尬地說。

「喔、喔……阿瓦，你有什麼事？」達米安放開他，臉上發燒，趕緊拽拽自己的衣襬。

「我只是想來看看你。」阿瓦摸了摸達米安的額頭，兩人一同圍著燈坐在地上，「我在審判所和斯萊德老兄被關在一起，他為了救你把我的鏡子扔了出去，你也看到了吧，後來他替你挨過懲罰……」

「他替我……？」達米安一時語塞。

「是啊，斯萊德老兄真是厲害，看他那一身肌肉，被打了幾十下都一點事沒有！他自己說是恢復得快，我覺得太不可思議了！後來我也挨了幾下，但用了你給的藥膏，也不那麼疼了。」說著阿瓦活動了幾下胳膊，看樣子真的沒事。小醫生自豪地哼了一聲。

「那是以前父親的配方，我稍微改良了一下。」

「看到你沒事就好，有什麼需要的告訴我，你也挺不容易的。啊，我給你帶了點吃的。」阿瓦從背上的包袱裡拿出一小包貝殼和一條烤魚，遞給達米安時還是熱的，「斯萊德老兄說你喜歡吃這個？我是沒吃過。」

達米安驚訝地大聲反問：「他沒走嗎？」

「當然沒有了！」阿瓦很奇怪地說，「他就在我家睡覺呢。我們剛吃過飯，他說肚子太餓，不想打擾你休息。」

「他肯定沒說後半句吧。」

「呃，實際上他說的是：達米安醒了要打我。」

達米安不自覺地笑了。不知道為什麼，可能是吃到了飯，可能是有這一盞燈，到剛才為止的苦惱情緒全都煙消雲散。他拆開裹在烤魚外面的椰子葉，大口大口地吃起來。

「小塔庫塔，斯萊德在你身邊，你都變得不一樣了。」

「？」達米安嘴裡塞滿食物，瞪著阿瓦，對方則露出寬慰的表情，給他遞水。

「我自從來這裡，還沒看到過你那樣笑呢。」

3.2

很高興你還活著，斯萊德。

「哼，活受罪阿。」

日頭升高，斯萊德靠在門邊和人工智能久違地用英文交談，狗兒在屋外的草坪上追逐小蜘蛛。阿瓦是個靠手工藝過日子的小商人，不大的房間裡堆滿他做的椰子碗、木盆、石刀一類，地板被一圈厚木屑圍住，中間是一張吊床，兩頭夾上木條變得比達米安的更寬、更平，而阿瓦睡在上面還是會明顯凹陷下去。這個三十多歲的商人雖膽小怕事，卻不是什麼壞人，在審判所擔心達米安的樣子也不假。斯萊德丟暗器傷人這件事連累了他，他反而變得更加崇拜這個大膽為小孩出頭的外來者。

他說若是和小孩在一起生活有任何不便，隨時可以去找他借宿，露骨地暗示成年人那方面需求的問題。不知道這囚犯島上有妓院或是什麼門路，斯萊德對和魔法生物交媾有些猶豫，但何嘗不是一種新奇的體驗呢。不過他習慣了聞達米安房間裡那股草藥香薰的氣味，受傷的小孩暫時也離不開自己，便決定天亮就往回走。

你的身體恢復得非常順利，這座島上的飲食似乎能刺激你的自癒能力。

「是嗎？我倒是感覺沒什麼。」他拉著門口的樹枝做了幾個引體向上，樹幹都在傾斜，只好鬆手，「太久沒活動筋骨，什麼都感覺不到。」

斯萊德叫了聲狗，該回家了。

處刑後被直接強制送回小島，驚鴻一瞥本島的先進和夢幻後，這座囚犯之島看起來確實乏善可陳。除了被開拓出來的主幹道外，到處都是雜草，高大魁梧的榕樹盤根交錯，彼此的氣根纏繞生長在一起。椰樹，檳榔，叫不出名字的熱帶植物和藤蔓雜亂無章地生長覆蓋大片沙地。時間約莫到了下午，氣溫逐漸升高，斯萊德躲在樹蔭下，路旁的魚尾葵垂下瀑布般沈甸甸果實，爛在地上散發異樣的腐臭。

一路上看到幾間外觀類似的房子，大概是囚犯統一的住所，各自垂著門簾看不到裡面是什麼。白天幾乎沒有人外出，海風陣陣吹拂，草木微微搖動，樹影也跟著搖晃。在寧靜的小路上，耳邊冬青不斷盤問斯萊德關於達米安和龍島的事。一路說著，一路走，按照阿瓦給的指示，很快就到了達米安居住的沙地附近。

在棕櫚樹陰下立著一個人影。

難道是達米安出來迎接自己？斯萊德嘖嘖兩聲，心裡有點小波動。然而仔細一看，那個東西虎背熊腰，足有兩米高，一隻眼睛蒙著眼罩，另一隻直直盯著斯萊德，那種龍族特有的野獸般的眼睛。

「你回來的可有點晚阿。」

「你倒是來這麼早。」斯萊德不想搭理對方，保持原本地步調向前走，狗本有些不安似的貼緊自己的腳踝小跑，見到主人毫不畏懼，也勇敢地叫了一聲。那人對狗的存在很感興趣似的，用逗鳥的聲音彈了彈舌頭。

「有什麼事嗎？」

「這隻狗是你的對嗎？」阿泰說著，走了過來，「最初見到這隻狗的時候，我就覺得不對勁了。雖然達米安說是在無人島上撿的，我沒有相信，也許是好奇，就去他說的山洞附近看了看，結果發現了一個奇怪的小東西。它明明沒有魔法的痕跡，無論是用石頭砸還是用火烤都不會壞掉，別的我不知道，只能確定這一定不是島上的東西。」

斯萊德將肩上的包袱放到地上，用手按著狗的頭讓它原地不動。

「這也是他的狗。」

「什麼？」

「這也是達米安的狗。他替我養的。」

兩人之間約有一步距離，和比自己略微高一點的阿泰正面對峙，斯萊德揚起下巴偏頭看著他，不確定他在被擊敗後還會想挑戰第二次。

「那小孩因為你差點要被打斷胳膊，現在連上廁所都要我把尿。說實話，我根本不想管他，那種小孩死活跟我有什麼關係。但你撿到的是我的東西，反正你也不會理解其中的原理，回去弄弄你的眼睛吧。」

阿泰並沒有聽他的話，他可能連那句話都沒有聽見，僅僅用殘留的那隻獨眼凝視斯萊德。面對奪取自己左眼的外來者，那眼神不帶狂怒或絕望，而是執著地訴求，曉得斯萊德是同類那樣渴望的、自毀的訴求。他的目標很明確僅有斯萊德一人，而那樣對小孩動粗、第二天一早就來這裡等候的囚犯，斯萊德也不指望他會怕自己。

「我不想記恨達米安，他不像你我。」阿泰終於開口，「我有一個條件，你讓我打一拳，這件事就算過去了。」

「……好好，打一拳，然後還想怎麼樣？殺了我嗎？」

「如果不是在這裡，我會。」

「……」如果不是那天達米安妨礙，這個東西早死了。斯萊德聳聳肩，放下雙臂示意對方動手。

穿過棕櫚樹林，就是那片熟悉的白沙地。

樹屋的圓木台階上坐著一個小身影，在暖洋洋的日光下正打瞌睡，腦袋低垂著在胸口投下一片淺淺的陰影，頭頂髮旋上朦朧的光暈不時被海風吹散，但很快又歸於平靜。狗率先衝了過去，小爪子在沙地上啪嗒啪嗒，達米安應激地睜開眼睛，又因為白沙反射得陽光刺眼，只好皺著眉頭瞇起眼。他揚起手遮著日光，任憑撲進懷中的狗舔自己的下巴。斯萊德慢慢踩過狗兒的腳印，漸漸能聽清達米安故作惱怒的罵聲，他有些長了、遮住腦門的前髮使他的小臉看上去不那麼圓了，在揚起的手掌下深色的陰影中眼尾上翹著，有種說不出的成熟味道。一瞬他們的視線交匯，小孩站在台階上俯視著斯萊德。

「我餓了，有沒有做我的飯阿？」斯萊德登上台階要去摸小孩的腦袋，手被啪得拍走。

「你的衣服呢？」達米安的小手握著斯萊德的手腕，難以置信地瞪著渾身上下只用腰帶圍住屁股的老男人，從胸口灰白的毛看到了小腹卷卷的毛，然後迅速地移開了視線。

「扔了。」他簡潔地解釋，「你還有多餘的吧？」

「你……你……你不要裸著走來走去阿！」小孩追著走進房門的斯萊德，「好噁心啊！」

「什麼？你不是小醫生嗎！竟然說人體噁心！」斯萊德一遍翻找達米安放衣物的藤條箱子，一邊忿忿不平地為自己這具健美的身體平反，他可是很自戀的。

「我是說你的毛好噁心！你是狗嗎，為什麼會長那麼多毛啊！」

「這是男人的象徵，你懂什麼你個小屁孩！」

「胡說，正常人才不長那麼多毛的！快穿上衣服！」達米安開始踢他的小腿。

「我就不。」斯萊德回過身一把抓住小孩的細胳膊往自己胸口拉，「來摸一摸吧，你看。」

「不要不要不要好噁心……」短短的手指不情願地和胸毛摩擦，達米安渾身發毛，扭動身子拼命掙扎也無法掙脫斯萊德的一隻手。

「你每天都睡在這些毛上面喔。」

達米安艱難地咽了一口口水，似乎回憶起自己用臉貼著斯萊德胸口爆睡加磨牙的種種痴態，不過安分也只有一瞬。他張嘴嗷嗚咬上斯萊德的小臂，犬牙陷進肉裡還挺疼。斯萊德趕緊把他甩開，看著紅起一圈牙印的胳膊。撤回前言，這小鬼根本沒有長大。

「你看看，現在誰是小狗？」

達米安很不開心似的抱著雙臂靠在門口，就像他們分別的那天一樣。明明只過了一個晚上，卻產生出好久不見的錯覺。斯萊德懶洋洋地打個哈欠，不理會小孩陰沈而冷漠的凝視，他現在急需休息。

「斯萊德……你為什麼回來了？」

「那邊沒有床給我睡阿。」

「這裡也沒有。」他兇巴巴地說，斯萊德剛在吊床上坐下。

「來。」男人拍拍自己的膝蓋。

「幹什麼？」

「繼續睡覺阿，還是說你喜歡蹲在台階上睡？」

小孩眨眨眼睛，四肢緊繃著像個石板一動不動。得得，斯萊德躺下又打了個哈欠，猜達米安不出五分鐘就會過來。他剛閉上眼，就感覺吊床邊緣被輕輕拉動。

「你不走嗎？」

「我決定我去哪。」

「那你以後都睡地上。」

然後一個頭的重量頂在胸口，被陽光烤得溫熱的頭髮絲透過布料傳來熟悉的氣味，小動物特有的那股彷彿野生的乾草又或是山石在夏日散發的氣味。他眼角的餘光看到小狗的尖鼻子在吊床邊蹭了蹭，它如果仍像一個月前那樣小而柔軟，斯萊德還能讓它一起躺在床上，可小動物一個月就能長大許多。它的獠牙和爪子不再像以前只是秀氣可愛的裝飾了。

「我帶了新的鍋回來。刀的話……我再給你做一把。」

達米安沒有說話，即使想要極力隱瞞，他反覆眨眼睛的動作出賣了一宿沒睡堆積的睡意。經歷突如其來的審判和重傷失血的折磨，對一個十二歲的小孩來講略為沈重了。或許是慈悲，或許是報恩？斯萊德想這孩子需要舒服地睡一覺。

兩者皆非。這只是理性判斷最利於他養傷的行為罷了。

感覺身上的小東西呼吸逐漸平穩，斯萊德稍微動了下身子從腰帶裡摸出伴隨自己來到這座奇妙島嶼的老朋友。

虛擬冬青，斯萊德不太好用的道德指南手冊。

你沒告訴他發生的事。——合成音冷漠地敘說。

「唔，和他有什麼關係。」他兩指揉揉眉心，一手將虛擬冬青放到胸口一貫的位置，「幸好阿泰給我們送來了必需品，他的牙會成為一把鋒利的刀……」

是的，那時阿泰用拳頭揍了他，等斯萊德轉過身去準備離開，又用自己那夜脫落的尖牙刺了過來。

幸好他沒有扎穿肺，只是深深刺進後腰的臟器，讓斯萊德痛不欲生罷了。雖然傷口可以再生，流出去的血只能靠調養補回來，斯萊德就在距離白沙地十米遠的地方躺了三十分鐘，等器官重新長回去，把刃牙頂出來。

地上的血還好，衣服只能丟棄，不過斯萊德把那白牙拿在手裡，大小接近日本短刀，正適合身高一米三的達米安用。

——然後用來切你們每天吃的菜？這孩子要是知道了肯定會吐的。

「他不會，他眼睜睜看著我把同胞的眼睛挖出來，叫都沒叫一聲。」斯萊德若有所思，「這孩子絕對不是什麼正常的……正常的乖孩子。他和我……」

他和我——後半句只需心領神會。一個危險的念頭，比利會阻止他，阿泰不想怨恨達米安，但斯萊德仍固執地抓住這個危險的念頭，享受這個念頭沖刷的快感。他還從未見過比達米安更罪孽深重的孩子：一個被流放多年的重刑犯。那雙金綠的眼睛裡並非自暴自棄的瘋狂或絕望，而是與之相當的野性和理想。他心裡有點什麼不同於其他囚犯的閃光，就像指引船隻穿過迷霧的燈塔，這正是斯萊德想要仔細看清的。

他用自己的手藝去拯救一幫不知好歹的惡棍，而他也是個糟透了的小孩，被強盜和狼當作親血肉養大。

這是一個神蹟嗎？壓傷的蘆葦你不折斷，將殘的燭火你不吹滅。

抑或只是程度問題。斯萊德懂那種感覺，逐漸偏離正常人的平庸生活，變得卓越，同時變得殘忍。而在卓越面前沒有什麼燈塔是不能被摧毀的。

這並不關乎榮譽，這是個人的終焉，即為「業」。

「我準備在這座島上多待一段時間。」他說，這裡還有許多有趣的東西值得發現。

——那你就需要告訴他，那天在審判所真正發生的事情。

「比利，我會的，但不是現在。」斯萊德說著，疲倦地用手摸了摸脖子上魔法的痕跡。那是他被允許居住在達米安身邊的代價，一個賭注。


	5. Chapter 5

4.1

未經人事的柔軟手掌向上張開，細而短的五指伸展到極限，指尖微微顫抖著。

「再試一次，盡你最大的力度。」

達米安合攏手指，握住斯萊德的手腕。他的手不夠大，拇指和中指碰不上。

「不用太勉強哦。」

咂舌。小孩誇張地抬起胳膊肘便於用力，一個月左右的療養下後背的傷口已經癒合，只是肌肉仍處於疲乏狀態。能恢復得如此順利，多虧達米安在最初那幾個星期拼命克服對痛感的恐懼，試圖完成簡單的家務。斯萊德看他背著自己滿臉是汗努力的樣子，也不好阻止，相信對方是懂醫術的，不會做出傻事。那時拿什麼掉什麼，現在能握住菜刀做飯了。老雇傭兵本人不經常受傷，對傷口的收拾一直很粗糙，拆線時有一半是達米安對著鏡子指示的。沒有任何現代科技幫助的情況下，他心裡還是捏了把汗。

「怎麼了？你已經恢復握力了吧。」

他注意到小孩鬆開手，一臉陰沈地抱著手腕。

「會抖……嘖。」

「總會好起來的，不過這段時間樓下的『助人為樂』就危險了。」

達米安哼了一聲，轉頭走到後門那邊，斯萊德看到掀起的門簾一角，知道這孩子又一個人去擺弄手術刀復健了。

也罷。他抬頭望著太陽西沈，棕櫚林的山丘間很快就要飛出大量長翅膀的巨型蜥蜴。斯萊德已經習慣晝伏夜出的生活，達米安養病的時間裡都是他在輔助小孩給前來求醫的島民治療，凌晨再趁沒人時去海邊捕魚。不知不覺，島民都熟悉了斯萊德的存在。

不可思議的是，這些人簡單地接納了他，似乎除了因為虛擬冬青而起爭執的阿泰以外，幾乎沒有人對斯萊德這個外來者表示仇恨。

想來也是，達米安最初叫他庫里，這些人明顯把他當作達米安收養的一塊弱小的肉。雖然也有像阿瓦那樣的怪胎，大部分人仍是不把斯萊德當回事，專注於獨善其身的囚犯生活。

而斯萊德，即便心裡略有不爽，介於和達米安的約定也只好忍氣吞聲。他不能再做威脅他人性命、損傷身體的事情，大部分時間被綑綁在主人達米安身邊。島上私鬥不被禁止，但謀殺並不被允許，法律規定囚人的性命和身體屬於本島，而地位低於達米安的斯萊德，一個外來者加人類，更是金字塔底層。

位於底層的男人，偶爾對著虛擬冬青說話時，還會被人當作神經病。

「這是什麼樣的機關？」斯萊德把高科技介紹給達米安的時候，小龍崽子兩根指頭夾著金屬片左右細看，「你會用這個做什麼？」

——基本來講，大部分功能被禁用。

「是、是誰在說話！」

——威廉·冬青，斯萊德的老相識，曾服役於皇家空軍22中隊，現在與你交談的是人工智能復刻版。

「冬青？這裡面有什麼東西？為什麼會說話？這到底是什麼樣的機關？」小孩完全不能接受超乎目前所有常識的物件，在手心翻來覆去看，用指尖戳戳，「等等，這證明斯萊德其實有朋友……」

「你得出的結論好像有點跑題。」老男人無奈地說著拿回人工智能，「要說的話，是孽緣吧。」

「這個人在你來的地方等你回去嗎？」

「有沒有呢……可能沒有我，他們過得更開心吧。」前妻和兒女們的面影紛紛閃過，一些記憶角落的煩悶和惆悵一瞬佔據了他的心，但隨之而來的是解脫和無動於衷的暗喜。

「也是，如果曾經的生活很快樂安逸，你怎麼會願意留在這裡。」小孩勾起嘴角冷冷地笑了笑，「人類也有各種各樣的，你不是什麼被珍愛的人吧。」

斯萊德對達米安一針見血的風涼話已習以為常，這孩子就是這麼口無遮攔，用他小小的腳掌踩在他人的腦袋上。心裡知道他說中了，就更不能作出掉水準的反應，反正兩個人是同一根繩子上的螞蚱，對已成現實的事情和面子爭執毫無意義。

「對了，你說之前也有像我這樣的人來過島上，那是怎麼一回事？」他決定轉移話題，「他們是怎麼來，怎麼走的？」

達米安卻顧左右而言他，對斯萊德和他的人工智能露骨地諷刺一番，斯萊德幾乎要忍不住揍他的衝動，然而看在對方是個傷患又是小孩的份上只是惡狠狠地吼了他幾句，極其不開心地結束了那次談話。

真不知道這個小孩怎麼越來越討人厭。

他在心裡希望達米安再可惡一點，就能平衡偶爾露出惹人喜愛的一面。

為探究曾經的人類外來者究竟何去何從，斯萊德在島民中開拓新的人脈，不斷探索魔法的島嶼。達米安養病期間幾乎半個島的島民都前來探望，門口總是堆滿果實和藥草，搞得小孩呆呆地一臉不好意思，被阿姨叔叔們揉來揉去，小臉捏變形。斯萊德才知道自己在審判所的作為已經傳遍全島，不論男女見到他都激動不已，都要來摸他的頭表示友好。

這種場面實在過於恐怖，老男人迅速溜出房間，逃得遠遠的。

他問過阿瓦，對方卻說那件事發生在他被流放之前，雖然有所耳聞，但那時不認識達米安又忙於生計，具體事情一概不知。「不過，斯萊德老兄，算是一句忠告。」阿瓦故意壓低聲音說，「在這座島上不要對過去的事情太認真，會惹人生氣的。你也別那樣在乎啦，我們找點快樂的事情做唄。」

目送達米安的身影消失在門簾後，斯萊德走入棕櫚樹林，前去赴約。

「以前來島的人類的事情？」半裸的女人一手撥弄著斯萊德叉開的兩腿間的陰毛，一手熟練地按揉著他的陰囊，「達米安說的？有那種事嗎？」

「大概在兩年前，你一點沒聽說過？」他揚起頭靠在織物編成的長枕上，心想這東西枕著比達米安吊床上的那塊舊毯子舒服多了，得給家裡也弄一個。

「唔……別問我問題，你不會沒興致了嘛。」她故作不高興地握住斯萊德的陰莖，湊上去親了親。

行吧。老男人徹底放鬆全身肌肉，闔上眼，任憑腿間的女人擺弄自己的陰莖。和龍族女人性交沒有想像的怪誕，看慣了鱗片覆蓋的長尾巴和象徵囚人的鐵環，這反而成為勾起性慾的刺激。女人喜歡被撫摸尾巴內側，他就照著做了，挺腰一下下撞進趴著的女人體內，一邊跩著她纏綿在自己手腕的尾巴。偶爾這樣發洩一下堆積的性慾很是舒服，斯萊德從前就不太喜歡禁慾，對女人和性有種天然的軟弱。年長的艾德林勸誘年少的自己成為實驗品，也那樣誘惑自己進入她狹窄的甬道。大概是因為兒時缺乏母愛，總渴望被女人包裹。

這樣的感情在喪鐘的事業開始後逐漸消失，斯萊德早已不指望通過交媾行為獲得任何包容與接納。

孤獨的鬼魂繼續飄蕩下去，一瞬有些快樂的眩暈。

沒有避孕套，最後射在女人的臀間，他想喝點啤酒，房間裡只有一盞燭光搖曳的小油燈，照著地毯和散落的靠枕，他們在做愛時弄亂的。

「為什麼你這麼在乎？」女人見他不回答，繼續補充道，「我是說你之前問我的那件事。」

「就是好奇而已。」斯萊德往身上套衣服，隨口答道。

「如果你想知道更多關於達米安的事情，不如去問問阿泰，你認識他吧？」女人側臥著梳理自己微卷的棕髮，「聽說他們早在流放之前就認識，具體怎麼回事，我也不清楚嘍。」

「達米安見過那個人類，對吧？」他心裡隱約這樣覺得，這個小孩的語氣和反應，以及其他人模稜兩可的回答只能得出一個答案，「他把那個人類藏了起來，就像他對我做的一樣，那麼究竟有沒有被發現……」

「喂喂喂，你看我長得像先知還是巫師？」女人提高音量不悅地反問，「在我們的交易以外，我額外地給你了一個線索，你就應該感謝我並且識趣地走開，人類。你在做的事情已經很不入流了。」

斯萊德沒辦法，謝過她就走出了樹屋，莫名感覺自己整天討人嫌。阿泰，這個名字中充滿說不清的厭惡和煩躁，憑什麼他要問其他人關於達米安的事情。再說了，他想問的根本不是這個小鬼怎樣，而是曾經來島的人類。

調查沒有進展，結局就會變成單純的嫖娼。

「你就真的來找我了？」獨眼青年站在石穴洞口略帶嘲諷又難以置信地說，「遺憾那時我沒扎穿你的肺……你的身體果然很特殊。」

「回答我的問題。」他沒好氣地命令到，「我現在煩得很，沒心情和你閒聊。」

「那就請回吧。」阿泰做了個送客的手勢，「你就是因為沒心情才來我這裡的吧。放著達米安沒事嗎？」

「你要是幾年前就認識他的話就更該知道，那小鬼是個什麼性格。」

「那他恐怕也不會喜歡你來問我這些。」

「我只要你用你的那張爛嘴回答我的問題。」

兩人無言地瞪視彼此唯一的眼睛，彷彿照著奇妙的魔鏡。

「進屋來吧。」阿泰終於開口，「正好我心情也不怎麼樣。」

對於這個自信的年輕人阿泰來講，人分兩類，有趣與無趣。恐怕他對斯萊德的好奇心勝過了恥辱和同類厭惡，正如他全憑好奇找到了被泥土掩埋的虛擬冬青。他的第六感向來很準，敏感多疑的神經配上對暴力的放縱使他落到現在的境遇。他在自己的洞穴裡開黑賭場，規模不大，會員僅限信得過的囚犯。腦子有問題，曾有人這麼覺得，但他只是想給自己找樂子。

斯萊德對石穴沒有什麼好印象，勉強跟在阿泰身後走了幾步。洞穴內壁貼滿大小不一的紙符，材質類似早期造紙術用草漿做出來又薄又粗糙的黃紙，字和符號或許是某種植物染料印上去的，好像一些迷宮，地圖，又或者是咒語，房間裡也瀰漫著一股油與染料的味道。正對著入口的牆壁上掛著一盞圓球形的燈，地上鋪著紅白相間的地毯，左右各有一個門簾通往洞穴其他房間。

兩人在地毯上面對面坐下，阿泰的聲音迴盪在洞穴內。

「達米安是個不太一樣的小孩，早熟，矛盾，獨特。我確實在本島見過他，只有幾次，那時我幫他的父親辦事。不是什麼適合親子活動的好差事，但他非跟著來了。雖然我不久之後就被抓進審判所，然後就被流放，反而聽到了不少表面上被隱瞞的消息。」

「那個人類是突然出現，突然消失的。島上突然出現外來物種也不是什麼怪事，畢竟大洋中漂流著許多神秘。但他不像你。那人隻身來到這裡，島上的人想要殺了他。」

「原因在於，他觸犯了島上的禁忌。」

斯萊德抬起一邊眉毛。

「他殺了人？」

「那是法律。所謂禁忌，是更高尚，深奧，不可試探的。你知道吧，是信仰和傳統。」

小島確實在某種宗教勢力的籠罩下，獲得魔法的特權，或許更接近神了也說不定。

「看來他逃走了，他必須是逃走了，要不然達米安也不會說他走了。這件事除去他，沒有人知道，就連我都不知道，我以為那個人類死了。」阿泰沈思著慢慢講到，「我看他是不知道你會來問我，才告訴你這件事。」

「……那他究竟是怎麼逃走的？」

面對斯萊德的問題，阿泰只是擺擺手，故作玄虛地繼續說。

「我們可以猜測。」

「達米安放他走了。」斯萊德說出自己的推理，「所以他被流放了。」

阿泰拍手鼓掌。

「怎麼可能，他要是能做到那種事……」

「他不僅僅是個十歲小孩，他的父親是島上的執刑人，如果島民想要死刑，他們必須將犯人交給執刑人，那麼機會就來了。」阿泰興奮的語氣仿佛正在觀看精彩的犯罪電影，「當然，這充其量只是我們這些觀眾的猜測，故事的結局只有本島的人和達米安曉得，甚至……只有達米安一個人曉得。」

「……」

如果達米安能一人闖入監獄將死刑犯釋放出來，他為什麼沒有瞞天過海？斯萊德不認為這孩子是會迷迷糊糊地做值得後悔之事的人，他應該訂製一個詳實完整的計畫，等待最善的時機，然後不留痕跡地完成自己的罪行。若是中途出了亂子導致事情敗露，這一群會魔法的龍怎麼可能抓不到一個弱小的人類？又或者是良心將他折斷，事後自首？不論如何，罪行已經完成，他卻沒能成功。

這樣模稜兩可的邏輯令斯萊德更加困惑，而唯一知曉真相的孩子，儘管每天生活在身邊，嘴卻緊得像蚌殼。

有時他覺得自己能徹底看透達米安的思想和心理，有時又彷彿無能為力。

阿泰饒有趣味地看著斯萊德逐漸皺緊的眉頭，對自己這番話造成的效果感到極度滿意。半打趣地，他摸摸下巴想要再滿足一下自己的好奇心。

「斯萊德，看在我們之間已經冰釋前嫌，我又給你提供了如此豐富的情報，你必須誠實回答我的一個問題。」

「你說。」

「你是戀童癖嗎？」

4.2

回到家就看到談話的焦點正躺在地上，把腳翹到吊床上，一副無賴模樣讀著手中的書。

書大概是通過黑市從本島偷來的，阿泰前幾天偷偷丟在門口的沙地上。書脊的鎖插入尾巴用魔法才能打開，不過鎖已經被破壞了。

這種東西即便在本島也是罕見的藏品，唯有家教良好的菁英才配擁有的無價之寶。畢竟大部分人是不識字也不需要識字的，他們用簡單的符號即可紀錄數量或日期，而書籍紀錄的內容大多是更抽象複雜難解的知識，比如達米安手裡關於醫術的書，又比如關於島民信仰的書……

阿泰所說的「禁忌」，具體是什麼呢？

「最近夜晚變長了。」達米安唐突的發言打斷了斯萊德的思路。

最早來這裡時，大概是北半球的一月，經過大概三個月的時間，季節接近春分了吧。

「這座島會變冷嗎？」

「會下雨，飛起來會打濕翅膀，視野也不好。真是討厭的季節。」他啪地闔上書，「不過雨季結束的第二天，就是新的一年。」

斯萊德房屋正中間的地毯上盤腿坐下，隨手摸到什麼果子就往嘴裡塞。最近也沒做什麼耗費體力的事，胃口卻越來越大。

「你這一晚幹什麼去了？」

「沒什麼阿，散步。」

不單出去嫖娼，還打聽到了你的秘密喔。

「有股奇怪的味道喔。」

小孩說著翻身四肢著地爬過來，在斯萊德頸窩聞了聞。

「這是什麼……香味？汗味？」

「喂喂喂，你別湊那麼近。」斯萊德一手按著他的頭把他推開，「狗呢？你有給他餵東西嗎？」

「狗在阿瓦那裡。他說想以狗為主題做新的碗和鍋，做好了送給我們當新年禮物……」

隨便就把重要的狗借給別人！斯萊德說不出這種寄人籬下的苦衷。達米安好像對這個叫阿瓦的人很放心，還是單純把他當僕人使喚，以手臂受傷為理由經常叫他打雜丟垃圾一類。小孩靠在他身邊繼續讀書，斯萊德嚼著果子，感覺尾巴礙事地在自己身後蹭來蹭去。

這到底是什麼毛病。最近達米安的尾巴總是找時間就蹭，在牆上，桌腿上，斯萊德的腿上和屁股上，似乎是個無意識的行為，主人仍舊該做什麼做什麼。

有一次蹭得太起勁，忽然打翻了放水盆的架子，害得達米安渾身濕透。

他覺得不能再任憑這樣下去，手伸到背後揪住不斷磨蹭的那根尾巴。

「嗷！」達米安不開心地吼了一聲，「你幹什麼！我的尾巴是你的髒手能碰的嗎！」

「你幹什麼，這幾天老蹭我，你這根東西很礙事……呃！」

將尾巴拿到眼前，發現鱗片間浮起破破爛爛的白色薄膜嘩啦啦地往下掉，還有好些沾在手指上。

「好髒！你、你生病了嗎！」

「這……大概是在蛻皮啦。」小孩臉有點紅，嗖地把尾巴收回身後。

「靠！你會蛻皮喔！還不快去洗澡！」斯萊德一直在甩手，那上面透明的皮掉得一地毯都是。

「我有在洗阿！你才是！為什麼回來之後身上這麼臭！有股很難聞的臭氣！」達米安指著他的鼻子惡狠狠地罵到，「說起來……有時候我回房間裡就會有這股味道，你才有病吧！」

「……閉嘴，你這個什麼都不懂的無知小鬼！」斯萊德一把抓過達米安的後衣領，將他甩到自己肩膀上，「好，現在我們就去洗澡。順便把狗接回來。」

因為阿瓦的家就在通往海邊的途中，兩人扭打著走到那裡時，狗都懶得理他們。

「你們要去海邊洗澡阿……」阿瓦從快要溢出樹屋門口的一片白花花的木屑中探出頭，俯視著啃咬斯萊德胳膊的達米安和一手囚禁著小孩兩隻手腕的斯萊德，「唉，好懷念以前在本島的溫泉喔，那個對蛻皮中的尾巴很有保養效果的。」

「本島有溫泉？」

「哼，你是不知道本島的規模，溫泉都有三個呢。」達米安鬆口，口水弄得斯牙印濕答答，「那是貨真價實的火山溫泉。以前蛻皮的時候都去溫泉療養，還有專門的人幫我們搓尾巴，抹油……」

聽起來就和現代社會的SPA差不多。這小鬼果然原來家境富裕，搞不好是什麼小少爺。為了一個素不相識的人類把自己整成這樣，也只能說是傻了。

小島南部有一個弧度溫和的小海灣被附近歷代囚犯開發成為專門的洗浴中心，從海裡引水到陸上，再由火爐燒熱，加上不同的草藥運送到數個大小不一的澡池。兩人平日也不來這裡，在房間外面的白沙上架個浴盆，點火燒水就可以洗露天浴。不過，要兩個人一起洗還是有點擁擠，再加上這個蛻皮的尾巴需要特殊關照，到有洗浴服務的地方去洗澡是最佳選擇。

兩人在入口處的更衣室脫掉衣服，拿了牌子，一前一後走進霧氣蒙蒙的洗浴中心。

由於斯萊德的特殊身分，不少人停下搓澡的動作盯著他看個不停，還想偷偷伸手摸一摸，達米安煩躁地吼了幾聲才平息了這股好奇的騷動。他似乎有很強的佔有慾，討厭其他人未經允許就接近自己養的寵物，更厭惡在審判所事件後打斯萊德主意的那一部分囚犯。

越往裡走，池子的溫度越高，高溫蒸氣擠壓空氣，每一口呼吸都像在吸水。達米安找了盆沒有人的紅色池水滿意地坐了進去，尾巴上的皮開始分解。斯萊德實在受不了這個視覺衝擊，在鄰近的綠池子裡泡了起來。

溫度大概有一百攝氏度，皮膚刺刺的，很快適應後就舒服極了。他閉上眼，腦內盤旋著阿泰說過的話，下意識地想像著達米安解救人類的場景。

那是一個漆黑的夜晚，他騙過自己的家人，下到陰暗的石獄，用自己的魔法解開囚人身上的鎖鏈，幫助不知是男是女的人類用某種方法消失在黑夜籠罩的大海盡頭。

那時他是抱著怎樣的決意？

思考逐漸變慢，感覺一不小心就要睡著了。洗浴中心鄰近黎明時沒什麼人，只有安靜的水聲蕩漾。此刻，一個頭上纏著繃帶的男人一步步向兩人靠近，繃帶縫隙間露出兩隻眼睛左右觀察。他走過綠池子，在達米安的紅池子前停下腳步。

「嘿，塔庫塔，好久不見。」

「呃……」達米安抬頭盯著這個人足有五秒，「你誰阿？」

「是我，在島南居住的松叔叔啦。」他說著也泡進了池水中，用那張殭屍似的臉看向達米安，顴骨動了動，似乎在笑。

「你的臉怎麼了？」

池水中映著那張臉，彷彿滿是血。松猶豫了片刻，慢慢交代出緣由。

「其實，我前幾天和別人打賭來著。他們說如果我敢把臉放進沸水裡，就給我減緩變形的藥……我照做了，結果意外地沒事，也是命大吧，哈哈。」

「……是嗎。」

「他們找了人給我包紮，我就沒有去你那裡啦。」松嘴巴附近的繃帶在他說話時凹陷下去，脖子後面的一段泡在了水裡。他指了指背對著自己的斯萊德，「這位就是島上有名的人類嗎？沒有尾巴，胸口毛茸茸的，看起來好怪異喔。人類都是這樣的嗎？」

達米安沒有回話，在水裡換了個姿勢坐著。

「實際上，在這裡遇到你也是一種緣分。塔庫塔，你三天後可不可以來我家出診？」

「如果你是和別人打賭，我不會去。」

「不是打賭啦。我要參加一個比賽，不過可能有生命危險，如果塔庫塔——」

「我不去。」

又是一陣尷尬的沈默。

「拜託了，我需要更多的藥阿……」名叫松的男人哀求起來，放下自尊無視兩人之間歲數和閱歷的差距向達米安賣可憐，「我死了也無所謂，但我老婆現在那痛苦的模樣實在看不下去……都是這個鐵環害得，用不了魔法，我們還算什麼人阿！」

水霧中傳來幾個澡友贊同的呼聲。達米安無奈地揉揉太陽穴。

「……幾點？」

松立刻抱著達米安嗷嗷哭起來，臉上的繃帶都散了，那幅面貌造成了一陣哄笑，不過他根本不在乎。

三人走出洗浴中心和松告別時，紅日正躍出海平面。達米安身上暖烘烘，臉也因充血變得紅潤，雖然仔細照顧了蛻皮中的尾巴，他的心情並沒有好轉。一路上兩人之間沒有交流，還把去接狗的事情忘得一乾二淨。

4.3

出診對達米安至關重要，至於是好是壞，好在他忙起來對斯萊德發脾氣的次數就會減少，壞在右臂尚未徹底從創傷中恢復，不知那時出現在洗浴中心的繃帶男和達米安有多深交情，斯萊德看來只是達米安幼稚而執著的興趣愛好：救死扶傷，逞英雄一類。

本來達米安不打算帶上他一同前往出診的比賽會場，但好心的繃帶男主動邀請斯萊德前來觀賽，事情就這樣定下來。

在此之前，斯萊德問了幾個問題關於島民使用的「魔法」，似乎與他所知道的那類魔法不太一樣，彷彿沙粒般流動的光芒充滿不可思議的能力。

龍之島的起源在距今大約四百年前，他們的祖先在探索新的海域時發現本島那座巨大而富饒的美麗島嶼，就在那裡定居。變異來得突然，彷彿一場海上暴風雨，而變異後新島民的認知產生了進化。

「魔法出現了，龍的型態出現了，實際上這兩種異於人類的變化哪一種是起源，我們也不清楚。」達米安輕輕擺動蜕皮後閃閃發亮的尾巴尖，咬了一口手中的烤魚，「可以確定的是，我們成為了優越於人類的存在。」

「哼，有嗎？」斯萊德提起繃帶男所說到的變形和不能使用魔法的囚犯生活，「魔法……作為人類絕對不會想去依賴的東西，對於你們來講也是雙刃劍吧。」

「生來就會使用魔法，變成龍就可以在空中翱翔，這種特權伴隨新的規則，用你能理解的比喻來講，就像學習另一種語言時會有不同的文法。遺憾的是，沒有人會刻意學習自己的母語，因為在不知不覺中就能夠掌握。」他開始使用大量抽象的單詞，斯萊德聽得很費勁，「但你能察覺到文法中的『錯誤』，也就是我們說的『禁忌』。」

「『禁忌』是害，是錯誤，應該避開的結果，但從自身生出來的、無法避開的害，也就是『病』。變形就是其中一種啦。你可以想，有忽略責任導致的罪和行惡的罪。不過，大家老了都會多少經歷變形，用魔法調節的話也不妨礙生活。在這裡就不一樣了……」

也就是無法依賴魔法，要依靠醫學的意思嘍？斯萊德本對這類玄而又玄的東西不感興趣，現在倒有些好奇。即便靠體術和計謀可以與龍型的島民抗衡，但上次遇到魔法手足無措的事情怎麼都要避免。不能輕易與魔法師為敵，現在正是知己知彼的好時機。

「等一下，所以變形到底是什麼？」

「等你看到就知道了。」達米安眯起眼睛微微一笑，硬生生把斯萊德的那點好奇心擰成了不詳之預感。

三天後，囚犯之島島南椰樹林間的空地。

松沒有提前告知比賽的內容和規模，兩人按時出發，一個背著必備的醫療用品，一個帶著人工智能，向會場走去。午夜的明月被黑煙籠罩，看來是有什麼人在製作野外BBQ，或許龍也懂得野炊派對的快樂。果然，還未抵達場地就聞到一股濃濃的燒烤香，不是動物蛋白焚燒的氣味，而是彷彿松葉或香料淬火迸發出的香氣，再加上嗆鼻的辛辣，勾起了兩人的食慾。拐過最後一個彎，兩排椰樹通向的空地上，壓倒性的存在感佔據了斯萊德的視野。

遠看彷彿一座山，走到近處，微微抬起頭才能將其收盡眼底。搖晃的篝火光中，山一樣高的蘑菇堆在空地中央交錯的圓木舟上，散發出強烈的香味，類似東南亞美食層層疊疊的鮮香，用了不只一種調味料製造出濃厚的口感。被燒成棕色的白蘑菇再澆上深紅的醬汁，掩蓋了原本的顏色，看起來就像一個紅色的美味炸彈，毫不掩飾地用其滋味誘惑著剛吃過晚飯的斯萊德。

好久沒吃辣了。

以前最喜歡吃的墨西哥辣椒片好像有一年沒嚐過了。

咽口水，不自覺地咽口水。他瞥眼看了看達米安，小臉上還是那副見怪不怪的冷漠模樣，尾巴卻頗感興趣地上下一顛一顛。

「歡迎來到囚犯島大胃王比賽現場！」附近的一名年輕女性看到正在蘑菇山前徘徊的兩人，前來搭話，她戴著空白的木面具，似乎是工作人員，「你們是第一次來吧？參賽選手才能進這邊喔，爸爸帶小朋友去左手邊的觀眾席坐吧。」

「嘖。我是松選手邀請來的醫生達米安，先讓我去後台見他一面。」達米安聽到爸爸兩字氣得臉都歪了，但看在對方年輕無知的份上忍住發作，「雖然以前聽說過，沒想到是只有蘑菇的大胃王比賽。」

「喔，原來你是選手的醫生，那請跟我來。」工作人員聽說過達米安的名字，又偷看了幾眼斯萊德。這種時候讓達米安交涉就夠了。他扭頭看向觀眾席，就像體育場的台階座椅將蘑菇山三側圍住，已經有不少人在上面坐著等待比賽開始，但只有主辦方的人戴著面具。正要往後台走，領路的工作人員忽然問起「達米安還沒有嘗過我們研發的特殊醬料吧？」，說著用竹籤從主辦方桌上的樣品蘑菇中戳下兩朵分別遞給斯萊德和達米安。

「請嚐嚐吧。」

斯萊德懷疑地聞了聞，和達米安同時把燒烤蘑菇放入口中。

「喔喔……！好吃！」小孩兩眼發光。

「辣、好辣！嘔……」斯萊德將半塊吐到沙地上，還發燙的燒烤進到嘴裡一時嚐不出味道，但隨著半塊滑進喉嚨，嘴裡彷彿要噴火，舌頭整個都在發痛，沾到調料的嘴唇也感到刺痛。

「看來我們的調味料不合人類的口味。」工作人員點點頭，快活地說道，「如果喜歡，可以找那邊的大姊姊購買醬料喔。」

「你去買五罐！斯萊德！」達米安從腰帶裡掏出幾塊本島通用的貨幣，塞進斯萊德手中。

「為什麼是我？」再說五罐也太多了吧！吃辣那麼多小心屁眼痛喔！

「我要去後台找松，你就在這隨便逛逛吧。」

說著就和工作人員的大姊姊掉頭離開了。斯萊德把掌心的錢幣拋到半空中又接住，場地上搖著尾巴走來走去的工作人員忙著搬運一包一包的烤蘑菇和辣醬，沒有一個搭理他的。有幾個觀賽者在觀眾席喊人類看這邊，徹底把他動物看待。老男人懶得理會，無奈地去購買五罐辣醬。

「什麼叫隨便逛逛阿……我又不是在逛購物中心的女人。」

——大胃王比賽的舉辦人為什麼要隱藏身分？

「誰知道。這幫奇怪的動物。」斯萊德抱著五罐辣醬環顧四周，剛才被工作人員攔住以沒有主人為理由不許他上觀眾席，他站在入口處等達米安從後台出來，然而比賽開場已經進入倒計時，小孩的身影遲遲沒有出現。

「好，沒耐心了，我要去後台看看他到底在磨蹭什麼。」

——我建議你等比賽開始了再去，避開人群。

斯萊德無視VW的發言，正要放下懷裡的五罐辣醬，比賽開始的號角響起了。

「接下來介紹比賽的規則，正如大家所見，場中擺放著4500朵麻辣烤蘑菇，不少觀眾已經嚐過味道，感謝哈洛雷和她的家人提供美味調味醬！」

主辦方的位置上站起來一位身材豐滿的女性向大家揮手，即使島民樸素的袍子也無法遮掩她傲人身材的魅力。

斯萊德不自覺地看著她的身體。在場不少觀眾歡呼起來。

——你看什麼呢？

「唔唔，她的名字叫蘑菇？」

哈洛雷在島語裡是蘑菇的意思，或許是化名吧。畢竟她們都帶著一樣的假面，使用真名就沒有意義了。

「我懷疑她們是本島來這裡做生意的。這座島上應該沒有這樣的女人。」

——這你倒是很專業了。

「閉嘴，比利。」

「除了這4500朵健康可食用的蘑菇，我們還預備了500朵大小形狀完全相同的大獎蘑菇。」主持人話音剛落，兩名工作人員揭開蘑菇山右邊五個木籃上的布，露出底下看起來一模一樣的蘑菇，「請大家仔細看一看，大獎蘑菇雖然和普通蘑菇沒有外型上的差距，但是吃了的話……」

一名工作人員裝作吃了下去，猛地抽搐幾下躺在地上不動了。

「當場死亡！吃了的話，就是當場死亡！」

「現在我們要將這500朵大獎蘑菇完全混入普通蘑菇中！十分之一的死亡機率，但每個人的機會並不相同，因為吃過的蘑菇不會再補充，因此……」

幾筐蘑菇倒在蘑菇山上，幾個工作人員用長長的勺子將黏糊糊滿是醬的蘑菇攪拌均勻，眼看著藤條筐一個接一個地空了，美味的山逐漸變成致死的怪物。

「當其中一人死亡後，大獎蘑菇的數量就會相對減少，活下來的機率就會增加。」主持人打了個響指，裝死的工作人員又復活了，「為了防止有人作弊，盛蘑菇的任務由我們舉辦方承擔。每個人一次最少取10個、最多取100個蘑菇，吃完後才可取第二次，但在盤中有你猜測是大獎蘑菇的，可以丟掉不吃，也不被計入數內。取食隨時可以停止，但如果有第一名並列的情況，並列的參賽者都將失去資格。吃的蘑菇少於100個的人也將被算為棄賽。參賽者死後，盤中剩下的蘑菇將全部作廢。在六十分鐘內，能吃下最多蘑菇並活到最後的人將獲得主辦方預備的至高救濟——抑制變形的『藥』。」

藥被謹慎地裝在一個純黑的小罐子裡，兩名工作人員揭開蓋子，向會場展示。看藥水發出綠瑩瑩的光，斯萊德就知道那不是什麼好喝的東西，大概又是魔法製成的藥物。

「那麼，請各位選手各就各位——」

後台籠子一般的柵欄門打開，二十名選手走了出來。看到他們的一瞬間，斯萊德就明白了「變形」的含義。

「簡直就是邪典電影裡才會出現的場景喲，比利。」

火光下那些不屬於人或龍型，更接近蟲子的身體有超過正常數量的肢體，胳膊中間好像蘑菇分裂一般裂開一條縫擠出龍爪，撐開胳膊上的肉使身體變得左右不平衡，不光是重疊的四肢，背部好像蟬脫殼般裂開兩辦，彷彿裡面有什麼東西要代替人類的軀體，正在一點點融合到一起。他們拖著形狀各異的身體彷彿萬聖節遊行，走路姿勢也變得千奇百怪。其中有一個面部燒傷的大叔，大概就是達米安的松叔叔了。選手們圍著蘑菇山站好，等待工作人員給自己盛出自己要求的數量的蘑菇。

整個會場充滿愉快的空氣，死亡遊戲開始了。

4.4

比賽所使用的蘑菇是囚犯島常見的一種食用菌，被稱為羅特，意味乾糧，達米安在內的不少人將其用作主食，磨成粉或糊煮後還挺頂飽。斯萊德在過去一個月中也學會了分辨羅特和那種毒蘑菇的區別。兩者形狀和顏色接近，但毒蘑菇的孢子會散發出一股刺鼻的酸味，一般不會有人搞錯。然而，如果用濃稠的調味料和辛辣醬蓋過又烤熟，確實很難從大量羅特中分辨出來。

更何況比賽僅限一小時，一邊懷疑自己盤中的蘑菇是否有毒，一邊注意競爭對手的進食狀況，一個一個地挑選是不可能的。

這場比賽對於那些變形的倒霉鬼來講是拼上生死的勝負，對台上的觀眾來講卻是一場賭博。他們分別下注賭這二十人中最終獲勝的人，因為松是為了老婆參賽，自己四肢完好，不少人賭他獲勝。而看他那嚴重燒傷的臉上茫然的表情，就知道他事先沒有料到比賽的內容會如此致命。

達米安去後台找松的時候，那狹窄的籠子裡有幾名上屆比賽的選手，他們見到醫生出現都在偷笑，因為這場比賽不需要搶救。可他說不出「放棄比賽」這種不負責任的話，苦難不會因棄賽而消失。他知道，本島的人在利用囚犯禁用魔法來獲取利益和娛樂。反正都是罪該萬死的人，賜給他們這些罕見的藥水簡直就是慈善行為。

「如果我輸了這場比賽……」松還未說完，達米安一拳打在他的鼻樑上。

「你不許輸！聽著，我才不會照顧你老婆，那是你選擇的人吧，一輩子照顧她阿！」

畢竟家裡已經有一個吃白飯的了。

等他心情複雜地走出後台，一抬眼就看到那個吃白飯的站在觀眾席入口，正自言自語。

「小鬼，你怎麼花了這麼長時間。」在人群中醒目的銀髮男人衝他皺眉頭，達米安不想搭理，徑直走向觀眾席的最後一排。或許是場上的觀眾激動起來嚷嚷著自己下注的對象趕緊吃，和照明的篝火一起升起一股股熱浪，四周溫度漸漸升高，他感覺口乾舌燥，又頭暈。

「松要死了吧。」

斯萊德看了看身邊蹲在座位上的小孩。

「那是他自己選擇的道路。」

「……簡直是白痴。」達米安半瞇著眼睛，額頭貼上膝蓋。

「要走嗎？你在這裡也沒有意義了吧。」他說，似乎有些關切，「辣醬也買好了。」

「不，我想……看到結局。」

好像在看毫無懸念的三流電影，沒有過太久就出現了第一名死者。

一個小時的比賽結束時，二十人還剩下九名存活，十一人死亡，而這九人或是因為沒有吃夠100個蘑菇，或是因為數量並列，全部成績無效。松鼓起勇氣帶著必死的決心為心愛的老婆吃了120個蘑菇，第121個蘑菇入口時忽然全身抽搐，腦袋栽進蘑菇醬，在一片噓聲中死了。

那些賭輸的人並不很開心，要那九人繼續，直到其中八人死去為止。場面一度極其混亂，斯萊德和達米安擠出人群，將火光直衝夜空的會場拋在身後，往家的方向走去。

眼看著松自殺，達米安一路上表情僵硬，走進那片棕櫚林時終於忍不住，扶著斯萊德吐了起來。小孩的手抓在男人的手腕上，有點太熱了。嘔吐物裹著胃液滴落沙地，斯萊德一邊看著遠處，一邊聽這聲音。

「傻孩子……別去管那些人不就好了。」等小孩差不多冷靜下來，他用自己的腰帶擦擦達米安濕潤的嘴角，「為此被流放還不夠嗎？」

「……」達米安聽到這句話，半張著嘴抬起頭，眨眨眼睛，「你、你剛才說什麼？」

「我知道你為什麼被流放，也知道你過去和那個人類發生的事情。真是個感人的故事，但是……裝成熟也沒用，小孩，在我看來，你太單純又太孤獨。」他蹲下身，正視達米安金綠的眼睛，「為什麼……為什麼你要刻意讓自己陷入危險？」

達米安一時間說不出話，他就那麼死死盯著斯萊德的藍眼睛，淺淺地呼吸。然後猛地握起拳頭要揍過來，斯萊德趕緊抓住他的手腕，可小孩還不死心，又抬起腿踢在斯萊德的肚子上。

「斯萊德，鬆手——！」

「喂、我可是認真要教育你的……嘶。」一個不留神，嘴角被達米安的膝蓋撞破，他吃痛地吸了口氣。

「你去死！當初就不應該救你！讓你被埋在石頭裡變成乾屍死了算了！……誰允許你去問這種事情！」

達米安只顧著大喊和胡亂地掙扎，拔高的聲音叫得斯萊德耳朵痛，老男人一用力輕而易舉將小孩壓倒在沙地，摀住他嚷嚷不停的嘴巴。

「唔唔！」他似乎還想說什麼，但斯萊德的手緊緊按在嘴巴和鼻子上，壓住小孩急促的呼吸和脈搏，喘氣都變得困難，只能抓著斯萊德的手腕左右扭動身體。

「好了，聽著。如果你不是我的救命恩人，我怎麼會這樣容忍你令人厭惡的任性，陪你做這些毫無意義的事情？那些人為你做了什麼？他們只是把你當好利用的工具，一個一輩子都要被囚禁在這個破爛小島上的失敗者。你很聰明不是嗎，剛才的事我們都看到了，這座島上的一切和善惡都沒有關係，只是利益而已。你得到了什麼好處？」

他鬆開手，透明的唾液流在掌心，達米安立刻大口喘息起來，或許是缺氧又生氣的緣故，他眼眶發紅，一副馬上要哭了的表情。

——你做的太過了，斯萊德。

「……我不是故意的。」

老男人想要拉達米安站起來，他卻自己從地上爬起來，抖抖衣服上的沙，無視斯萊德伸出的手。

「滾。」他只說了一個詞。

斯萊德嘆了一口氣。行，他承認這次對話不太成功。他們都需要冷靜，冷靜一下。


	6. Chapter 6

5.1

眼前是一片似曾相識的風景。

玻璃屋的天頂懸掛著盆栽垂下紫色和粉色的藤蔓，魔力維持的陽光從其中穿過，光束落在茂盛生長的草藥和植物間的石子路上，他踩著卵石，向路的盡頭走去。小路的終點，玻璃屋正中間有一口銅鍋，熬製的魔藥發出咕嚕咕嚕的聲音，淡綠水霧的另一端有一個高大的人影，他看不清那人的面孔，卻覺得溫暖而熟悉。

對了，這裡是後院的溫室，是他憧憬的地方。

「父親……已經是吃飯的時間了喔。」

廚房裡不知煮著什麼好吃的東西，蒸騰的水氣瀰漫了整個房間，他墊起腳在桌上看到母親準備了四人份的飯，其中一份放在托盤裡。

「對了，達米安，該給地下室的那個人類送食物了。」

他餓了，並不那麼想去，可還是拿起了托盤。場景如風轉變，陰暗的地下室中只有一處光亮，一個渾身傷疤的男人半跪在狹窄的籠子裡，手腳被鎖鏈銬住，只有吃飯和排泄時解開。他身為罪犯，沒有什麼自由，更沒什麼感情，面對即將到來的死刑也無動於衷。

你來了。

男人抬起疲憊下垂的頭，看著達米安，用口型說道。

「……我把你的鎖鏈打開了。」

達米安指尖發出淡綠的光芒，沈重的鎖鏈咔嚓一聲打開了。

男人的右手沒有伸向盤中的食物，而是碰了碰他的手指，用男人圓潤的指尖。他的手攀上赤裸的小臂，摩挲手臂的內側。那種不尋常的溫度和觸感，直接接觸到達米安的心臟似的令他心跳加速，臉上發燙，不知不覺呼吸的節拍也被打亂。這是一種不該有的感覺，起碼在被另一個種族的雄性撫摸時不該出現。你在發抖嗎，那聲音直接迴響在腦海中，他分不清那是自己的臆想還是男人的入侵，一手捂住耳朵想要減輕耳鳴。

人類沈默地注視著他，身體卻不斷逼近，他將達米安拉到自己身前，用有力的右手挽住男孩的肩膀，矮小的男孩幾乎站不住。達米安回過神來，眼前只有男人藍灰的眼睛。

好像斯萊德的顏色。

斯萊德……

「唔唔、呼……」

達米安睜開眼睛，房間裡透著泛白的日光，時間已經接近中午了吧。他有些賴床地捲起毛毯轉了個身，腦袋發沈，身體沒有力氣，暈暈乎乎的好像發燒了一樣。再加上剛剛好像做了一個奇怪的夢，他整個身體不想動彈，心臟卻跳得很快。夢的內容已經記不清了，似乎有種懷念又悲傷的感覺，但更多的是——

他把手貼到肚子上，……空腹？

肚子贊同地咕咕叫了起來。

「對了，昨晚我吐了……中午就做點清淡的吧。」

——你發燒了嗎？

「哇！誰！不對，是這個東西阿……」

他警覺地從床上蹦了下來，看到從被窩裡掉出來的人工智能，才反應過來那個似曾相識的聲音是哪裡冒出來的。

——體溫相比平時略高了兩三攝氏度。

「……」達米安不悅地盯著那塊金屬看了一會，迅速抓起來就要往門外丟。

——並不建議你這麼做。斯萊德把我留在你身邊，是有他的用意。

「這就是我扔掉你的理由。」

——他沒有告訴你他被詛咒了，從審判所回來之後。

「那真好，他最好馬上去死。」過了幾秒，他又不相信地皺皺眉，「……你是說真的嗎？」

——是的，斯萊德應該親口告訴你。

「我才不在乎。」儘管這個金屬片不可能看得到，他還是盤起雙臂吐了吐舌頭。

——你得關心一下，因為你救了他，不能又放任他白白送死。他很彆扭，就連他的孩子都從未得到過多少正常的關愛，而他害怕過度親密的感情，或許是超強的能力犧牲了情商為代價，將他養成了這種性格。

「你到底想說什麼？」

——儘管斯萊德是個感情殘缺的混蛋，但他真的在乎你。你是他的救命恩人。

——如果你們看重彼此的生命，就該少鬧點脾氣。

「哼，誰知道呢。」

達米安說著將虛擬冬青掛到吊床一端的鉤子上，這個金屬如果離開身體一定距離，就聽不到裡面的聲音了。和不存在的對象對話真是怪人的樂趣，也不是魔法，斯萊德到底是為什麼使用這種道具？

自己對他來島之前的經歷一無所知也沒有興趣，一直保持著安全的距離，如果那樣討厭親密關係，更不應該無休止地盤問過去。更讓人不爽的是，他竟然又去找了阿泰，前一次的爭執好不容易擺平，矛頭一轉就和自己對著幹。兩個人果然是一丘之貉，面對自身無關的事情就這樣當作籌碼交換。

昨晚的比賽足以證明這點。包括阿泰在內，那些和本島私通的人渣借各種手段從囚犯中榨取金錢、娛樂和刺激，藥的救濟只是一時虛晃，實際上能真正從中獲勝的人少之又少，不是畏懼死亡就是勇而無謀，他身為島上的醫生，對變形的受害者再詳細不過。曾經在本島也見過許多身體變異的老人，但狀況不會有這裡那麼嚴重，受害年齡也逐漸向下移動。松的妻子還沒到五十，這樣失去了丈夫，只有身體的神經劇痛不斷增加，最終迎來死的結局。

那些傢伙專門瞄準這種無路可走的囚犯，又使用卑鄙的手段，也只能叫人渣。再說了，可以抑制老化的藥怎麼可能存在。變形或許是一種失敗的老化，一旦開始，就不會停止。

不管怎樣，那個人已經與自己無關。潮濕的空氣和烏雲從海上升起，雨季鄰近，海面也變得不平靜，必須要開始準備之後幾天的食物了。他好久沒自己做飯了，斯萊德新打造的那把刀用起來很順手，長度剛好又鋒利，真不知道這個老頭從哪弄來的。

此時此刻，斯萊德正在好心人阿瓦家中，並霸佔了屋主的吊床，兩手枕在後腦勺，盯著半空中漂浮的塵埃發呆。

「我知道他的脾氣有時不太好，講話不好聽又強勢，但斯萊德老兄，你需要明白他就是個小孩，十二歲，正是個纖細敏感的歲數。」阿瓦一邊攪拌碗中的根莖和肉燉的湯，一邊耐心地勸說，「你不吃點嗎？」

斯萊德不想說話，自從上次在阿瓦家吃過一頓他做的飯，就切實體會到離開妻兒的單身男人在沒有快餐或便利店的地方不會做飯是一件多麼毀滅性的事。他自己平時不會料理，但過去的經歷證明，只要他有那個心，做出來的東西絕對好吃。

「斯萊德老兄，你有孩子嗎？幾個？」阿瓦繼續問到，「他們和你關係好嗎？」

「不太好。」他半天憋出一句。

「我懂，十幾歲的孩子就是會忽然開始討厭親生父母，討厭成年人，我以前也這樣被女兒討厭過。」阿瓦似乎是二十歲左右結婚生子，在那以後又過了十六七年被流放。根據他所說，龍人在十三四歲時第二性發育成熟，二十歲以前生育的人卻不多，畢竟龍族雌性更加強大，對配偶十分挑剔，也很愛玩。儘管兩性在選擇一生的配偶前，不那麼注重性生活的貞潔，只要不生小孩，並非倫理道德敗壞之事。

「那幹嘛還要結婚？」斯萊德問。

「哎呀……斯萊德老兄，我們是會寂寞的。」阿瓦做作地搖了搖頭，「性的遊戲玩耍幾年也就膩了，自然會想要有感情的伴侶。兩人被魔法的誓言結合，一起生活，一起孕育新的生命，讓孩子繼承自己和愛人的魔法的顏色，是一件多麼浪漫的事情！」

「魔法的顏色？」

「對，就像眼睛的顏色，當然是來自父母的。」

原來如此。斯萊德回想起達米安金綠色的眼睛，那麼，他的父母也有像他的眼睛，淺棕色的皮膚，烏黑的頭髮，一個是為民除害的執刑人，一個或許是溫柔的主婦。不知道這個家庭在經歷過一番波折後，變成了什麼樣子。

「和人類一樣阿。」

「是嗎？我想聽聽，人類的社會是什麼樣？」

在阿瓦無休止的刨根問底下，斯萊德不得不一五一十地講述自己記憶中的人類社會，遙遠的北美大陸。他說起來時才發現已經淡忘了許多細節，公寓裡家具的擺放，家門口超商的名字，經常和冬青喝的酒的口感，還有作為殺手不可遺忘的那些奪命武器：槍枝的拆解和拼裝，他熟悉的子彈頭的重量與大小，消音器滑稽的聲音。那些他曾經活躍地想要從生活中分割出去的職業生涯似乎無聲無息地從他的生命裡溜走了。隱約回想起的，也不過是自己曾做過無數次相同的事，這唯一的證據而已。

他究竟變成了誰呢？失去了喪鐘的身份，這股前所未有的失落感和空虛如排山倒海襲來，阿瓦好像看出了他被鄉愁感染，安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀。

「把這當你自己的家就好，我們都在。」

「不……我只是個外來者。」

「你是我們的家人，達米安就把你當作家人那樣依賴。」

「你錯了，他有真正的家人。」

是的，在那座島，有兩個用生命愛他，相貌也彷彿是他的人在等著他回去。即使知道不可能，也仍舊為之守候，帶著信仰般的盼望，跨越成千的夜晚。

他無論如何不可能成為達米安的家人，成為他的父親。

想到這裡，他心中的波動已並非單純的思鄉，卻是更深切的什麼，激起微弱卻久久不能平息的漣漪。

阿瓦明白多說無益，沈默地收拾餐具和殘飯。

「謝謝你。」斯萊德過了半晌忽然說。

「沒事，以後如果你願意，我還想聽更多人類社會的故事呢。」阿瓦一如既往地咧嘴笑笑，「這些事情，你有和達米安說過嗎？他一定會很喜歡的。」

「沒有……他沒什麼興趣吧。」

「怎麼會，小孩子都喜歡聽冒險故事的。」

「他又沒問過我。」

「唉，斯萊德老兄，有時候我看著你們倆都著急。為什麼你們這麼像呢？」他叉著腰，無奈地嘆氣，「他只是怕被你討厭而已。」

從審判所回來後，斯萊德和達米安獨處的時間一下子變少了。一方面他終於擺脫了活動空間的束縛、忙於探索小島，另一方面，和達米安的交往變得越來越深入，令他有些不適應。

斯萊德不該承認，但在他心裡的某處，他愛上了這個小崽子，早在他察覺到自己動了情以前。或許從阿泰手下保護達米安的時候，又或許是起死回生後，第一眼看到那個被金色陽光籠罩的小小身影時。他的行動回應了這份感情，現在他只是為此找了一個理由，取了一個名字。這並不會讓他過得更輕鬆，也不會讓他忽然適應這種柔情，但他想要將其成就，無論用何種手段。

「雨季要開始了。」阿瓦瞧著門外的瓢潑大雨，將加厚的門簾掛上擋住飄風雨，「我睏了……吃完就睏。你真的不吃點嗎？」

「好吧。」斯萊德實在也有點餓，雨天氣溫微涼，他需要補充能量。

「這場雨停了，你就回家吧。我覺得不會下太久……」阿瓦打了個哈欠，爬上吊床，不一會斯萊德就聽到一陣鼾聲。

狗湊上來在他腿邊取暖，新的廚具還沒有完成，不過阿瓦說把他帶走也沒關係。斯萊德照常揉揉狗腦袋上的毛，狗安心地把腦袋枕在前爪上。他長壯實了不少，大腿結實有力，越來越有獵犬的風姿了。不過斯萊德還是經常想起他小時候，最初只有他和狗和人工智能的時候。

雨聲不息，愈發殘暴的風聲彷彿龍鳴，大洋催生的猛獸嗚嗚盤旋在這座囚犯島的上空，肆恣發洩它的狂躁，彷彿要摧毀夷平小島上的一切植物和房屋。本島有魔法的守護，所以用不至於太受影響，這裡的龍人都不太喜歡這樣的天氣，因為夜間的飛行變得更危險，又消耗更多體力。野生的動物都躲了起來，打獵也少有成果。潮濕和雨水使戶外的篝火無法點燃，打濕的身體不能取暖，結果有可能受寒生病。

這種天氣裡，是不可能有人傻到外出的……

過了大約兩個鐘頭，斯萊德打了個盹，醒來後掀起厚重的門簾一角往外瞄，風已經止了，但仍在下小雨。

阿瓦家門口的草地被雨水淹沒，就像池底花園一樣，雨滴不斷打亂天空的倒影。

天空一角閃過一個黑色的身影。

「……」

斯萊德覺得非常不安。他的直覺告訴他，那大概也許非常可能是某個假裝不在乎又到處找自己的生氣小孩。

「都是你那個笨蛋人工智能吵著要我去找你……哈？我怎麼可能找了那麼久還找不到，當然是雨快停了我才出來的啊，呆子。」

斯萊德沒過多久就找到了達米安，實際上是對方從天上俯衝下來，一個骨碌化作人形，正站在阿瓦家準備進來查房。看著他撅起嘴又氣得磨牙的樣子，斯萊德打心底裡快樂，不過這股快樂立刻被達米安看穿，小龍崽一口咬在他的胳膊上。

「嗷！痛！你的犬牙陷進肉裡了！」

「我討厭你。」他終於鬆口，瞪著泛紅的眼睛對比自己高許多的老男人說到。

「唔，都把我的胳膊快咬下一塊肉，你還不解氣嗎？」斯萊德看了看冒血的小臂。

「你傲慢，無禮，自我中心，任性，厚臉皮，固執，呆子……明明就是個容易死掉的人類……我、我討厭你……嗚……」眼看著達米安逐漸說不出完整的句子，小腦袋低垂下去，尾巴也沒精打采地拖在地上，然後是輕微的吸鼻涕聲。斯萊德拿他沒辦法，只能蹲下身摸摸那濕乎乎的頭髮，彎曲手臂，將小孩摟進懷抱。達米安尷尬地掙扎了一下，很快又安分下來。

真是的，到底要逞強到什麼地步？容易死這一點彼此彼此啦。

他用手擦乾小孩的臉頰，可仍舊不斷地有溫熱的雨水流淌下來。

之前達米安說過，如果曾經的生活快樂風光，怎麼會甘心留在這種荒島吧。斯萊德承認，雖然也算不上有多幸福美滿，他曾經的生活還是如同冒險小說般引人入勝的。達米安又想像出了什麼人間悲劇一類的吧。

因為逞強，因為傲慢，希望對方在什麼都不用操心的環境裡生活，自然而然生出的謊言和誤會反而讓幸福的假象像一個網羅。

在這一點上，他們都是一樣的。把握不好人與人之間交往的距離，總不想僭越了。

「斯萊德……」

「嗯？」

「我救了你一次，不能再有第二次了。」

「放心。你只要管好你自己就行了。」

「那你要告訴我你的一切，我全都要知道。」

「我會的，別害怕。」

達米安無聲地凝視他，甚至忘了因雨水而眨眼。他們對視的時間確實有點久了，但斯萊德拿不定主意。最後他只是閉上眼，用額頭抵上達米安的，就像動物之間會做的那樣，感受著小孩微熱的體溫。

「你要親我嗎？」

達米安輕聲問到，他的聲線在雨幕中變得不真實。

「我不怕……」

他微微側過頭，將自己的嘴唇壓在斯萊德的嘴唇上，本來只想輕輕啾一口，卻不料被老男人舔了一下。那種柔軟的感覺太奇怪，瞬間渾身起雞皮疙瘩。

「唔？！」他趕緊一把推開對方，難以置信地抹了抹嘴。

「回家吧。」斯萊德站起身，心裡盤算著回家如何做更過分的事情，觀察小孩處女般的純情反應。主動親上來這點確實沒料到啊……害得他有點心潮澎湃了。

5.2

經歷一番波折兩人終於回到家裡，天空早已放晴。達米安拽著斯萊德要他坐到吊床上，似乎有重要的事要講。

說來有些羞恥，這幾天身體發熱的原因，達米安大概知道，從尾巴完成蜕皮時他就應該料到。

他十三歲了。

「我……已經是大人了。」達米安更多像是鼓勵自己似的，堅定地說著，他身上淋了雨濕漉漉的，臉上的熱度卻沒有消散。那被斯萊德舔過的嘴唇半張著，他一手抓住斯萊德胸口的衣服，緊緊盯住眼前的男人生怕他跑了似的。雖然不知道這孩子打算做什麼，斯萊德暗想，達米安這幅認真的樣子顯得很純情，儘管他的身體正變得色情，尤其是他的嘴唇不自然地泛紅。

「是嗎？在我看來你還是什麼都不懂的小孩呢。」

「閉嘴！我十三歲了！就等於成為大人、可以和你……親、親親了……」

「要和我親親嗎？」斯萊德攔過小孩的腰，「把嘴張開。」

「唔啊……」

斯萊德又好像狗狗一樣舔著自己的嘴唇，然後舌頭擠進小嘴巴，達米安的舌頭感覺到那熱呼呼的軟肉，渾身一抖。好奇怪阿，這樣舔來舔去好像狗一樣，但是為什麼要舔嘴巴裡面……雖然，斯萊德寬厚的舌頭壓著纏著達米安又小又嫩、從來沒有被這樣愛撫過的粉舌頭，讓小孩感覺頭昏昏的，好像舒服得要變成一朵雲。

斯萊德的舌頭在自己嘴裡面……

最喜歡的人的……

「嗚嗚、呼、」他拼命推開斯萊德，「不、不要這樣！」

「為什麼？」

當然是因為太羞恥了！可是就連說出這個理由都在挑戰小孩高傲的自尊心，他緊緊拽著袍子邊緣，抿起水潤的嘴唇不去看斯萊德。

「下面會有反應阿。」

「呀啊！」隔著袍子的薄布料，敏感的小陰莖被斯萊德的手整個罩住，達米安驚地渾身一抖，「放開！」

「哎，別動，我教你怎麼解決這裡的問題。」斯萊德掀開小孩的衣襬，就像掀起短裙一樣，「你看看你下面，腫成什麼樣子了？」

仍沈浸在剛才那個成年人的吻的餘韻中，達米安愣住了，他呆呆地盯著斯萊德的胸口，自己的手還掛在那裡，連推開他都忘記，恍惚意識到這個動作有點太超過了。他感覺自己的小鳥，那個用來尿尿的小東西正暴露在另一個成年人的視線中，斯萊德掌心的觸感仍留在性器柔嫩的皮膚上，讓那裡更熱了。一種充血的腫脹感逐漸明顯起來，他下意識地夾緊了大腿，生怕自己要尿了。

「親親會讓你這樣嗎？」斯萊德又調笑到，「我們來看看你通精了沒有。」

通精？達米安有點聽不懂男人說的英文，想要斯萊德放下自己的衣服，但男人又深深地吻了他一次，水聲嘖嘖響，他張大嘴巴仰著頭方便斯萊德吮吸自己的舌頭，拼命地除了鬍鬚磨蹭臉頰的煩惱什麼都不記得了。

「坐到我腿上。」

斯萊德在他耳邊吹氣，他兩腿發軟，幾乎是被按到對方大腿上坐好。吊床搖晃了一下，他把臉埋進斯萊德的肩窩。

「這沒什麼值得害羞的，到你這個年紀，大家都會面臨同樣的問題。」看在達米安身邊沒有其他大人可以教他這些事的份上，斯萊德不得不擔負起性教育普及的任務，才不是為了趁機欺負小孩。袍子捲起來堆在肚子上，為了幫助達米安好好觀察這個變得有些不同的器官，斯萊德用手輕輕圈住，那裡還不夠大，他用食指撫弄著濕漉漉的尿道口，達米安的身體不自覺地跳了一下。

「你知道這個小東西是做什麼用的嗎？」

「……嘖，別看不起人、……」

「那你說說是做什麼的？」

達米安狠狠瞪了斯萊德一眼，哼了幾聲沒有回答，開始顧左右而言他。

「你這個……變態，誰讓你問問題了、哼。」

「看在你現在也沒有女生喜歡的份上，下次再變大，就這樣揉揉它。」說著斯萊德牽起達米安的一隻手，引導他撫慰自己的性器。在第一次嚐到性的快感中，男孩微微眯起眼睛，呼吸變得不均勻起來。他靠在斯萊德身上的小腦袋不安份地動了動，兩條裸露在外的大腿一點點分開，纖細的小腿到腳尖緊繃著勾起來，柔軟的大腿卻肉乎乎地貼著斯萊德的大腿根，偶然間壓住了男人的性器。

這個時候，老男人忽然轉念一想：達米安第一次勃起竟然是被自己親的，自己也是千古罪人了。

然而，他未能抵達回頭的岸，抓撓在心頭的慾火與說不出口的眷戀讓他在被達米安的嘴唇吻上的那刻就衝垮了最後一道防線。隨著達米安動作的幅度逐漸變大，小小脹脹的性器在斯萊德和達米安手掌間也漸漸達到射精寸前。從未體驗過這種奇特的快感，達米安漲紅了臉，閉上眼小聲嗯嗯著，那裡又像是疼又癢，冒出來的體液弄髒了手，卻本能地無法停下這個機械的動作，想要更多……

「等等、不要……嗚嗚阿、！」

斯萊德壞心地壓住那小陰莖上的尿道口，小孩瞬間意識渙散了。腰上一軟，一股黏稠的液體噴射而出，濺到兩人手上。達米安靠在斯萊德身上，仍閉著眼，長長地喘氣。老男人腦袋抵在他發熱的頭頂，低頭看了看手心的精液，像牛奶一樣，流到達米安褐色的皮膚上。

「你真的是大人了。」他又親了親小孩汗浸浸的額頭，平時翹著的前髮現在都服貼地遮住前額。

「……斯萊德，你、你也……」

小孩不好意思地挪開大腿，斯萊德的陰莖已經把袍子撐起一個鼓包，到了無法無視的地步。

「……」

雖然有點不好意思，但達米安一直好奇地盯著斯萊德兩腿之間。這股害臊的情緒都感染到斯萊德了。

「說起來……之前給你換衣服的時候，我都沒有脫掉你最裡面的衣服。人類的那裡……是、什麼樣的呢？也和你的胸口一樣長著毛嗎？」

真是小朋友那令人無語的好奇心。斯萊德不由得嘆了口氣，他也想要盡快釋放出來，不過對於仍處於朦朧狀態的達米安來講，這樣的性或許不是他所期待的，或者說，不該出現在他身上……

說到底，龍人的同性之間也被允許發生性關係嗎？真像阿瓦說的那樣，玩得很開放嗎？

不論如何，事已至此。他側身解開了自己的腰帶，裹在身上的袍子浸滿雨水，又因身體發熱和汗水貼在一起，脫下後還有些微涼。

「你也脫了吧。」

達米安磨磨蹭蹭地，笨拙地去解滴水的腰帶，一邊擦乾肚子和大腿上的精液。他這樣愛清潔的樣子，看來不知道一會又要變得一團糟。斯萊德伸手脫去小孩的衣服，抱住他仍沒生長開的胸膛，聽到那之下拼命跳動的心臟。小孩軟軟的胸口上，乳頭隨著呼吸毫無防備地起伏，它們的顏色和形狀像無人經過的初雪那樣天然而純潔，又無意識地誘惑著行人進入其中。斯萊德含住其中一邊，用舌尖挑動乳頭上小小的凹陷，又吸起胸脯的肉，達米安下意識地大叫出聲。他很抗拒似的想要推開斯萊德，但手上沒了力氣，只能忍受這樣並不算舒服的微痛。

等斯萊德松開口，一邊的乳頭鼓起來，因充血變得粉紅。他用手指戳戳那裡，小孩慌忙忍住叫聲。

「你胸前的小豆豆，和下面的一樣立起來了。」

「嗚……你要幹什麼啊？」

「做大人的事情啊。你不是變成大人了嗎？大人會做比剛才那樣還舒服的事情。」

達米安皺起眉頭，抬起頭用嘴唇親親斯萊德在胸毛間隱藏的棕色乳頭，伸出舌頭把那裡舔濕，胸毛黏在舌頭上的感覺怪怪的，他像小貓吃奶一樣吸著斯萊德的乳頭。雖然不知道自己生澀的動作有沒有讓斯萊德覺得舒服，但他臉上那種專注又忍耐的表情令達米安有些心動，又湊到老男人嘴角舔了舔。

「斯萊德舒服嗎？」

「還有更厲害的地方呢。」

斯萊德一邊貼著達米安的耳朵這麼說，一邊伸手撫摸小孩的大腿和屁股。那羞澀的尾巴緊緊勾在大腿內側，似乎有意妨礙斯萊德手的去向。

「把尾巴拿開啦。」

「……那你、你先摸一摸我的尾巴……」

果然這個部位對龍人的愛情表現來講很特殊，聽說蛻皮的時候，小龍崽的父母會用自己的尾巴和孩子的互相磨蹭，幫助小孩完成蛻皮。那時達米安的尾巴一直蹭自己的腿和屁股，說不定就是在尋求關愛。手指壓在後背正中順著脊椎的弧度滑下，跨過象徵囚人身份的金屬環，圈住細長的黑尾巴。靠外的那一側是堅硬的鱗片和帶倒刺的突起，靠內的一側卻光滑柔軟，他用大拇指指腹按壓著內側，感受底下輕輕用力的肌肉。

「嗯、」達米安露出有些恍惚的神情，下意識地抬起腰。

尾巴纏上斯萊德的食指，他親了親尾巴尖。

「唔、別這樣！」

「為什麼？」

「沒有人會隨便親別人的尾巴阿……除非……」

「好吧。」他想，不能就不能，於是咬了一口。

「嗷！斯萊德，你是故意的吧！」

達米安迅速抽開了自己的尾巴，還要在斯萊德臉上打一下。

「你不總是咬我嗎？」

現在他們咬著彼此的嘴唇，達米安好像章魚似的纏在他肩膀和腰上，兩人滾到地板上，差點打翻房間正中央幾個椰子碗裡的蘆薈汁。斯萊德突發奇想，用手指裹上植物的提取物，將黏稠又涼涼的汁液塗在達米安的臀縫間隱密的小穴口。正掛在他脖子上的達米安嚇了一跳，尾巴又夾緊了，卻只是搭在斯萊德的手上，並沒有什麼作用。

「斯萊德、你、你在摸哪裡啊！手還濕濕的！」

「你小聲點……這裡會更爽的，大人中只有你這樣的才能體驗到喔。」

「真的嗎？」達米安狐疑地盯著老男人。

「真的，現在別說話了。我要你專心感受後面。」

專心……感受後面？達米安根本不懂他在說什麼，只是感覺排泄的地方被斯萊德粗粗的手指不斷撫摸、揉按，還用蘆薈汁抹得那裡滑溜溜，這是什麼惡作劇嗎？與其說是舒服，不如說很奇怪！穴口周圍發紅柔嫩的褶皺充分吸收蘆薈汁，被揉得有點痛，每當斯萊德的手指用力按，他總覺得肚子裡的腸子也隨之一動。斯萊德讓達米安面對自己側臥著，將他的一條腿抬高，方便觀察小孩的後穴。不但如此，也不能忘記照顧前面的小鳥，揉一揉很快又紅了。

「唔、唔……」

人類是喜歡排泄口的生物嗎？

達米安正皺著眉頭想，斯萊德的手指忽然一使勁，鑽進了自己的排泄口中。

「呀啊啊……！」

意料外的異物入侵令他瞬間肌肉緊繃，他很想要掙脫，斯萊德卻用另一隻手握住了自己的小陰莖，熟練地摩擦起那已經有些腫脹起來的性器。兩種衝突的感覺令他混亂，後穴的肌肉難以控制地纏上斯萊德的手指。不過這還不是最後一次。

男人把手指拔了出來，重新沾上蘆薈汁，又放了進去。因為有上一次的潤滑，這一次可以進到更深的地方。

「嗚、唔啊啊……斯萊德……不要這樣……會、會拉肚子……」

他拼命掙扎，可是動起來時已經勃起的性器就會被斯萊德捏痛，進退不得的達米安只能緊緊抓住斯萊德的肩膀，可憐巴巴地蜷縮身體。每一次排泄口被侵入，他都會倒吸一口氣，就算斯萊德要他深呼吸也一時做不到。不知不覺，後穴口微微張開，狹窄的腸道裡已經灌入許多潤滑液，前面的小鳥被撫弄到冒水，達米安感覺前後失禁，眼淚都快出來了。

「啊啊……！嗚嗚嗚……」

當斯萊德擠入他體內的兩根手指彎曲起來時，他確確實實地流出了一點生理性淚水。受不了了，為什麼身體會變成這樣……他已經分不清到底是舒服還是痛，斯萊德不斷用兩指去摩擦腸道裡敏感的那一處，因為速度變快，被擠出來的蘆薈汁噗嘰噗嘰地在鬆開的穴口流出。每次捅進來的時候，自己的腸道總會下意識地夾住，而斯萊德隆起的關節又要更深地操進肉裡，讓他幾乎失去理智。

「嗚、嗚啊斯萊德……受不了了……好難受、好爽、呀啊啊！」

這時，斯萊德卻忽然停下動作，慢慢地把手指抽出達米安體外。小孩半張著淌口水的嘴，呆滯地看著斯萊德，腰不安地搖動著。

「咿……」

看到斯萊德胯下鑽出來的那東西，在經過這麼一段時間後變得如此粗壯，達米安嚇得倒吸一口冷氣。

這個，這個東西，看起來好噁心！

而且根部還有那麼多彎彎曲曲的毛，頂端又光禿禿的還發紅。

人類的生殖器官和自己的也太不一樣了吧……

斯萊德翻身壓在達米安身上，抬著他的腿就要往洞裡捅，達米安慌忙捂住下半身。

「你、你這次又要幹什麼！」

「幹什麼……做大人之間會做的事啊。」斯萊德見怪不怪地說，「喔，你覺得自己的身體還是小孩子？放不下這個嗎？」

「……可是、你那個，看起來……」

好大，又硬邦邦的。

他剛說完斯萊德就笑了。

「這句是在誇我嗎？你長大了也會這樣啦。」

「……」達米安紅著臉，移開捂住穴口的手，摸了摸斯萊德陰莖的龜頭。濕漉漉的，他想起小狗的鼻子。

「相信它。沒事的。」斯萊德親了親小孩的額頭。

好吧，或許斯萊德的這個東西也沒那麼噁心。他收回手，鬆開膝蓋，淺淺地呼吸著，看斯萊德托起自己的下半身，腿分開在男人的腰兩側。要進來了……

「呀……！」

一瞬間失去了意識。即使在指交的時候那樣舒服，換上這個尺寸的東西頂進來，腸子都要裂了似的發痛，達米安吃痛地夾緊了內穴，斯萊德不禁也皺起了眉頭。就算達米安一直強調自己在龍人社會中已是大人也通精了，不該被侵犯的後穴還是過於狹窄，當斯萊德的雞巴強制性插入時，不斷受到不同於與成年人類做愛的阻力和縮緊，幸好那穴肉被手指操軟了，他甚至覺得有些飄飄然的爽。

達米安又開始流生理性淚水，無助地喘息著。

「好、好痛……啊啊……」

「深呼吸，達米安？」

「哈、啊……呼……嗚……」

那個又大又硬的東西此刻正在自己體內肆虐，撐開手指達不到的範圍，他希望斯萊德動得再快一點，這樣疼痛就不至於拖太長，讓他渾身發抖了。可是斯萊德真動起來的時候，他又覺得肚子裡的腸子要被拉出去、捅進來了，肛口被完全撐開到不可思議的地步，他大張著腿，精神恍惚地允許斯萊德用自己的排泄腔當作手掌，摩擦他的性器好射出那種牛奶似的液體。

斯萊德只是輕輕地親他的嘴唇和額頭，因為達米安哭得太厲害，呼吸亂了，就會讓他更難受。他拉過那雙按在自己胸口的小手，汗浸浸的，十分柔軟，兩人的手指纏在一起，就好像戀人那樣互相依賴。而埋在達米安體內的性器隨著一次次摩擦頂入不斷湧出前列腺液，陰囊打在小孩的屁股上，膨脹的柱體將龜頭送進身體更深處，幾乎要被那溫暖而纏綿的穴肉吸進去了。

「呼、哼……」斯萊德猛地一挺腰，將性器深深埋進達米安體內開始射精。小孩早就處於失智邊緣，滿臉是口水眼淚和汗，看起來亂糟糟的，這一下又頂在腸道最深處某個無法再往前的點，幾乎要了他的命。

「唔、唔、啊……！」

比第一次射精更強烈的快感和高潮輾過達米安的意識，他猛地揚起頭，抬起腰，腫脹的小陰莖一股一股地冒出近乎透明的汁液。精液又一次濺在斯萊德和自己的身上，這一次他沒有力氣去擦，就連睜開眼的力氣都沒有，只是張開大腿猛烈顫抖著，這股瘋狂的刺激讓他有點想哭。不是被操得疼苦，而是感情上的。

「哎呀……」斯萊德爽完朦朧地睜開眼忽然想起來，他怎麼射在小孩身體裡了。

事後，達米安昏睡不醒，斯萊德清理乾淨兩人身上的體液，又弄乾淨地板，才抱著小孩上吊床睡覺。

雖然吵架後偶爾會分開，但重新睡在這裡的感覺真不錯。

天已經完全黑了，厚厚的門簾外，淅淅瀝瀝的雨聲響起，或許會持續一整夜。

「斯萊德……」達米安忽然叫他。

「嗯？」

「肚子好難受。」

「明天去洗澡，今天先休息了吧。」

「屁股好疼啊。」

「給你揉揉？」

「哼哼……你少碰我。」

「睡吧。」斯萊德還是像以往那樣，摸著達米安的尾巴。

「你知道嗎？你和以前我救下的人類，有奇怪的相似之處。」

斯萊德警覺：「他不會也這樣對你……」

「沒有啦！」小孩耳朵泛紅，「只是，你們都瞎了一隻眼，偶爾神情也有些相似……」比如思念著什麼，又打心底裡放棄了，厭惡的神情。或是發呆時，皺起眉頭，嘴角下垂的角度。

「這是什麼意思？」

「就像另一個斯萊德一樣。」他側著臉看向門邊，「但是果然不一樣。那個人還有很奇怪名字來著……喪……喪鐘？似乎是致命一擊的意思。很有趣吧。」

喪鐘。

一個絕對不該出現在這座浪漫自由的南太平洋小島上的英文單詞，從達米安嘴中吐出。

斯萊德一瞬間有些頭昏，過去的回憶如潮水湧入高潮後困倦的腦。他一點都不覺得有意思，反而沒有一刻比現在更窒息了。


	7. Chapter 7

6.1

祖父悖論，某科幻小說作家提出關於時間旅行的矛盾，質疑如果過去時間點因為時空旅行發生無法彌補的轉折，現在世界的人會受到怎樣的影響。

如果達米安所描述的「禿頂，蒼老，渾身傷疤，自稱喪鐘的獨眼男人」是此時斯萊德的「未來」，那個人是從什麼樣的地方來，如何來到三年前的這座島嶼，又旅行到了哪裡去？

在那夜做艾後，兩人終於解開了彼此的誤會和矛盾，斯萊德也了解到之前達米安不願講起的過去。基本和他猜測的差不多，只是那個人類的身份帶來新的謎團。

他沒有告訴達米安自己之前是做刺客的，只是說常被雇用當保鑣，有時難免會殺人。但他殺的都是早晚該死的孬種，是社會鏈環的一部分。並且在這場意外之旅以前，他就洗手不幹了，未來也不打算重操舊業。

達米安說的那個「喪鐘」，越聽越不像自己，但體貌特徵、名字和一些小習慣不可能有人冒充，這一切指向一個答案：曾經來島的男人正是喪鐘，斯萊德威爾遜的另一幅面貌。不但如此，還是更老的，似乎再生能力衰退，卻仍沒有放棄暗殺者的身份。「那天夜裡，我從父親的地下室將他放出來，他走捷徑一路到海邊去，把遇到的六個人徒手殺死了。全都是無辜的路人。」

達米安垂著眼睛，似乎將這一切死罪都歸到自己頭上，至今無法釋懷。

「他……他說他只是不小心來到這裡，無意觸犯禁忌，什麼都不懂就要被判死刑，求我解開他的鎖鏈，告訴他一條去海邊的路，他就不會再妨礙我們的生活。我曾憐憫他。」

對島上風俗和語言一無所知的旅人，和一直生活在父母關愛下、聰明早熟的男孩，不難想像出十歲的達米安冒著極大的風險，等父母入睡後摸黑下樓，叉著腰仰著頭，對恢復自由身的喪鐘傲慢又輕柔地說，好了，我釋放你了。

「他問過我要不要和他一起走……或許他只是想要一個人質，那樣他就不至於殺死那些人了。」

「不是你的錯。」斯萊德只能這麼說，對於另一個自己的行為，他無法批判，「你沒有死就算好的了。」

「我才不會被殺死！」達米安怒吼，接著又洩氣地說，「不過，即使可以用魔法反擊，在毫無防備時被擰斷脖子也會死的。只要一瞬……一瞬奪取性命，無論怎樣都不可能活過來了。那個人知道我們會用魔法的事情，所以才用最快的方法殺掉了他們。」

那些無辜的人死前沒有受苦，這對達米安來說，可能是唯一的安慰了。

不過，到底經歷了什麼，才會成為那樣？斯萊德不擅長分析自己的心理，也無法預測自己的計畫。

因為大部分時候，他根本沒有計畫。

如果那是某個平行宇宙的另一個自己呢？那麼曾經的某一個時間點，自己熟知的「基本」宇宙裡就有兩個斯萊德威爾遜。他會沒有感覺嗎？

不，說到底，斯萊德不能確信，自己所處的南太平洋島嶼，是自己所以為的「基本」了。

如果那天夜裡，襲擊自己的人並不是將他轉移到南太平洋的神奇小島，而是徹徹底底將他傳送到了另一個平行宇宙……一個有魔法與龍的宇宙？一個三個月海上都沒有一條船經過的宇宙？一個現代社會根本不存在的宇宙？

「嘖。」不行，疑點太多了。他煩躁地翻身下床，想出門走走，可是掀開門簾，眼前一片灰濛濛，下了整整三天三夜的雨水滲進白沙地，儘管樹屋處於較高處，低窪的樹根間仍舊積滿雨水，後門的手術室都有些滲水了。

達米安趴在吊床上懶洋洋地擺動尾巴，雨季對龍的生活和精神影響很大，每年多半都是睡過去的，他也比平常更不愛動了，漫不經心地看著斯萊德在房間裡走來走去。

「斯萊德，你以前和很多人做過嗎？」

「啊？」

「……就是、做愛唄。」

那天兩人關係更進一步之後，新奇的體驗充滿了達米安聰明的小腦瓜，令他又抗拒又無法抵抗性愛的魅力。雖然斯萊德可憐他的小肛門事後變腫了，他卻時不時做出打擦邊球似的舉動，真不知道是故意的還是無意的。

「你問這個幹啥？」

「喔，那就是很多了。」他趴著翹起腿，兩條小短腿交叉晃悠，「明明都結婚了，真是個淫亂的男人。」

「……這個詞你從哪裡學的。我早就離婚啦。」斯萊德無奈地幹笑，走到吊床邊，「要說淫亂，你們種族的習性才是吧。可以和數人同時做愛，在結婚之前完全沒有一對一的貞操概念，在我們人類社會，你這個年紀的小孩要是和人上床，就成大新聞了。」

「別用人類那一套衡量我們，我已經是大人了！」達米安踢起一條腿踹向斯萊德的肚子，卻被一手抓住腳踝，一邊難看地掙扎著一邊大喊，「斯萊德淫亂！」

「嘖，你才淫亂。」老男人低頭吻住小孩的嘴，直到他不亂動了才結束這個吻，「要是你在本島的父母知道我和你的事，肯定會氣死的。」

「……唔。」達米安臉紅撲撲的，卻不是生氣，「不過斯萊德拿到了許可吧。這裡大部分的人也接納了你，當然，是作為我飼養的人類的身份。對了，我可以給你一個獨立的居所！那樣你會更好地融入大家，以後帶你去採草藥也不是不可能，只要你那身肌肉派得上用場。」

一切似乎塵埃落定。他會和達米安一起在島上生活下去，持續著這種關係，但是，斯萊德心裡仍有百分之一的不確信。他的生活，從來沒有平穩過。

可達米安眼裡掩飾不住興奮，他那麼說著，還用手拍斯萊德的頭頂。

「任性的臭小鬼！」斯萊德嘆了口氣，盤腿坐在吊床邊，任憑達米安的手撥亂自己的頭髮。等這場雨停了，再去著手證實自己對平行宇宙的假設也不遲。在此之前，他還想再多聽聽達米安的聲音，觸碰他的體溫，端詳他各種各樣的表情，做更多色色的事情……

——斯萊德。

「哇、冬……冬青？怎麼在這個地方？說起來，好幾天不見你說話了。」斯萊德驚訝地發現自己正坐在那個掉到床底下的人工智能旁邊。床上的達米安聽到他講起英文，好奇地探出頭。

——也不問問昨晚是誰弄得吊床搖搖晃晃，害我從床頭掉到這裡。

——斯萊德，你又一次令我感到反胃，雖然身為你的人工智能，我本不該如此。竟然對這樣年幼無知的小孩下手——

「啊，這個還是放到那邊的桌子上去吧。」老男人說著把良心丟到了語音識別範圍外。

6.2

又是雨季的某一天，清晨。

吊床上疊著兩具一大一小的身體，嬌小的那個四肢著地撐在高大的男人上方，抬起屁股用胸口對著男人的嘴巴。下面的男人嘴唇一動一動地吮吸著小孩的乳點，執拗的進攻令小孩不自覺地晃動腰，尾巴在兩腿夾緊了。

「嗚嗚……啊、」啵的一聲，充血的粉紅乳頭從男人口中滑出，達米安又羞又惱地扯男人的鬍子，「斯萊德！我、我這裡都腫了！你不許在吸這裡啦！」

「有嗎？就是變大了一點點吧？」

「那就是腫了啊！白癡！」他低頭檢查自己胸前乳頭的狀況，兩手護住，「你再碰會很痛的。」

「那……偶爾轉換一下吧。」斯萊德一本正經地說，「你來吸我的。」

「哈？等等，你幹什麼……」

斯萊德坐起身，張開腿，露出袍子下的纏腰布。

「你之前說屁股痛吧，如果你多幫我吸這裡，我就不插你後面了。」

「呃……聽起來這個條件根本沒有邏輯可言。」一邊厭惡地噘起嘴，達米安一邊拉開斯萊德的纏腰布，那下面是斯萊德還沒有硬起來的性器官，「吸、吸這裡感覺很髒耶，你有洗過嗎？」

「有啊，你昨天和我一起洗的吧。」

「……」

「怎麼了？」

這幾天，關於斯萊德這個傢伙的信息達米安也收集了不少，長度，直徑，硬度，就連那上面突起的血管會怎樣摩擦自己的手掌和體內都清楚了。喜歡肯定是說不上，因為每次把他放進自己的排泄口都疼的要命，如同惡魔一樣在自己體內無節制地尋歡作樂，最後還會吐出一泡白白的黏稠精液。斯萊德說就是這個東西和女生體內的另一種細胞混合，就會生出小寶寶。人類的精液，和自己的看上去卻沒有什麼差別。

不過，他還沒有用嘴巴碰過性器官，也沒有嘗過精液的味道。

「要怎麼……怎麼吸阿？」

「先舔舔，仔細地舔阿。然後整個含進嘴裡，一邊吸一邊動，不要碰到牙齒了。你那犬牙我可受不了……」斯萊德摸摸他的臉，鼓勵道，「就想像是我用這個插你的嘴。」

「可是你昨天剛用這個……進入了我的排泄口，現在又進入我的嘴，不就相當於我要舔很髒的東西！」

「那就忍著痛讓我繼續插你的屁股唄。我這是為你好耶。」老男人無賴地還嘴。

「……這個不會痛嗎？」達米安湊近了一點，仍不放心地問。

「不會呀，要是痛，你也可以中途停下來嘛。」

說的也是。畢竟這次斯萊德沒有壓在他的身上，嘴巴比後面那個洞好控制。達米安伏下身子，用手先照顧那軟趴趴的陰莖，不過話說回來，下垂狀態的陰莖不像硬起來那麼嚇人，把握著斯萊德身體的一部分，好像還有些可愛哩。

「嘿嘿。」他笑了笑，「斯萊德這裡軟趴趴的。」

「嘖……」老男人內心莫名受挫，「你動作快點。」

達米安對著虎口圈住的龜頭試探地舔了一下，舌頭重新回到嘴裡時，有點鹹鹹的味道？不過，也沒有想像中那麼臭，他又繼續舔周圍的包皮，一邊用手摸著舔不到的地方，努力讓斯萊德變得舒服。老男人向後仰著身子，輕輕瞇著眼睛，雖然達米安第一次的口交實在勉強，肯用嘴巴侍奉這個態度最重要，技巧一類從零開始教育便是了。

陰莖稍微勃起來一點，小孩按照斯萊德說的那樣伸出舌頭將其含進嘴裡，前後動頭。這個動作其實並不容易，因為他不想含太深，唾液混合著他人體液的氣味在口腔中瀰漫，性器戳在上顎塞得嘴裡滿滿的有點反胃。他強撐著上半身，也只能吞進一部分，睜開眼睛就是斯萊德肚子上彎曲的毛，真難受。斯萊德的手安撫似的摸著他的後腦勺，不給他停下的餘地，鼓勵他做得很好。

然而達米安忽然抬起身，嘴角還全是口水。

「斯萊德，這個要到什麼時候才能結束啊？脖子和下巴都酸了。」

「……當然是到我說停為止啊！」

「現在行了嗎？我很累耶。」說著很不屑地咂舌。

「行才怪，你還是被我插後面算了！」老男人抑制不住怒火，不敢相信達米安就這麼放置自己的勃起不管。

結果，口交的訓練不了了之，達米安最終還是乖乖忍著痛被斯萊德抱在懷裡操了。

雨季的那一個星期，彷彿置身於僅有彼此的世界，從早到晚在這狹小的樹屋裡共同生活。雨幕隔斷了外界的景色，在一片不確定的灰色水霧中，唯一持續不斷的就是暴風呼嘯和雨滴打在地上的聲音。太陽在厚厚的雲層上照常升起，夜間守候的星月也在看不到的高天之上，時間的流逝相對變慢了似的。每一天在達米安的身邊醒來，一起吃冷而鹹的儲備食物，一起相擁入眠。他的小男孩已經習慣了舌頭進入口腔的「親親」，在羞澀中多了幾分享受，用身體接納斯萊德，好像天生就是為此而造的。

七天後的早晨，掀開門簾，南國充沛的陽光穿透雲層再次照進室內最深處，他們都有些不習慣了。彼此的身體還赤裸著，達米安黑亮的尾巴搭在斯萊德腿上，長長一條光暈，和他大腿上光滑的地方一樣。只不過大腿上還有些金色的絨毛，斯萊德拿手撫摸過去，在指尖軟軟的。小孩困倦地眨眨金綠的眼睛，看著斯萊德在刺眼的晨光中染上金色的銀髮。他不知道以前斯萊德也是金髮，臉頰蹭蹭胸口的毛，準備再膩一會兒。

不遠處忽然傳來熟悉的一聲汪汪。

「啊！阿瓦說今天送狗回來！」達米安一下子從床上蹦下來，踢得斯萊德一皺眉。

「我的衣服呢？」

「你是沒有手還是沒有眼睛，還要我給你穿上不成。」可能過於慌張，達米安沒來得及瞪他一眼，忙著裹好自己的身體。

「脖子上有痕跡。」斯萊德指了指。

「嘖，你不準備起來了嗎？」

「你去吧，我再躺會兒。」

他整個身子縮進毛毯，露出一個腦袋看著達米安邊系上腰帶邊往門外走去。沒過多久，交談聲就到了門檻，一高一矮兩個長影子晃動著，彷彿皮影戲。

「……塔庫塔，今晚你會來嗎？我老婆會做窯烤乳海燕，還送各種新鮮打撈的魚過來呀，一個人吃不完的。」

「唔，晚些時候的話……」

「今年雨水充足，古道也會願意顯露出來。那就說定了，新月時刻，我在家等你們。」又高又胖的影子彎下腰在地上抓了抓，一個四足著地的影子快樂地抖動，「他這幾天可鬱悶了，因為一直下雨，又想你們。斯萊德老兄……你們重歸於好了吧？」

「哼，他道歉得那麼真誠，算、算是我原諒他了。」

「那就好！他有時可真蠻不講理，竟對塔庫塔說那樣的話，不過我想他不是刻意傷你的心。」斯萊德尋思達米安可能說自己還在睡覺，阿瓦勸他的時候可不是這麼說的。「那我走了，為今晚的祭典做些準備……」

小小的影子揮揮手，接著門口冒出兩個小動物，一個見到思念的主人就迅速衝了過去，它曾經站起身才能勉強夠到吊床邊緣，現在只要伸伸脖子，就能舔到斯萊德的耳朵，嗚唧唧地叫著。老男人不得不坐起身避免耳朵進口水，而這也無法阻止狗的長鼻子鑽進他身上唯一蔽體的毛毯。倚著門框的達米安哧哧地笑了，他手裡端著阿瓦送的餐具，和斯萊德兩人一組的。斯萊德也覺得自己這樣有些狼狽，然而達米安的嘲笑並不能傷他半分，如果這樣能逗笑他，反倒無所謂了。

每年雨季結束，就是龍人曆的新年，新月之夜。被連續數日的大雨洗刷乾淨的天空中沒有一絲雜質，晶瑩剔透如純淨的寶藍色礦物，致遠處海上朦朧的霧氣模糊了海天的邊界，島嶼如貝殼中的珍珠，安置在亮晶晶的海浪中，被碧藍的穹蒼籠罩。即使是曾造訪過無數國家的老雇傭兵也被這樣一番迷人的景色吸引，好奇夜間的新年祭典將是什麼樣子。不過達米安卻興趣缺缺，忙於處理樓下因潮濕發霉或泡爛的草藥，像患強迫症的老婦似的脾氣暴躁。比起分類曬乾那些泡水後看起來都差不多的綠色植物，斯萊德更在意重新恢復生機的小島。達米安惡狠狠地撂下一句「我弄完之前哪也不去」，罵過斯萊德笨手笨腳後就一個人埋頭苦幹去了。

島上的龍人如蝙蝠陸陸續續爬出山洞，化作龍型在山坡上舒展翅膀，隨意飛翔。空中充滿或高昂或低沈的龍鳴，像歌聲一樣交流著彼此的感情。斯萊德帶著狗一路慢跑，不斷遇到認識的龍人向他招呼，友好地要來摸摸頭。因為他公開的身份仍是達米安的寵物，龍人打招呼時多半用「吁！」「喲！」一類的奇怪象聲詞，可能不清楚人類的叫聲是什麼樣的吧。

在他環島的慢跑途中，注意到龍人不約而同地向同一個方向聚集，不分男女老少。囚犯們在平時會拉幫結派，很少有這樣大群的聚集。斯萊德暫停慢跑，混入其中。龍人不急不緩又有序地前進，如果不是有人的外貌，真像巡遊動物前往築巢地交配時那樣壯觀。

他們不會真的是趕去交配吧？那達米安不去也有道理。斯萊德又下意識地當他是小孩子了。

然而，這座流放島是不允許新的生命誕生。龍人們趕赴的地點是島上北部的亂石灘，從那裡可以遙遙看到巨大的本島，茂密的森林覆蓋陡峭起伏的山脊，其中有一座最高的山峰頂上還留著一抹白雪。亂石灘的黑色岩石似乎是本島的火山過去岩漿噴發形成的熔岩，不過隨著時光流逝，海床推移，被頂上了岸。平時這裡只有捕魚的龍人偶爾出現，現在卻好像紐約中央車站擠滿了人，他們彼此不怎麼交談，排好五人一排的寬隊，面向大海，望著那蕩漾的碧波。這幅景象實在是詭異，斯萊德甚至在其中發現了許多達米安的叔叔阿姨，阿瓦也在其中。他獨佔龍頭，排在很靠前的地方，同樣表情肅穆。

復活節島的石像？這些人到底在做什麼？

「啊，那是在等古道開啟吧。」達米安蹲坐在一塊圓石頭上，大口灌涼水，嘴角漏出來的水滴滴答答落在他膝頭，「每年只有雨季後，新月的夜晚，古道才會從海中浮現，島上的囚犯被允許沿著古道走到本島對應的港口去會見自己的親人朋友……當然是有重兵戒備和無法逾越的魔法屏障，不可能上岸。」

每個人？那豈不是要花一整晚？

「時間也不會太久，每個人最多一分鐘，太晚去的搞不好要再等一年。幹嘛問這麼多？你也要去啊。」

「你怎麼不去啊？」

「我做什麼與你何干？你要是真關心我，斯萊德，就去把這些都搬進倉庫。」他站在圓石上，身高的增加讓他更理直氣壯，用大拇指指了指身後的幾塊大石頭。那是他用來壓藥罈子的，綠得發藍。

「你不想我管？說好了不能再對我說謊吧。」斯萊德把他橫抱起來，忽然失去落腳點的達米安劇烈掙扎，一點都不乖。

「放開！我、我沒有說謊！」

「喔？那到底是為什麼？」

「我要收拾倉庫……」他別過臉，嘟起嘴。

「我可以幫你。」

「我就是不想去！人太多了！」這個藉口不太管用。看斯萊德仍沒有將自己放下的意思，他不甘心地又踢了兩腳，「……反正我父母也不會來的。去了也沒用。」

「為什麼？你的父母是那樣嚴苛的人嗎？他們應該很寵你吧。」

「我……我讓他們失望了。」他好像很痛苦地小聲擠出了一句，接著又狠狠咬了斯萊德一口，著急地喊，「你滿意了吧！放開我！」

「……」胳膊上浮現一圈牙印，斯萊德讓小孩在圓石上站穩了，親了親他水潤的嘴唇，「你要我幫你搬什麼？」


	8. Chapter 8

等夜幕降臨，新月光芒黯淡，只剩滿天繁星。小島上沒有高聳密集的建築物遮擋，天空的存在感變得無比大，又沒有城市霓虹污染，橫穿天際的銀河與散落的星辰在無雲的天空閃耀銀光，偶爾天角划過一顆流星轉瞬即逝，北回歸線以南常年可見的南十字星整夜照耀，在這個氣流寧靜的夜晚更加清亮。就連平日炎熱潮濕的氣溫也稍有下降，雨後泥土的氣味喚起一種獨特的欲求。斯萊德從倉庫走出來時，這股深紫的氣味中達米安的身影幾乎和四周的棕櫚樹林融為一體，黑壓壓一片難以辨認。隱約可見一個小人形蹲在淺紫的沙地上，反覆響起空曠的燧石敲擊聲，不一會兒，幾個火星從黑暗中迸出，一瞬在紫砂上溶出淡淡白光，又靜靜熄滅。達米安不斷地擊打火鐮，直到石頭堆間的枯草劈哩啪啦升起黑煙，柴火轟地燃燒起來，火紅的光照亮了他的小臉。

他們一星期沒有這樣生火吃飯，吃達米安新鮮捕到的魚，塗上之前買來的辣醬，斯萊德嘗試了一下最終還是放棄了，繼續吃鹹味的魚肉。

「斯萊德，你以前吃的，不是自己抓來的嗎？」

他給達米安講了許多現代社會的事情，快餐和外賣，還有微波爐加熱食物。

「⋯⋯在本島也有商販，不過去海上捕獵一直是最受歡迎的親子活動。」

「親子活動？」

「對，為了幫助小孩子學習飛行。」小孩邊吃邊說，「很簡單啦，那種從蛋殼裡帶出來的本能，很多人比起走路先學會飛行呢。」

「⋯⋯你是蛋裡孵出來的啊？」斯萊德皺起眉幻想著蛋殼裡冒出來的幼兒達米安。

「嗯，當然了。」他點點頭，「大家都是在火山的高溫中孵化出來的。」

「那你怎麼會有肚臍？」

「就當這是一個退化了的器官吧，你不也有尾椎嗎。畢竟我們是人類進化而來的。」他進而解釋道，「我們龍族在出生一年後才能學會化作人形，在此之前既不會走路也不會說話，但身上的鱗片會格外厚，防止學習飛行時意外死亡。雖然適應兩個型態對人類的你們來講很難以想像⋯⋯不過大部分孩子在四歲以前就能掌握最基本的動作。」

「原來你們的女性會生蛋啊⋯⋯」斯萊德仍沈浸在蛋殼達米安和生蛋的達米安一類不切實際的幻想中。

「你那是什麼表情，好噁心。」他轉而用略受傷的語氣說，「斯萊德，我發現你真的很好色耶，這樣沒有人喜歡你。」

「你還不喜歡我？」

「我也會討厭你啊！如果你不聽話，又給我惹麻煩的話。」小孩說完，又紅著臉扭扭捏捏，「不過⋯⋯我不討厭你好色⋯⋯」聲音越來越小，若不是斯萊德還會讀唇，肯定錯過了。他這樣臉上泛紅，眼底有些若隱若現的淚光，勾得斯萊德心裡癢癢，這是達米安的初戀吧。每當羞澀，達米安總會下意識地低下頭，輕微的一點點，對比他高很多的斯萊德來說就親不到他的嘴唇了。老男人彎下腰去，偷吻小孩的嘴角。

這是一個不太深入，不帶著多少通常會有的性慾的輕吻。然後達米安鑽進他懷裡，短胳膊將斯萊德的腰環起來。

「幹什麼呀？」

「唔呣⋯⋯」

棕櫚林外的夜空忽然閃爍起來，一個發光的星移動起來，在空中畫出一個金黃的花環。從地面又緩緩升起數個顏色不同的光團，彷彿宇宙中的星雲聚集著光芒，大約有五六秒，那幻象就如花火墜入水面地消失了。

「那是什麼？」斯萊德搖搖纏在自己身上的達米安，「你們的人還會放煙花？」

「是島上的人在祈福。」達米安沒有抬頭，只是尾巴尖彈了彈，「這樣對著海岸線，釋放出魔法的光嚇退惡靈。」

「所有人都要做嗎？」

「祭司和他的隨從會持續一整晚，其他人只是跟著湊熱鬧啦。」

寂靜的煙火接連升上夜空，擊碎群星的鏡面，純淨的魔法的顏色在空中碰撞彈開，迴盪著玻璃風鈴互相擊中時清脆的聲音，即使在如此遙遠的地方也能聽到，細細碎碎，穿過棕櫚林的海風中摻入了這不尋常的聲音，而就像閃電和雷聲，等他們聽到那聲音時，光彩已經黯淡了。

龍人的魔法都非常美而夢幻，就算當時在審判所被下咒的時候，也情不自禁地感覺纏在脖子上致命的項圈像一個光環。斯萊德好奇達米安使用魔法的樣子，或許也像他的醫術那樣，總是苛求自己做到最好。

「斯萊德，你怕高嗎？」達米安像是躺夠了，撥開斯萊德摸著自己後背的手。

「我以前經常從直升機上往下跳，怎麼會恐高。」

「直升機？」他一皺眉，接著把斯萊德從地上拉起來，稍微退開一點，「你站著，不許動。」

「達米安，你想要⋯⋯」斯萊德明白過來小孩的想法，有些驚訝。

他以為達米安生性高傲，不可能甘心被人類騎在頭上。

「你明白就好。」他勾起嘴角，「去一個暗一點的地方吧。」

有時候斯萊德會忘了達米安和島上的囚人都是龍，他們和人類並沒有什麼區別，除了有根爬行類動物的長尾巴。但當他們在空中翱翔，人類只能在地上往頭瞻望。

人類既不會如鳥飛行，也無法如魚游水，卻經過千百年成為了主宰地球的生物。斯萊德曾經認為，他則是在人類社會中，還要更與眾不同一點的優越存在。

然而即使是這樣的他，在與達米安一同乘風飛行時，心中仍生出了一點點敬畏。

為了無窮平行宇宙的誕生，為充滿奇蹟的海。

他們飛過海島，群星璀璨的海面，到龍人所能及最遙遠的一座小島。那附近有一塊巨大的圓形岩石，從正中間裂開兩半，彷彿被對半切開一刀的蘋果立在海面。達米安說，他的祖先們第一次發現這塊岩石時，它就是裂開的，不過更久更久以前，它是完整的一塊。在晴天海上不起霧的時候，岩石的V字開口中可以望見本島最高的火山。這就像龍人秘境的大門一般。

一條純黑的小龍搧動寬大有力的黑色翅膀，緩衝著下降，四爪落在小島高處的山洞外。他背上滑下來一個男人，等男人站穩，黑龍一瞬變成了一個矮個子的男孩。

「看了這麼多次，還是覺得奇怪。」斯萊德評價，「你們變身的時候衣服去哪了呢？」

「斯萊德，都說了不是變身，是顯露型態的交替⋯⋯」達米安不耐煩地回答，接著指了指地面，「把毯子鋪在這裡。」

斯萊德照做了，他剛在毛毯上坐好，達米安就撲了上來，小手勾著斯萊德的脖子，啾地親在男人的嘴上。他想親熱了，不過不想在家或家門口，不惜飛到這麼遠的地方。或許是動物的天性使然，他對野外做愛毫無抵觸，不如說在大自然中達到高潮才是最符合他的期待。

人類的斯萊德倒覺得這裡有些太黑了，他很難看清達米安，只能摸索著圈住他的腰，感受他壓在自己身上小小的重量。

「你跑這麼遠來，就是為了做這個？」

「忽然就想做了，不行嗎？」

「沒有啊，就是覺得你比我想像中的好色。」

他看不清達米安此刻的表情，但那金綠的眼睛有些躲閃。小孩跨坐在斯萊德腰上扭動起身子，解自己的腰帶，斯萊德握住他的手腕。

「別脫衣服，我就這樣進你裡面。」

說著，他摸到小孩肉肉的屁股，揉著他的臀瓣，達米安抬起腰，趴在斯萊德耳邊發出欲求不滿的嗚嗚聲，著急地去摸斯萊德的陰莖。他還不太會服侍男人，口交對他而言還不太熟悉，拼命用自己有些硬了的性器去蹭。

「別急⋯⋯怎麼像個小動物似的？」

「唔，快點硬起來呀，臭老頭。」

「嘿，那你能不能別不停地頂我，之前我怎麼教你的。」斯萊德的手指按在小孩柔軟的嘴唇上，「用嘴吸呀。」

「⋯⋯哼。」這一次斯萊德沒有洗澡，但達米安顧不上那麼多，拉開斯萊德的長袍，頭埋進男人兩腿之間，像之前那樣舔舐吮吸男人的性器。那逐漸硬起來的東西頂著自己的上顎，他不由得渴求地晃動腰，幻想著那東西進入自己的後穴，衝撞在腸子裡，壓過最舒服的地方。實際上，在充滿疼痛的第一次之後，性愛變得越來越舒服，他成長中的身體漸漸適應了斯萊德的大小和插入。

「啾、啾⋯⋯呼⋯⋯」

他賣力地含著勃起的陽具，在嘴裡用舌頭刺激斯萊德的龜頭。這次做得有進步，斯萊德想著，按住達米安的後腦勺，抑制不住深深操進他喉嚨裡的衝動，動腰的幅度稍微有些過分了，達米安立刻流出了幾滴眼淚。

「我要到了⋯⋯唔、」他趕緊拉開達米安，射在了小孩的袍子上。

「啊⋯⋯」小孩看著衣服上熱騰騰的精液，忽然覺得有些浪費。

「下次就是你身體裡。」老男人拍拍他的小屁股，「含著我的精液去朋友家吃飯，好嗎？」

達米安慌忙搖搖頭，他差點忘了這件事。

斯萊德一邊幫他擴張一邊撫弄他粉嫩的性器，免得他太快因指交就射了。或許因為有一兩天沒做愛，那下面又恢復了先前緊緊的樣子，斯萊德的陰莖深深淺淺出入幾次，完全頂到頭的時候達米安又哭了。他騎在斯萊德身上，表情卻不像很情願，皺著眉頭，半瞇起眼睛，一下下嗚咽著。斯萊德兩手卡住小孩窄窄的腰，陰莖摩擦腸道抽動的內壁，引得達米安又是爽又是難為情的一陣悲鳴。

「啊、啊⋯⋯好深⋯⋯」

「配合我動起來，乖孩子。」

雖然達米安並不太喜歡這個稱呼，還是努力上下動腰，找到最讓自己舒服的角度。性快感一波波傳來，他顧不得什麼，一個勁地夾緊斯萊德的陰莖，難以忍耐地大聲叫起來。因為是無人的海島，不用在意是否被人聽到，兩人的喘息和黏膜濕答答的聲音迴盪在海上。

「嗚⋯⋯斯萊德，想射⋯⋯」

但斯萊德牽著他的手，他開始渾身顫抖，大腿磨蹭斯萊德的側腰，上下動腰，用斯萊德脹大的陰莖反覆捅入自己體內，那充血發燙的性器既讓他欲求不滿，又讓他滿足。

「啊啊啊、不要、不要停~~~♡♡嗯……嗯嗯……」

沒有用手碰就被操高潮，達米安還是第一次。強烈刺激後腸道仍痙攣似的纏緊斯萊德射精後的性器，兩人默默沈浸在高潮餘韻中，小孩乏力地攤在斯萊德肚子上，斯萊德動了動身子從溢出白色體液的小穴拔出陰莖，和達米安面對面躺著。

「這次做得不錯。」

「哼⋯⋯」

「你還能飛回去嗎？」

達米安閉著眼睛不說話，翻了個身，仰面朝天，胸口上下起伏。過了一會，他小聲喃喃。

「不回去了。」

「你要永遠待在這個荒島啊？」斯萊德笑了。

「⋯⋯永遠？」他的眼睛睜開一條縫，映著繁星。

「你要回去啊，小鬼。」斯萊德說，「你爸爸媽媽等著你呢。」

「我會回去的。」

「你怎麼回去呢？有計畫嗎？」

「本來流放島的囚人都是犯了極大罪惡，死有餘辜的。但唯有一件事，是這些罪人才能得到，就是戴罪立功的恩赦。」他靜靜地說，「我從不覺得自己是受冤坐牢，那時沒有聽從父母的命令，相信了那個男人，確實是背叛的罪。但是⋯⋯如果我的醫術能派上用處，一定可以回到本島。」

「聽起來像個計畫⋯⋯」

「當然了，這就是我唯一的機會了。」

兩人仰面看著銀河躺了一會，海浪單調的聲音逐漸遠去，和龍人不同，斯萊德在黑暗的地方待久了就會犯睏。他半夢半醒中，看到了一個不可思議的景色：他和達米安，站在能鳥瞰整個都市的樓頂上，季節是久違的冬，空中飄起了白雪。沒有見過下雪的達米安會好奇吧。

「如果⋯⋯如果我找到回去的辦法，你也被恩赦，你想不想和我去美國看看？」

「美——國？」

「就是我來的地方。」

「我不會講人類的語言。」他認真地考慮了一下，「再說，我還有尾巴⋯⋯」

「不會有人在意的，人類對自己以外的東西並不在乎。」他說著，感覺眼皮逐漸發沈，意識遠去，「你可以在紐約開一家寵物醫院，照顧你最喜歡的小動物，狗也和我們一起回去⋯⋯」

「斯萊德，你想家啦。」身邊的男人不回話了，達米安撐著腦袋，細細看著斯萊德的臉。本來他是為了不勾起自己的思念之情才提出到這樣遠的地方做愛的。

身後的洞穴裡傳來悉悉索索的聲音，大概是吸血蝙蝠發覺了他們的存在。通常那類低等生物不敢招惹龍，但脆弱的人類就慘了。達米安警覺地盯著洞口，化作龍型盤起身子，將斯萊德圈在自己懷中，保護他的人類。


	9. Chapter 9

7.1

新年夜明，黎明的光穿透緩緩移動的雲層，傾瀉及龍人島嶼的每個角落，連綿的綠色植被金燦燦的，平靜的海浪困倦地拍打著淺色沙灘。隨日頭升高，潮水一點點上漲，長達五公里的古道重新沈入海底。一年一次的相聚與狂歡結束，小島耐心地等待著最後幾瓶親友送來的酒釀被耗盡，最後交談的那些胡言亂語被睡意淹沒，最後幾滴後悔的眼淚被沙地吸乾，一切重歸寂靜。島中某處滿是腳印的綠草坪上，海鳥成群地站在食物殘渣旁進食，時不時扭動脖子戒備打量著它們身邊仍醒著的三人。

一位是微胖的中年男性，雙手叉腰瞪著眼睛，及腳踝長袍下的尾巴弓起來。他對面站著一位身材嬌小的俊美少年，同樣穿著長袍，只不過裙擺將將遮住他的小腿肚，仍能看出肌肉優美而活潑的曲線。他面露難色，責備地盯著身邊高大的銀髮男人。

斯萊德清清嗓子，他知道每年新年夜同達米安在野外親熱已經是兩人間心照不宣的傳統，然而每年事後總是由於種種原因錯過阿瓦的邀約。

他剛想要張口胡編亂造一些理由，阿瓦就咄咄逼人地展開攻勢。

「所以你們沒有打算來我家吃晚飯？根本沒有打算？卻還是答應了？」

「我是打算去的，只怪斯萊德忽然鬧肚子，一整晚鬼哭狼嚎。」達米安對答如流。

「等等，斯萊德老兄，你去年也是這個時候鬧肚子？如果我沒記錯，第一次邀請你們吃年夜飯時，你也說了類似的藉口……」

「不，你記錯了，之前是達米安便秘。第一年是……」斯萊德和身旁的男孩交換了一個眼神，「是因為他太矮，把自己夾石頭縫裡了。」

達米安沒有笑，只是從鼻孔裡冷冷哼一聲。他以前生氣時還會可愛地嘟嘴、皺眉又跺腳，立刻將憤怒發洩掉，現在卻將其儲存起來，先冷漠地無視斯萊德，在意想不到的時候對老男人作出反擊。比如洗澡後不給他擦身體的毛巾和衣服，陰險而愉快地看著他裸體走來走去，嘴裡不斷喊「達米安你這個無聊的小混蛋」，又無可奈何。

「算了吧，我認識的斯萊德老兄絕不會把這類無聊的事情記這麼清楚。」「你們倆就別裝了，兩年了，達米安也不是小孩了，是個人都能看出你們倆怎麼想的。」

「喔……」達米安臉上閃過一絲慌亂，不過很快變成了輕鬆，「那你就識趣地別問了。」

「我之前不懂你為什麼要瞞著我，小塔庫塔！如果你對我家的廚藝有意見，這有什麼好隱瞞的！」

「……呃，實際上，我和斯萊德睡過——」

「睡過頭了，抱歉。」斯萊德打斷了達米安，「我想你該回家了，小孩。」

達米安這次沒有忍住，低吼了一聲，拉下臉用憤怒的眼神瞪了斯萊德一眼，化作龍型叼起他的人類迅速飛走了。阿瓦皺著眉頭，看翅膀搧動的身影消失於空中，耀眼的陽光令人犯睏。他打了個哈欠，伸伸懶腰，走進陰涼的樹屋，心想這兩個都是小孩。

他長大了。曾經那個圓臉蛋、大腿和肚子仍有些嬰兒肥的小龍崽逐漸成長為亭亭玉立的少年，下巴變尖，鳳眼更加明顯了。站直了才到斯萊德胸口的小個頭也伸展開來，在鍛鍊和男人常年的愛撫下變得愈發健康而性感，只是體毛少的特徵讓他至今長不出鬍鬚，私處和腋下也只有軟軟的幾根棕色毛髮。青春荷爾蒙的味道吸引許多年長的未婚女性，在某些未婚的中年男性間也格外惹人側目。龍人雖允許同性間性的彼此撫慰，婚姻卻永遠是一公一母，或許因為動物的本能使他們更尊重生殖的欲求。那些無法愛異性的龍人通常終生未婚，島上也有少數這樣的。斯萊德也是花了不少時間才了解到的，原因是曾有雄性龍人向他表示好感，儘管之後對方終於死心，那段時間吃醋的小孩又哭又氣的樣子真是可愛極了。

達米安確實變美了不少，再加上十五歲的年紀，可以合法結婚了。可斯萊德仍無法將兩人之間的關係公之於眾。原因很簡單：他是個人類。儘管不少達米安的朋友已經接納了自己，更多人看他仍舊是達米安收養的小狗，仗著主人的喜愛得以爬上餐桌一同用膳。讓這個小孩成為和狗交配的變態，雖然刺激，還是有點太不人道。

至於達米安，斯萊德覺得自己有點把他教壞了。他現在已經不會為口交或是自慰感到厭惡，羞恥更增加了他的性快感。

兩人訂製了張更大的吊床，地上鋪了厚而寬的地毯，為的就是隨時可以做愛。回到樹屋，化作人型的達米安和斯萊德滾落地毯，小孩有些焦躁地嘆了口氣，不舒服地夾緊了腿——昨晚的精液還在體內。

「我有個問題……」

「不，沒有。」達米安立刻回答，「我知道你想問什麼：你變成龍的時候身體裡有沒有我的精液阿？」

他故意模仿出低沈又呆滯的聲音。斯萊德挑起一邊眉毛，從背後抱住嬌小的達米安。

「你什麼都知道阿？那你知不知道你失去了和我睡前親親的機會。」

「昨晚不是都那麼多次了！不要！」

「這不公平，因為通常我射一次，你就已經控制不住射了兩三次……」斯萊德在男孩的耳朵邊低聲說道，他略沙啞的低沈嗓音引得達米安回憶起昨夜的性愛，又紅了臉。

「不行，我……我那裡有點痛……」

「誰叫你的身子還是小小的……喔，乳頭卻變大了。」

他環繞在男孩胸前的手不安分地滑入長袍衣領，在男孩的乳頭上揉揉捏捏。

「唔、唔阿……嗯、」

達米安沒有繼續反抗，昨晚才被蹂躪過的雙乳到現在仍有些腫脹的痠痛。他用尾巴貼上男人的大腿摩挲著，扭過頭去親斯萊德鬍子拉碴的嘴巴。斯萊德拍拍他的屁股。

「去洗澡，小孩。」

和達米安同居的兩年過得很快，也還不賴。至少這座島嶼不再危機四伏，不斷吞噬掉這些落魄的失敗者一般，實為海上漩渦，無底沼澤。在斷裂的常識間重新出現盼望與目標，這裡竟也有了家的感覺。有時海上無風的晴朗夜晚，達米安帶他在周遭海域上空隨意飛行，只要夜空足夠黑，月光和星河的光芒就會變得格外明顯，繁密的閃耀照亮整個黑夜。回憶中，兒時在鄉下地區悠閒地仰望過星空，自那之後也少有了。潮水映著達米安低低略過的身影，長長的尾巴劃開平靜的海面，濺起浪花打濕他的鱗片。斯萊德久違地將頭髮留長，垂及鎖骨的銀髮在腦後用皮革帶束起，前額的散髮隨風飄蕩。騎龍飛翔的快感不是騎馬或開飛機能比擬的，手掌撫摸著魔幻生物的骨骼在微涼的皮膚下的隆起，凹陷，既不可思議，又那麼真實。

他們按著植物生長的季節去周邊的無人島上採摘草藥，熱帶的暑氣磨滅了四季分明的變化，植物卻按期生長枯萎，總有了些時間軌跡的痕跡。那些或是不好辨認，或是部分帶著劇毒的植物在達米安手中有各自清楚的用途，他就像個小植物學家，教斯萊德一個又一個難記的專有名詞。

在他忙於救治病人時，斯萊德連插手的餘地都沒有，只能悻悻地走開，像個不受主人關愛的老狗一般找些無聊的事做。他找到了當年達米安從自己腦子裡掏出來的那發子彈，在掌心把玩。那像是自己手槍常用的種類。或許這其中還有些不明朗的陰謀，但宇宙中大部分不都是由暗物質組成的嗎，誰又能了解一切的全部。

「斯萊德。」達米安忽然抓住他的大手，臉湊近到他眼前。

「幹嘛？」

「沒事幹就去外面走走，你在這裡很佔地耶。」他指指外面等待的顧客，撇了撇嘴。

然而達米安仍是對愛情懵懂得不行，儘管性愛的快樂令他越來越放蕩，缺乏正確教育的他不太懂何為愛情，恐怕就算有人向他告白，他也只會以為對方想和自己做愛。現代社會教育人與相愛的對象發生性關係，這對島嶼的住民來講卻完全隨心所欲，愛與慾之間並非綑綁關係。

就像斯萊德從未坦白過那個字眼，達米安也對此不聞不問，半瞇著眼睛像午睡的貓兒。倒不是他的態度引起斯萊德什麼不滿，現狀令人滿意，就這樣什麼都不改變吧。

曾經達米安能睡在他的身上，好像一隻小八爪魚，現在他倒覺得有些丟臉，乖乖並排睡在斯萊德身側。就這樣什麼都不改變吧。聞著小孩洗澡後香香的體味，又是一天過去了。

7.2

狂風呼嘯的夜晚，厚實的獸皮門簾竭力擋住陣陣旋風，手術臺上油脂蠟燭的火苗仍不安地跳動搖曳著，在不穩定的光源下，達米安緊緊抿著嘴唇控制住手腕的抖動，將木碗中的金黃色液體滴入一個寬口的小陶罐。三滴黏稠的水聲，噼噠，嘀嗒。金黃的液體在小陶罐裡的液體中旋轉擴散，他用麥秸輕輕攪動，直到液體變為金綠色。

他盯著從麥秸尖滴下的水珠，約有一分鐘，液體沒有繼續變化，才放鬆了背部肌肉，鬆了一口氣。剛活動了一下脖子，忽然感覺大腿一涼，有什麼活物碰到了皮膚。動物的本能使得達米安猛跳起來往安全的地方躲避，一頭撞到背後的儲藏櫃上，高處的幾瓶密封陶罐掉到地上摔得粉碎，蜂蜜似的黏稠液體流到他的腳上。他一瞬有點懵，很快又恢復了警惕。

「啊！糟糕……」

寬口陶罐被不小心打翻，儘管他一個箭步衝上去扶好了罐子，仍浪費掉了近乎一半的珍稀藥材。金綠的液體浪費地流到手術臺邊緣的凹槽裡，還有一些濺到了地上。

再看看肇事者，快活地搖動尾巴嗚嗚叫，又有些困惑小主人為何如此害怕自己。

「……蠢狗！說了多少次在我工作時不許進來！」

即便生氣，達米安也無法怪罪無惡意的狗。他檢查了一下瓶中剩餘的量，嘆了口氣。先把這些交給病人吧。

「怎麼了？今晚斯萊德又不在啊……」已經有自己半身高的狗蹲坐在自己身前找存在感，達米安一邊清理乾淨手術臺一邊說，「沒人陪你玩了嗎？」

這幾天夜裡斯萊德總是一言不發地離開，達米安大概能猜出他去幹什麼了。越和老男人相處，越覺得他彷彿一個沒成熟的大男孩，腦子裡淨是些不切實際的陰謀論和色情幻想。過去兩年裡，他仍有時間就溜出去四處闖蕩，稀奇這些不同種族的生物所做的一切，達米安不管他，他倒也沒受什麼大傷。同居的日子令他們習慣了彼此的性格，只是「美國」這個單詞不知不覺成了兩人間的禁忌，沒有人去問起這房間裡粉紅色的大象，照樣小打小鬧，偶爾做愛，相擁而眠。

最初斯萊德來島時，達米安曾取出了他腦袋裡的子彈碎片，之後隨手放到某個罐子裡，直到最近的新年大掃除才重新找出來。那樣東西似乎激起了斯萊德若有所思的動力，成天沒事就和那個「冬青」嘀嘀咕咕講外語。

他掀開獸皮門簾，仰頭望了眼十六夜的月亮。風吹散了深紫色的雲彩，整個晴朗的夜空中只有一輪明月。約好來去藥劑的病人遲遲沒有出現，晚風抹去沙地上斯萊德離去的腳印，他無聊地坐在火堆邊揉狗子的耳朵，嫌棄地發現剛洗過澡不久，這小動物又臭了。

通常，他會將藥送到受詛咒影響嚴重的病人家中，因為他們的人形與龍型逐漸融合又疼痛又難以行動。很多人到那個階段只是找他要些止痛藥麻痺神經，也不少程度較輕的人願意作為達米安實驗突破的小白鼠，喝下他研製出來抑制詛咒的藥物。但是，隨著藥物研製的進展，感到不愉快的人竟也多了起來。

先前用人命賭博贏去魔藥的事情，可以說是部分島民重要的經濟來源和快樂所在，更是巴結本島士兵的好機會。就像阿泰，在這兩年裡過得風生水起，聽聞他說服島上原本經營這事業的老囚犯讓自己執掌大船，現在他居住的房子和普通囚犯不同，是磚瓦搭蓋的，與他結黨的島民們很多守在房門口，就像一個要塞。他們到處散佈恐慌，讓已經開始「老化」的囚犯內心充滿恐懼和憤怒，放棄治療。

達米安本人和他已經許久沒有交談，只是斯萊德怕阿泰記恨自己弄瞎他一隻眼的事情，叫他不要再去給人送藥，免得惹上麻煩，傷及病患。

到了現在，藥物研發已經漸漸成熟，他手裡這瓶藥就是最傑出的配方配製的。連續服用兩星期到一個月，就可以收集到最新的藥效數據……更重要的是，每年新年後的第二個月，是本島國慶的日子。那天龍族的王將會宣布他願意赦免的人，如果有合適的人選。

一切……都賭在那一天了。

這時，狗忽然抬起腦袋看向棕櫚林，達米安順著那個方向看過去，斯萊德正一瘸一拐地拖著一個高大強壯的龍族青年鑽出樹林。

「看看你的客人。」

他沒好氣地說著，將昏迷的青年丟到沙地上。

「你幹什麼去了？這個人是你打暈的？」

「我出去健身，然後看到這傢伙在樹林裡徘徊，看著就很可疑。去問他來幹什麼，他就直接打過來了。」斯萊德和達米安一起把青年拖到火堆邊，翻查他的衣服口袋，「你看，他身上也有那小子的紋身。」

阿泰設計的火焰符號印在青年右臂。

「真不知道他們在算計些什麼。打一頓丟到海裡去比較好吧。」達米安說著在青年腰側踢了兩腳。

「誰知道呢。你在這等我嗎？」斯萊德伸手就要摸小孩的頭髮，被達米安躲開。

「誰等你啊！我在等病人……或許今晚不會來了。」他坦承道，「馬上就到日出時間了。」

「看來你被放鴿子了，還是說對方也遇到了這個？麻煩事一樁接一樁哩。」斯萊德挖苦地說道，朝達米安挑了挑眉毛。小孩沒有理會他的挑釁，抱起雙臂嚴肅地盯著地上昏迷的青年，火光映著他泛紅的臉頰。

每當他認真沈思時，嘴唇總會下意識地嘟起來。

「你不回去睡嗎？」

「……這就。你還站在這裡幹嘛？」

「等等。」他一把拽住正要離開的斯萊德的衣袖，拉他到火堆旁坐下，仔細看他的臉，「我剛才看你走路搖搖晃晃的。你……你要讓我檢查一下。」

「好，好。脫了衣服任你檢查，小醫生。」斯萊德當這是某種情趣，兩手放在身側不設防備，任憑達米安擺佈。不過，情趣對於一個成熟的大嫖客（？）來講是平淡中的一點香辛料，既沒有任何戀愛經驗，也不曾和其他對象上過床的達米安卻並沒有意識到情趣的重要性。就像有一次斯萊德給他帶來島上妓女會穿的服飾，他一開始很驚慌，以為斯萊德去搶了別人的衣服，又很憤怒，自己不是做性買賣的，最後在老男人費盡心思地解釋之後，他不情願又羞澀地穿上，「這也就是為了滿足你的奇怪愛好」。

之後，自然是一次妙不可言的性愛。

達米安跪坐在斯萊德對面，隔著袍子的布料觸碰男人的腳踝和膝蓋。他低著頭，露出髮旋，讓斯萊德想起他更小的時候。

「有覺得痛嗎？」

「不知道呀，可以再檢查一下更上面的地方嗎？」

「……我沒有那個意思！」果然，他根本不懂，只有斯萊德點明了才會紅著臉故作惱怒地轉過身去。

「真無情。」老男人笑笑，背對著自己的達米安忽然轉回來，又有些粗暴地按住他的肩膀，小嘴貼上男人的嘴唇。斯萊德自然地後仰，撫摸著小孩的後背和側腰。

「你就不怕那個人醒了？」

「閉嘴。」達米安兇巴巴地低聲說，「給你三分鐘把他丟到海裡，然後馬上回來。」

過了一會兒，白沙地上沒有一人，只有狗兒在熄滅的火堆邊懶洋洋地打盹。

7.3

「現在，我教給你打獵的秘訣。」

狩獵行為，whakangau，在島語中有「瞄準」的意思。動物( 包括人類和龍族）最為原始的取得養分的手段，早於農耕、畜牧、和以錢易物的時代，狩獵行為就已經存在這世界，說是生物的本能也不為過。在斯萊德生活的富裕年代，狩獵已經成為上流的娛樂，即便在龍族中，城市裡居住的有錢人也是不用打獵，直接用貨幣交換食物即可。要知道，達米安出身不算高貴，至少也是買得起生肉和蔬菜的官權階級，他那雙只會釋放魔法的嫩手從未因飢餓撕裂過獵物的頸喉，最多不過在練習飛行時捉幾條魚，又或者對無辜的山羊練習魔法，事後還要老師善後的。然而，流放島上的囚犯必須親自宰殺獵物，處理皮毛和血肉。打獵，料理，進食，不少人本就掌握了這些基礎，年幼的達米安心高氣傲，自己也照葫蘆畫瓢，卻在真正咬碎獵物的脊椎骨時嚐到一股噁心的腥氣，瞬間沒了胃口。

斯萊德最初遇到他時，他已經放棄了肉食，又可憐那些自由自在的小生靈，改為罕見的素食主義。龍族生性愛葷，善於料理，只有為宗教緣故才有吃素的。斯萊德有一次見到龍型態的達米安在海濱的岩石上磨爪子，看著那明晃晃的兇器一下下砍進漆黑的火山岩中，他實在忍不住問出了聲。

「你那兩隻兇器，不會從來沒沾過血吧？」

「……」

龍型態下，他們無法用人類的語言交談，達米安瞪著圓溜溜地綠眼睛，尾巴緩緩拍打地面，似乎有些不耐煩。曾經只有矮馬大小的龍崽已經成長到猛獸的程度，不過斯萊德還是照樣揉他的腦袋和肚皮，手掌擼尾巴，感受鱗片下呼嚕嚕的震動。

（雖然試圖猥褻龍型態的達米安時手被咬腫了。）

（但之後接受了小醫生貼心的服務，就算值了吧！）

他們走進清晨結滿露水的草地，留下兩串形狀不同的腳印。熱帶植物特有的大葉面層層疊疊彼此遮擋，掩蓋他們的身影。這裡彷彿有野生的老虎或熊會出現，不過達米安只是盤起身子，在密林中的空地上彷彿巨大的家貓打起瞌睡，爪子圈住斯萊德。大概因為人型常年身高不足，總是被斯萊德抱起來兩腳懸空，達米安有點喜歡在戶外維持龍身，將下巴擱在老男人頭頂磨蹭一類，無形中展示體型優勢。

即使早就習慣巨大的魔法生物近距離的存在，斯萊德也欣賞他美麗的身姿，心裡卻總覺得有些怪怪的。就好像騎馬時，即便能感受到眼不能見的默契，觸摸到皮膚下的心跳和體溫，透過明亮的眼睛看到自己和世界的倒影，心裡仍曉得這個生物不可能像自己一樣想著這樣的事情。或許人無法像愛人一樣愛上另一種生物吧。

正當斯萊德沉思時，枝條斷開的啪聲驚動了他。抬起頭，是一隻接近一米長的蜥蜴趴在兩步遠的腐葉上，似乎同樣享受著早晨。這種名為「圖塔拉」的大蜥蜴是小島特有的生物，粗尾巴翹著，一動不動地沐浴陽光。不知不覺間，森林裡的飛鳥走獸都聚集到這片綠茵茵的空地，共享晨光。恐怕這是同為貼近自然的龍族與野獸之間的彼此吸引吧，一種不可思議的共生包容了斯萊德，像是他來到了達米安夢中的森林，又像這座森林數百年持續不斷的漫長夢境。

離開這座南太平洋的龍島後的許多年歲中，斯萊德偶爾會無端地回想起他與達米安共度的那個早晨。那是他早就忘記了的平安，此後的人生，回首再見的不是戰火紛飛。

咣當！

後腦勺暗暗發痛。

斯萊德睜開眼，房間裡一片漆黑，時間還是夜裡。他感到一陣麻酥酥的恍惚，四肢以奇妙而舒適的角度扭曲著，貼地面的臉頰沾上了些涼冰冰的口水。黑暗中忽然有金色的光斑閃爍，像是後腦勺被重擊後視網膜上會出現的景象。他下意識地想要眨眨眼看清那究竟是什麼，排山倒海般的疲憊感卻壓垮了一切防備，逐漸看不清任何東西，夢中的倦怠與慵懶襲捲全身，他好像還能摸到柔軟的草地，鳥語花香，海浪安穩地擁抱小島，就像母親安全的懷抱……

黑色的龍搧動翅膀，飛向遠方。他在海邊看著，追著，然後到了小島的盡頭，再也不能向前了。

……

……喂。

……你是誰？

不要再出現在我的夢裡了！

有一個叫不出名字卻十分熟悉的聲音，隨陣風吹進他的耳朵，高喊著什麼。

老男人再次睜開眼，金黃的光暈照亮樹屋圓滑的天頂，其中彩色石礫和貝殼折射出的七彩光斑，輕輕搖晃著。一股犬類特有的野獸氣息撲面而來，他的狗正淌著口水，趴在地上盯著他的臉看。而斯萊德衣冠不整地躺在房間正中央的矮桌旁，胳膊抱著桌腳，袍子領口大敞開就像被強暴了。他立刻像個受驚嚇的處男摸了摸自己袒露的胸口——當然，那裡除了灰白的胸毛什麼都沒有。再看看整個房間，就像經歷過颱風的牧場，所有直立的傢俱東倒西歪，放在地上的全都堆在一處，有實體的東西全被砸了個粉碎，水和果汁則在地上隨意流淌，狗已經舔食了不少。

這到底是什麼狀況？他打心底裡感到困惑，卻沒有傷心或者憤怒。

是誰把我丟在這個髒亂的房間裡？他拼命回憶，像扯著錢包的兩片皮革試圖從那可見的縫隙中提取出不可見的金錢，一邊惱火地瞪著自己袍子上果汁的污漬。草坪……他似乎之前在某個草坪上睡了一覺，醒來就到這裡了。這完全解釋不通，除非他忽然得了夢遊症，並且摧毀了某個人的房間。

斯萊德一瞬間想通了，碰地把那空蕩蕩的錢包扔到地上，他忘記了什麼很重要的事情，事態緊急，刻不容緩的重大訊息。

一旦意識到這件事，後腦勺和胸口就隱隱作痛。地板彷彿傾斜了45度，他的胃裡一陣反酸，張開嘴就吐了出來。

「喔，好像我來得很不是時候，斯萊德。」

老男人用手背抹了把嘴，那股酸味仍在嘴巴裡，他用格外乾澀的眼睛觀察著門口的來訪者。那是一個身材高大的獨眼青年，腰帶是繡了金絲的。他隱約覺得自己見過這個人，在這附近，但對他直覺地沒有什麼好感。

「達米安不在了嗎？」青年靈巧地轉動他的一隻眼睛，鼻翼搧動，分辨著房間裡的氣味，「看起來經歷了一場混戰啊。」

「等等……你剛說什麼？」

「你出什麼毛病了？」來者毫無關切，更像是對健忘症患者不耐煩地催促，「我挺好奇是誰把你打成這樣的……他們對你和達米安做了什麼？」

「停止，問我，問題。」斯萊德驗證了自己對青年的厭惡，不悅地揮揮手，「你一直在說的……達米安是什麼人？」

青年挑起一邊眉毛，像逗小狗似的嘖嘖嘴，繞著斯萊德走了一圈。狗見他進了屋，立刻狂吠起來，兩人誰都沒管它。

「你知道我是誰？」

斯萊德揚起下巴：「不清楚。但我對你有印象，你的那隻眼睛，是我弄的吧。你來這裡做什麼？」

「叫我阿泰——說來話長，其實是你讓我來找你的。」青年些為難地攤開手，看著斯萊德越皺越深的眉頭紋，無奈地聳聳肩就往門外走去，「算了，不如跟我走一趟吧。」

「……」斯萊德退到門邊，彩石貝殼的門帘搭在他的後背上，整個房間的慘狀映入眼簾。正如青年阿泰所說，地面髒亂的腳印和牆壁上深淺不一的爪痕（一種約五十釐米的長條型，深入淺出的痕跡，總是四條緊湊地並排出現，砍斷了數個瓶瓶罐罐）暗示了一場混戰，這個房間看上去無比陌生，或許一切都恢復原樣，他是不是會回想起那些重要的事情？他記得自己從紐約空降一座被龍族佔據的島嶼，這裡的居民相貌可以在龍與人體之間任意變換，使用魔法，講著一種南風語系的古老方言，過著與世隔絕的生活。小島氣候常年溫暖，除了年末總有漫長的雨季，門口的棕櫚林都要被吹倒。他知道自己養了條獵犬，並且在這座島上生活了相當一段時間。然而這其中有什麼不可言說的陰謀，使他一夜之間失去了居所（如果這裡正是他的居所），還有珍貴的部分回憶，關於這房間的傢俱擺放，關於那張破碎的吊床，關於被打翻的草藥罐，關於他的朝朝暮暮。一時間，他心頭產生了不可名狀的恐怖，掌心溢出冷汗，膝蓋發軟——這是無形中被遺忘的恐懼，對全世界的不信任。如果沒有任何證據，沒有任何證據證明他仍然是他自己……

忽然，一個刺眼的光點引起了他的注意。他踉蹌兩步，接著堅定地伸出手。

「你在磨蹭些什麼？」門邊的阿泰不耐煩地問到，他趁斯萊德背過身時偷拿了牆角邊幾本被壓在破碎木片下的珍貴書籍，差點被狗咬到令他放棄了繼續搜刮。

「……這東西……是他媽的一顆子彈。」不是別的，正是他曾經愛用的鉛彈。

什麼時候……不，不對，這正是一切的起因，把這東西帶來這裡的唯有自己。

一瞬間，明亮的陽光晃了眼。他好像記得，記得那一種模糊而懷念的感覺，撫摸著他的眼睛，握住他的手掌，將他從黑暗中帶出來的那束光，強大而執著，卻稍縱即逝。

「必須得找到他。」

「達米安將對你感激不盡。」阿泰拍拍他的肩膀，「並且我會告訴你他在哪。」

如果斯萊德仍有記憶，他死也不會承認自己的這種感覺是由一個小孩生發而出。與世間辯論喋喋不休的道德法律毫無關係，他早就不在乎自己是否諂媚了良心，勝者為王。戰爭期間接受基因改造時，研究人員曾警告過他變異將提高他控制感情的能力，無論何時總是以理智優先，敏感的感官將體驗交給一個極少失誤的大腦並敏捷地做出正確決策。實際上後來他才明白，這只不過是一派胡言。他仍對兒子的愚拙感到憤怒，對暴露的謊言感到焦慮和煩躁，對友人感到依賴，但最終他失去了這一切，並不是因為那個增強抑制力的愚蠢變異對他的腦子動了什麼手腳，而是因為他的性格本就如此。

他害怕愛，畏懼幸福，膽小鬼被棉花扎傷了手。

如今失去了部分珍貴的回憶，他只覺得一陣疲憊的空虛。

「你要吃點什麼嗎？」阿泰親切地問到，拿出半塊麵包，「順便叫你的狗別再咬我的尾巴了。」

他們在一個土紅的山洞前坐下。斯萊德有些想吐，彷彿腦子被關進滾筒洗衣機一般瘋狂旋轉著發昏，坐下後差點躺下。他強忍著噁心感打量四周，緩慢地回想起自己來過這地方，他記得牆上的那些抽象符號，還有一罐罐刺青塗料奇怪的味道。不過現在青年有了不少手下，兩三個身材魁梧的龍族成年男性在洞口附近的樹蔭下遊蕩。這些看守見阿泰帶著斯萊德回來沒有說什麼，只是沈默地抱著帶有紋身的雙臂，時不時往這邊看，野獸般的眼神令斯萊德有些受冒犯。山洞裡深處還有更多幫派的跟班，斯萊德能聽到金屬彼此碰撞的聲音，卻不清楚他們在下面做什麼。他撕下麵包餵給狗吃，頭暈得他沒有胃口。

「你還記得你來過這裡吧。」

「有點印象。說正事吧。」

「我看你的失憶症完全是魔法造成，大概是有人刻意要抹去你的部分回憶。龍族的魔法領域甚廣，而操控記憶這樣精確的法術只有少數老法師才能做到。」阿泰依靠著山石，慢悠悠地說道，「解除的方法也再簡單不過，只要下咒的人死去，或者自願幫你解除。」

「不過，這種情況下，對方不可能樂意。」

「哪種情況？」

「你沒有談判的籌碼。」青年冷淡地說，「而且老法師都是高傲無禮的混球，有自己的一套價值觀，，想必不會聽你的話撤回自己的魔法。」

「……聽起來你在說，我唯一的辦法就是殺死下咒的法師。」斯萊德摸摸下巴，大抵猜到青年設想的give and take是什麼價碼。

「這是最快也最保險的方式。」阿泰點點頭，「我會和你一起去本島。」

「好吧，如果我沒猜錯，你的任務就是在我身後撿戰利品，撈好處？」

青年心虛地動了動膝蓋，腰帶間仍裹著他偷來的書。

「不全是。但我也有其他重要的事情必須完成，這一次是我們兩人的風險，不分高低。」

「是什麼？」

「我必須去見一個人。」看到阿泰含糊其辭，斯萊德不悅地皺起眉頭，「……她是我的未婚妻。」

「好吧，扯平了。」斯萊德知道自己沒有其他的路可以走，無奈地癟了癟嘴，「現在我們做什麼？」

「如果你還不想睡，我們詳細討論一下計畫的內容。」他順手拉來一個木頭箱子，上面還散放著一副牌，「順便來幾局牌？」

「來玩吧。」斯萊德伸手洗牌，頭暈完全消失前需要轉移一下注意力，否則什麼複雜的問題都思考不了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一點FT：  
> 人生總是充滿了意外之旅，作為一個常年漂泊在外的人，我很能理解文中阿鐘的心情與處境。無論誰都無法逃脫意外的命運，即使是人中鬼畜的殺手也一樣。原本即使去掉開頭的荒島漂泊，直接進入愉快的同居也未嘗不可，但在我的想法中，人生的旅途自始至終是孤獨的，充滿黑暗的。  
> 「我們已經來到陌生世界的邊緣，在這裡，一切成見必須捨棄。」而人無法放手一切，需要一個錨。對於當時想要退休捨棄殺手身分的斯萊德而言，他心靈的錨是什麼？或許就是他自己。因為兒時受過的傷害與長大後失敗的婚姻，他也是個格外孤獨的男人。而他在獨自生活後最終被黑暗所吞噬，無法自救，也失去了「光」。  
> 龍人的魔法本質就是「光」。他們的生活中不會有黑暗，永遠自由。然而替異世界屑阿鐘背鍋的達米安同樣失去了自己的「光」，只能自己在摸索中前進。即便如此，他也沒有放棄⋯⋯  
> 這場意外之旅對阿鐘來說，也是一場點燃失而復得的「光」的旅途吧。  
> 或許一開始寫的時候真的沒有在意過這些事，但隨著字數一點點增長，我只是一味地把生活中的瑣事和想法融入其中，變得多愁善感起來，但即便如此，我也不想被傳送到那樣詭異的小島上，一定第一天就會被烤熟吃掉的。


	10. Chapter 10

7.5  
時間回到幾個鐘頭前，午夜，達米安和斯萊德正坐在火堆旁懶洋洋地打牌，狗在他們腳邊啃食剩餘的晚飯。  
這副龍族特有的棋牌是不久前達米安從一名病人手中得來的謝禮，當然也是違禁品，大概由阿泰那類親近本島的那派人偷偷帶上島的。長而窄的木片上一面刻著符文，一面打磨光華，刷上了同一種顏色的紅顏料。就像書籍一樣，龍族的文字只限於宗教領袖和少數菁英閱讀，不過這類簡單的數字符號所有人都認識。斯萊德是第一次見到龍人除了打獵、飛行以及偶爾飲酒狂歡以外的娛樂，一股彷彿回到人類社會的親切感油然而生，要求立刻和達米安來幾局——畢竟斯萊德引以為豪的那把寬刀就是許多年前打牌贏來的。他在這方面還自認有些天賦。  
很快掌握規則後，斯萊德在三天內完全沈迷遊戲，達米安一面裝作被他纏得很煩，一面興致勃勃地提出賭點什麼。兩人就這麼玩了大半夜。  
「你剛才不該出點數最大的牌，斯萊德，自尋死路。」達米安嘴上說得輕巧，眼睛卻沒有一刻離開自己的手牌，明顯在算計什麼。  
「喔是嗎？你怎麼知道我的手牌都有哪些。」  
斯萊德說著，故弄玄虛地丟出一張王牌。  
「你、你出千！」小孩瞬間喊了出來，捏緊了手中的牌，「這張牌我明明⋯⋯」  
「胡說，我哪有，該你了。」老男人往後一靠，倚在手工製作的藤枕上，「還是說你要認輸？你知道輸了有懲罰的吧。」  
「嗚⋯⋯你出千！作弊！」  
正義的鐵拳襲來，小拳頭咚咚打在斯萊德胸口。他很冤枉。  
「不是你出千在先的嗎！你以為我看不出來？」  
「⋯⋯你看出來了？」達米安心虛地看向另一個方向，「那你幹嘛不說！」  
「我這不是說了嘛⋯⋯」  
賭局最終以達米安敗北告終，而斯萊德終於可以鬆一口氣，這次的懲罰不是一般的做家務，而是清洗裹滿腐臭果實的兩件袍子——上星期兩人失足掉進某個被人遺忘的捕獸陷阱所致。衣服已經在水裡泡了一個星期，誰都不願意去提起這件事，若不是快沒有可更換的衣服了，達米安也不會用家務跟他打賭。  
畢竟大部分時候，家務都是斯萊德在做。達米安忙著當醫生，生活過得讓人看不下去，甚至出現過餓昏了像條蜥蜴一樣躺在陽光下一動不動的狀況。雖然他自稱幾天不吃飯都沒有問題，斯萊德還是想翻個白眼，真不知道他父母怎麼把他養成這個樣子。  
「我回去了，你把火滅了再進屋。」小孩悶悶不樂，還是乖乖去樹屋後面洗衣服了。  
斯萊德用碳灰將火埋起來，隱約聽到水聲和達米安口吐芬芳。月亮仍在高天，他準備日出時分去找阿泰好好聊聊前陣子那些來騷擾達米安的患者的土匪們有何用意，說得好聽點，叫勸人有自知之明，實際上就是去揍人的。他和阿泰有相似的味道，大約也能猜到對方正等著自己上門拜訪。  
「洗完了嗎寶貝。」過了一陣子，達米安晃晃悠悠地走了過來，看樣子有些虛脫。他一屁股坐在老男人的兩腿中間，尾巴盤上肚子。  
「⋯⋯我身上有沒有臭臭的？」  
「有，尤其是這裡⋯⋯胳膊底下，有股汗味⋯⋯」斯萊德說著就往達米安腋下探頭，小孩遮羞似的夾緊胳膊，然而無袖的袍子遮不住什麼，斯萊德的手掌探進他的衣服，摸著後背和肋旁，腦袋湊過來像狗一樣聞聞。達米安立刻扭來扭去躲避開，當然，在老男人懷中只是無謂的掙扎。  
「你不許聞那裡！幹什麼！你⋯⋯你不是說我臭嗎⋯⋯」  
「嗯，沒有，不臭。」斯萊德淡然地說。  
「到底是怎樣啊？」小龍崽嘟起嘴，手伸進斯萊德的衣領揪他的胸毛。  
既然衣服都脫了一半了，沒有道理不做點色色的事情。達米安主動將斯萊德的手拉到自己腰上，一邊在老男人耳邊嘀咕著吐出誘惑的氣息吹動他銀色的髮絲，「用你的手掌摸我全身」，在斯萊德沈默地遵從自己的引導後，又輕輕地從鼻子裡笑了。斯萊德雖然向來厭惡他人對自己指手畫腳，卻並不討厭在這時候任憑達米安擺佈，甚至到了一種毫無反抗之意的程度，接受年輕小孩橫衝直撞又著急的親吻。牙齒碰到一起，小孩尖尖的犬齒划過斯萊德的舌尖，接著又只是磨蹭臉頰。  
「今天是什麼意思？」老男人把他從身上撕下來一點，有些鬱悶。  
有時達米安只是像玩遊戲一樣隨意地舔斯萊德的嘴唇、蹭他的胸口，隨時沒了興致就將老男人拋到一邊，回去做別的事情。為此受了不少委屈的斯萊德學會了看清楚路況再開車。今天月光明晃晃的，本該是個好機會，達米安卻忽然豎起眉毛，神情嚴肅。  
「你有沒有聽到什麼聲音？」  
斯萊德擁有超人的聽力卻也沒從風聲和海浪聲中察覺到異樣，然而沙地上猛然間不斷狂吠的狗讓他無法輕易打消達米安的疑惑。狗一圈一圈地繞著空曠的沙地奔跑，叫聲迴盪在空地上空，它像追逐獵物時那樣全速急奔，卻慌張地打翻了兩人放牌和食物的矮桌，最後速度極快地沖進棕櫚樹林間消失不見了。這時斯萊德注意到幾分鐘前還寧靜的夜空中多了許多鳥類的身影，它們嘈雜地叫著，形成一團密集的黑影。  
達米安隱約共享了獸類的緊張，但人類的理性使他無法身體先於腦子地往樹林裡跑。他剛想說什麼，聲音就變成了扭曲的悲鳴。整棵樹屋強烈地晃動使得身子不受控制地向上拋起，緊接著重重摔到地板上，和其他許多架子上的雜物一起，叮鈴噹啷。斯萊德感覺自己在半空中被達米安狠狠踢了一腳，嘴巴裡差點出血。  
等這陣催人嘔吐的搖晃停止，兩人掙扎著爬起來，卻冷不丁發現破罐子和倒塌的支架中冒出了四個人影，房間就像一個狹窄的垃圾堆。各種草藥和藥劑交融混雜，難聞的青草氣息猛烈地蒸發到空氣中，肉眼能見的不祥綠色臭氣沈澱到趴著的斯萊德身邊，一不小心吸入一大口後差點把肺咳出來。他狼狽地往門口滾過去，總算冷靜下心跳。  
而達米安的反應時間短許多，他看出這不尋常的震動和壓迫性的聲波不可能是自然發生的，大概是魔法的襲擊。空手挑戰能夠使用魔法的本島居民本身就是一件極為愚蠢的事情，更何況對方還有四個人，但他想都沒想，兩三步跳過地上的碎片殘骸，藉著慣性直接向距離最近的人口鼻處打去，溫熱的血立刻噴到他拳頭的骨節上。那個看似最瘦弱的中年人立刻飄落地板，如同寒風中無力的樹葉。他還掙扎著想使用魔法，剛才放在胸口的手摸出一顆晶瑩透亮的大珍珠，達米安見狀又撲上去，準備對他的鼻子狠狠捶上一拳，確保那根鼻梁徹底斷裂。  
這實在是個愚蠢的衝動之舉，畢竟另外三個守衛都是高過幼龍幾個頭的彪形大漢，幾乎不費吹灰之力就能打斷達米安的幾根肋骨，更何況對方是能使用魔法的自由人。小孩的拳頭還未落下就被攔在空中，這給了中年人一個機會掏出他存儲魔力的圓珠。他對著達米安的眼睛揮動幾下手指，珍珠便發出令人眩暈的白光照得達米安眼前朦朧一片，腦袋裡的憤怒忽然消失不見，只剩一股遲鈍的疲憊。  
其中一名守衛將變成癡呆狀態的小孩拖到一邊，另一名男子立刻從胸前掏出一塊手帕遞給施魔法的中年男人，那人好像這才注意到自己嘴巴和胸前都是鼻血，呆了幾秒，轉而嚎啕大哭。  
三個彪形大漢立刻圍上去，輕聲安慰中年人，叫他不要揉眼睛，吃糖糖一類。被施咒的達米安呆呆地靠牆坐著，眼神空洞地看著這一切。  
當然最震驚的還是斯萊德。他剛從新鮮空氣中回過神來，就看到一個被三個壯漢包圍住的三十多歲男人坐在地上委屈地抽泣，不知道的還以為是這三個壯漢要搶劫一位落魄工薪族。  
「誰能告訴我這演的是那一出？」  
「我、我又失誤了⋯⋯剛才本來是想要傳送到門口的，為什麼直接到房間裡了⋯⋯可惡，這個房間裡好臭啊！而且這個臭小鬼竟然還敢打、打我⋯⋯像他這種壞孩子就應該再關個兩百五十年啦！」中年男人一邊說著，一邊用無力的拳頭捶打身邊的守衛，「嘻嘻⋯⋯不過他恐怕馬上就要被、被處以『極刑』了吧。要不然也不會在這種時候，受召進入本島⋯⋯嘻嘻嘻⋯⋯」  
三個守衛中的兩人將中年男人架起來，讓他坐在自己的左右肩膀上，剩下一人正要去拖走達米安，卻發現那裡還站了一個人。  
「誰能解釋一下這是什麼狀況？」老男人陰沈著臉，悶悶地問。  
「讓開。」守衛睥睨著矮自己一截的斯萊德，用雷鳴般的聲音說。  
「首先我要知道你們是來做什麼的。」  
對於斯萊德來說，近身搏鬥是練習了一輩子的保命功夫，但只有達米安這樣的傻瓜才會在不利的情況下和敵人拼命，說句實話，他在不能殺人的約束下想不出其他一勞永逸的方法。這三人和那後面看起來能給人催眠的龍族法師明顯來意不善，至少一邊爭取時間，一邊想點辦法。  
守衛看了眼後面的法師，明顯在尋求意見。中年男人撇撇嘴。  
「我聽說過你的事情，人類，呸。這件事跟你沒關係，我也不會告訴你。是機、機密。」  
「還是說你也不知道要幹什麼？我記得上次出這種事，來的可是一個比你靠譜許多的女人。她打發你這種不中用的巨嬰男來的嗎？」「巨、巨嬰？⋯⋯哼、哼唧唧⋯⋯」男人氣的眼睛發紅，口水溢出，幾個守衛立刻發出憤怒以及恐嚇的低吼，「聽著，你別想和我用激將法。好吧，我就和和氣氣地告訴你、嘻嘻嘻。」  
男人用腳後跟踢了一下守衛的胸口，兩個守衛像聽話的馬匹將他扛到斯萊德面前，他高高在上地打量著斯萊德。  
「你知道嗎，我可以讀出你的感情和思考，你真是個可悲的人阿⋯⋯」  
有什麼混亂而強大的力量正在他腦袋裡亂翻過去的回憶，白光遮斷了一切自衛機制，斯萊德數十年來第一次感受到這種完完全全控制不住、彷彿渾身赤裸般的羞恥感——他被母親拋棄時、被親生父親壓在腐朽的地板上——那種自暴自棄的弱小，本該被忘記的歷史，像無盡的黑夜籠罩住他。  
「斯萊德！你醒醒！」達米安從身後狠狠踢了他一腳，正打在腰椎上。斯萊德卻不覺得疼，只感覺冷汗如雨而下，在搖晃的視線中看到達米安揚起的臉，竟也覺得有些可憎。他想捏碎他的頸椎，對他做很過分的事情，這樣才能證明自己的力量⋯⋯  
「你⋯⋯你怎麼了？」達米安金綠的眼睛中閃過一絲恐懼。  
「我沒事⋯⋯」他用一種極其乾枯的聲音說道，彷彿自己是個剛復活的殭屍，一邊在心裡咒罵魔法這種狗屁玄學。  
「我會跟你們走，他留在這裡。」達米安不再理會他，向前走了幾步，夾在斯萊德和守衛們之間。  
「等等，你確定？要是回不來了怎麼辦？」  
「那我們就在此告別吧。」他生硬地轉過身，低垂著眼簾，「但是，如果你回去了那邊的世界⋯⋯不要忘掉我的事情。」  
他忽然抓住斯萊德的手，背對著守衛在手心寫下了幾個數字，又迅速地離開了。  
「那麼，再見了。」  
不知何時門框被一塊金黃色的光芒充滿，彷彿一面發光的鏡子，照得房間裡如白晝明亮。中年男人抬抬下巴，示意守衛帶著達米安往那邊走去。小孩走在前面，守衛緊跟在後。斯萊德握緊手，他想他知道這是什麼意思，但這還不夠。  
「等等⋯⋯達米安！」他大喊，向那個方向扔出一塊薄薄的金屬製品，只是那一瞬間兩個身影就被光芒吞沒，他沒有看到達米安到底有沒有拿到那樣東西。但願。但願他們還能再相見。  
「咳哼。」中年男人在左上方假咳一聲，「如果你不介意，我還要佔用你的一點時間，人類。」  
「還不快滾。」斯萊德說著就要動手，他已經足夠暴躁了。那兩個守衛忽然伸出覆蓋鱗片的龍爪向他抓來，銳利的刃風甚至砍裂牆壁，木頭嘎吱斷裂的聲音在斯萊德腦後傳來，若剛才不是將將躲過，他的胸口也會留下深深的血痕。看來剛才他們不動手只是怕傷到達米安，自己的性命卻無所謂嗎。  
「我奉命抹去你的部分記憶⋯⋯嘻嘻，希望你站好不要亂動。」男人再次拿出閃耀白光的珍珠，冷漠地笑道，「我的僕人們可不會可憐小蟲子。」  
「什麼？我的——啊、啊啊⋯⋯」  
他半句話還未說完，意識被一陣刺眼的白光徹底吞沒，聲音、圖像、情感、甚至思想都完全消失，逐漸地，虛無的白光淡去，在那盡頭不是黑暗，而是一個溫暖的夢境。


	11. Chapter 11

8.1

龍族長久以來居住的本島，是由四座火山連成一片構成的小島，其中只有最矮小的伊塔峰是活火山，而它相對於另外三座山巒更加獨立，在自然雨林的屏障中屹立島東。這座活火山因為地殼不定期的活躍，成為島上學士和法師們的學習和觀測對象已經有數百年的歷史，而伊塔峰上一次噴發已經過去了一百三十六年，是歷史上最長的一次。  
龍人們自然將這份平和歸功於活火山下生活的隱士和祭司們。他們在山腳下建立塔拉勒納的神殿，敬拜一種形狀酷似太陽與巨大石龍子融合的神明。島民相信熔岩是來自太陽的南風產生的強烈熱能，帶來死亡和沈寂，白色如雪的火山灰會掩蓋一切生命的脈動，這就是島民認知中的冬雪，意味著極度高溫和熔岩噴發後的死寂。「死亡」並非邪靈作祟，而是自然的輪轉——這種宿命論一般的信仰使他們將文明建立在對自然的敬畏和接納之上，至今人們仍居住在這四座火山周圍。或許同是出於無奈：小島給予他們的魔法也無法阻止岩漿噴發，只能保護大多數人的性命，或加快災後重建的速度。  
百年前的那場災難中，大量木制住宅被山石砸毀，大面積的森林和果園被河流般的熔岩燒毀吞沒，珊瑚紅的岩漿從大地的裂縫中噴射而出，如鮮血般澆灌在大地上。沒有來得及逃走的島民中只有一位年輕母親奇跡般地毫髮無傷。她獲救後四處傳講自己的經歷，關於塔拉勒納如何用水治癒了自己，並且成為了島上的第一位祭司。  
如今，只有少數島民和神殿的女人們生活在伊塔峰的岩石上。  
這座神殿的規模是島上最大的，與威塔山巔的王城南北遙遙相照，貫穿小島的山巒下則是熱鬧的城市和西部水港，大多數市民在此安居樂業。山巒另一側則是陡峭的懸崖和各種形狀奇異的山洞，暗藏危險，正派人家的孩子絕不該造訪那種地方。  
傳送門噗地關閉，達米安被甩進神殿中心的大廳里，一時眩暈和法術造成的茫然還未散去，踉蹌了兩步才認出這是什麼地方。  
許多年前，他曾和父親一起參觀過神殿內部的制藥工程和女隱士們栽種的藥草。其中五種特殊的植物，落尾木、姜黃、卡瓦醉椒、檄樹和朱蕉僅生長在本島。他至今還記得當時聞到檄樹樹果散髮的臭味時差點當眾吐出來的糗事。  
這座神殿的大廳常有女祭司們低價販售草藥和藥膏給生病的島民，或者幫他們診斷疾病，內部卻不對外人開放，就連王族也不能隨意造訪。普通人想要接近聖所，只有經歷重重篩選和長達一年的祈禱才能初步成為見習生，而成為獨當一面的神職人員，需要徹底獻上身體和一生的時間。  
在召見自己的目的和對象皆不明確的情況下，唯一知道的就是這件事相當複雜緊急。達米安暗暗思索，一邊環顧四周高聳的石柱和寬闊的大廳。黎明將近，空蕩蕩的大廳相當安靜，只有不知哪裡傳來的水聲不斷。另外兩個守衛和法師沒有傳送到這裡，這裡只有一個守衛和自己、以及一個人工智能。  
他盯著手裡原本屬於斯萊德的金屬物件看了幾秒鐘，那東西沒有發出任何聲音，是不是摔壞了啊。男孩剛想左右走走，守衛就抓住他的腦袋，防止四處張望。  
「就這樣低著頭，走去走廊左手邊第一個房間。」  
「你呢？要向誰稟告嗎？還是急著去照顧那個巨嬰呢？」他試探地問到，本以為對方會急於反駁，然而守衛只是緊了緊籠罩大半張臉的黑色兜帽。  
「與你無關。我的任務到此為止。」  
走狗和囚犯之間終歸也是無意義的對話。達米安無奈地向指示的地方走去，用余光觀察站在原地監視著自己的守衛。前方的走廊左右對開有四扇高大厚重的金屬門，正對著是一塊屏風，後面沒有透露出一點光亮，只有四扇門外的牆上點著蠟燭，散髮出淡淡的檀香。左手邊第一扇門虛掩著，裡面透出橙色的光，似乎有人影晃動。  
達米安沒有敲門，直接推門而入，卻和正要出來的人撞了個滿懷。  
「啊、達米安……嗎？」眼前比自己略高一點的黑髮男孩掩飾尷尬似的理了理自己的劉海，略帶靦腆地笑了，「你還記得我嗎？」  
「什麼記得不記得，你誰啊？」不知為何，看到這個滿臉天真笑容的小孩就令他一陣不爽，「別那麼親切地叫我！」  
「你不記得了嗎……」黑髮男孩水汪汪的藍眼睛一瞬充滿失落，「我們小時候一起惡作劇……還把你家的藏書拿到餐桌底下做巢、用椰子當蛋玩過家家來著不是嗎！當時你給自己的椰子起了名字叫歌利亞，因為你說你的孩子肯定身強體壯會把我的孩子打敗——」  
「不、不許再說了！好像有什麼很惡心的回憶就要湧現出來了啊！」達米安背後一陣冷汗，伸手就塞住了這孩子的嘴。  
没错，虽然脑海里乱成一团，但自己身体的生理反应准没错，从脚底浅浅吞噬到胸口的熱度，背脊抽去了力氣，頭腦因為缺氧而略微發沈，他深深吸了一口氣，又一次，這一次幾乎哽咽。被男孩撫摸著的小臂忽然起了雞皮疙瘩。  
「我沒想到會再見到你，小喬⋯⋯」他不知道自己是不是說了出來，還是他想得太大聲了。  
「我也是⋯⋯」稍微高一些的男孩伸開雙臂抱住達米安，將臉埋進對方的頸窩，兩人的尾巴親暱地纏在一起。  
「孩子們。」  
一個溫和而充滿權威的沙啞女聲響起，兩人趕緊慌張地分開，達米安才注意到房間裡並不只有自己和喬。  
「你⋯⋯是你要我來的嗎？」認清來人，他再次繃緊神經，「自從上次的審判後，許久不見了，蓮婆婆。」  
眼前這名女性達米安並不陌生，她是父親在藥劑方面的恩師，三十年來本島最具權威的法官，曾是塔拉勒納神殿收養的孤兒之一。她幾乎是看著父親成長，達米安更是從出生就認識她了，只是小時候有點怕這位婆婆，因為她私下與工作時完全不像同一個人，讓年幼的達米安分不清究竟哪個才是真正的蓮婆婆。五年前流放的判決雖然並不是她主審的，似乎也經過了她的同意，不知道那時父親是怎樣想的。不過那次判決的結果中破例准許被流放的達米安繼續製藥和醫學方面的學習，大概是蓮婆婆看在兩家的交情上說了些什麼吧。樹屋儲藏室裡的手術桌和一些器具都是經她准許從本島送來的。  
「你看上去已經像個大人了，達米安，長高了好多呀。」婆婆露出淡淡的笑容，「雖然還是不及喬。你們倆從小就老愛互相比身高。」  
「我總會超過他的啦！」小喬雖然矮自己3歲，卻不知有什麼巨人基因或者卷毛基因，腦袋看起來總比達米安高出一點。「究竟是什麼事情，這麼著急？」  
蓮婆婆為難地看著他，剛才還嘻笑著的小喬也忽然安靜了。達米安皺起眉頭，並不喜歡這樣不祥的沈默。  
「你的父親過世了。」她緩緩說道。  
最恐懼的可能性最終還是成為了唯一的現實。達米安痛苦地眨眨眼睛，有什麼沈重的東西壓在頸部，說不出話。他感覺小喬無言地捏了捏自己的肩膀，不過他的視線裡只有石頭地板上一些隨機的交點和紋理，其他東西都從腦海裡飄到了遙遠的地方。  
「舊傷復發。他的腸胃本就不好，長期熬夜，工作壓力，飲食不規律都會成為復發的誘因。」蓮婆婆走得更近了些，拉起他的手，帶他在牆邊供人歇腳的方形石塊上坐下，「他那個性格，一旦沒有人在身邊提醒他作息和吃藥，身體狀況很容易崩潰。」  
「你什麼意思，沒有人⋯⋯母親她⋯⋯」  
「他們分開了，自從你離開之後。」接著她很快補充到，「不要認為這是你的錯，他們自己作出的選擇。」  
達米安沒有立刻回答。他想像不出印象中那樣恩愛的父母親會有分離的一天。  
但理由顯而易見。  
「⋯⋯我母親現在在哪？」  
「你知道，龍族的結合是關乎一生的抉擇，這種結合會使他們的靈魂變得相似並不可分割，除非一方死亡或發生了不可逆轉的大變故。他們之間的結合在你離開後不再穩定，你母親選擇將自己獻給塔拉勒納神殿，以女祭司的身分隱居。」蓮婆婆蒼白的手覆蓋上達米安的手，「這對你我來說都是難以接受的事情⋯⋯但達米安，你那時才10歲，你只是被利用了。別自責，我不希望你再承擔更多本不屬於你的責任了。」  
達米安感到清晨的陽光燒著自己後頸的皮膚，而陰影中的腿腳冰涼，他轉動頭部想擺脫那惱人的灼熱，卻不經意對上蓮婆婆的眼睛。她看起來不如以前，甚至不如三年前那次不愉快的相遇時達米安眼前的她，龍族衰老的詛咒在她的身上如同根莖在土地裡蔓延，只不過土地不會感到她的痛苦，那時她還能將詛咒控制在一邊的手臂，如今肩胛骨間隆起的三根尖刺使她無法仰臥，也無法穿下以前的許多緊身袍子。她眼角無法抹去的皺紋加深，英氣的眉毛漸漸淡化，看上去更加慈祥和疲憊了。  
在流放地，他過著自給自足的幸福生活時，許多事情都變了；世界再也回不到過去他熟知的模樣，並且這還不是結束。如果繼續逃避，他的過去總有一天會將他吞沒。  
「⋯⋯之後呢？」  
「什麼？」  
「你為什麼要找我。」  
達米安看著她，她卻有些畏縮似的一瞬移開了視線。  
「你是你家業唯一的繼承人。」過了幾秒，她終於坦白出最重要的信息，「我們需要一位新的執刑人。」  
身邊的小喬似乎有點驚訝，他的身子微微前傾，還發出了很蠢的「哇」聲，打斷了這緊張的氣氛。蓮婆婆見時間不早，拍拍達米安的肩膀，站了起來。  
「先休息吧。明晚會有人來問你一些問題，誠實回答就好。達米安，我保證，不久之後，等這一切都談妥了，你就可以重新見到你的母親，回到你的家裡。現在先去休息吧。」她對喬點點頭，「喬。照顧好他。」  
「走吧，達米。」在達米安能問出任何一個問題之前，小喬一把將他捉住半拖半拉地往門口走去，一邊露出一個無邪的笑容。他總是擅長用這樣積極的表情鼓舞其他人，但達米安可不會被這招騙過去。  
「別這樣。」他低吼一聲，甩開小喬。  
「告訴我最後一件事⋯⋯斯萊德會怎樣？你們要對他做什麼？」  
「達米安，你有認真思考過你和他是什麼關係嗎？」晨光勾勒出蓮婆婆因為衰老而膨脹的身體，一道濃濃的陰影彷彿面紗遮住她的表情，而她的語氣像是早就知道了答案——那表情，或許是失望吧。「你該去休息了。」

8.2  
「你還好嗎？」兩人走出談話的房間，向走廊深處走去。聽說他們暫時在神殿為達米安準備了一個房間，一是為了潔淨，二是為了隔離。小喬見蓮婆婆已經通過魔法傳送門離開，立刻扭過頭問道。  
「別、再、做、那、個。」達米安一字一頓地咬牙說道。  
「什麼？」  
「你臉上的，那個。」  
「你到底能不能好好說話。」小喬有點不爽地嘟起嘴巴。  
「你的假笑！」他發洩似的大聲說道，整個走廊迴盪著他的聲音，「你別再這樣。我看不下去。」  
一陣細碎的沈默，小喬小孩子般淺淺的呼吸聲格外刺耳。  
「⋯⋯但我也不能在你面前哭呀。」他又笑了，不過是眉頭垂著、略帶苦澀的笑容。  
「有什麼不能。」達米安小聲嘟囔，他以前最愛看小喬哭的模樣，總覺得十分可愛，「你為什麼在這？她派你來當我的保母？」  
「蓮女士要我看好你，免得你逃跑越獄。」  
「放屁。」  
「好吧，她說你會需要一個人陪著，幫助表面堅強內心脆弱的達米安度過艱難時期。」  
「我寧可有一條狗陪著。」  
「你真是一點沒變啊⋯⋯」小喬近乎絕望地嘆了口氣，不理解自己童年的好友怎麼做到永遠長不大，「我一點也不想念你的這部分。」  
達米安翻了個白眼。他認識小喬太多年了，那年春天，小喬剛滿一個月，他們的父母就要達米安去牽牽那又胖又短的嬰兒手指，看看他水汪汪的大眼睛和口水直流的嘴巴。他知道這個小動物的父母是父親上學時的至交，兩人都是極為優秀的魔法師，現在在火山下做研究員。只不過這個小動物看起來不怎麼聰明的樣子，他無辜地吸著達米安的手指，在那雙金綠眼睛的注視下忽然噴發出一股屎臭。  
因為三歲的年齡差，小喬經歷的每一個階段都是達米安走過的路，比如第一次飛行、第一次走路，第一次成功地放出魔法，他們兩家人親密的關係讓兩個獨生小孩情同兄弟，任性暴躁的達米安也終於學會照顧比自己小的孩子了。他們的童年就像其他孩子一樣，在月光明朗的夜晚一起滑翔於平靜海上，或在濕熱的雨林中捉迷藏直到一起累得睡著，用魔法的惡作劇整那些無辜的寄居蟹和蛇。小喬可以確信地說出，他們之間沒有什麼不可分享的秘密。直到五年前的一天，達米安開始毫無徵兆地陷入沈默，有時嘆氣，對曾經喜愛的活動失去了一切熱情，更喜歡坐著和大人聊天以及研究那些陳舊的古卷。小喬記得那時他的父親告訴自己，達米安長大了，不過小喬堅持達米安明顯有什麼隱瞞之事。  
事實證明，他是對的。  
在島上的人類危機消除後，達米安立刻被帶入審判所的牢房，除了他的家人沒有人可以去見他。喬的父母告訴喬不要再為他擔心了，最好將他忘記，不可以再提起他。  
幾天後，他獨自去見了達米安的父親。男人的面容被憂愁籠罩，又那麼僵硬地面無表情。  
——達米安做了壞事嗎？  
他記得自己這樣問到。  
——喬⋯⋯有些時候分辨好壞很複雜。而越是單純感性地做出判斷，越容易被利用。  
——這些都是人類的錯，對嗎？那個壞人騙了達米安！威脅他，強迫他⋯⋯！他沒有錯啊！為什麼那些人要帶走他？  
那時達米安的父親露出欲言又止的神情，彷彿在憐憫喬的無知，又隱約羨慕他的單純，只不過在小男孩的眼裡全成了軟弱。他肯定不會犯這樣的錯誤。為什麼達米安沒有向自己求助，為什麼這些大人連自己的孩子都可以輕易捨棄？那時年幼的喬不能理解這背後有什麼複雜的邏輯，只知道自己的好朋友有一天忽然從世上消失，而身邊的人全都不約而同地假裝他從未存在。  
隨著時間漸漸流逝，喬的年紀已經比當年的達米安還要大了，現在他明白達米安和那些犯了重罪的人去了什麼地方，當初模糊不安的感情全部變成了傷感。  
「達米安，我曾發誓，如果再見到你，我一定問你一件事。」  
走在前面的矮個子男孩回過頭，皺著眉。  
「幹什麼？」  
「為什麼那時你沒有告訴我呢？」  
小喬微微垂下眉角，碧藍的眼睛試探地瞄著達米安，輕輕吐出的問句在安靜的迴廊中飄散。  
「我還以為你要問什麼——你只是個小孩啊，我怎麼可能和你說這些。」  
達米安不耐煩地想要推開黑髮的男孩，然而這孩子的力氣竟這麼大，達米安的胳膊反被抓住。他抬起眼皮惡狠狠地瞪著小自己三歲的小孩，喉嚨裡發出威懾的低吼，一瞬小喬有些畏懼地瞇了瞇眼睛，仍舊沒有鬆開手，用輕微顫抖的聲音問到。  
「這五年在你身上發生了什麼？『流放地』⋯⋯是什麼地方？達米安，告訴我⋯⋯『斯萊德』又是誰？」  
「⋯⋯最後警告你一次，喬。」達米安露出尖尖的犬齒。  
喬聳聳肩，輕易放開了他。  
「好吧，那，是給你這個東西的人嗎？」  
說著，手掌上躺著達米安之前收進腰帶裡的那塊金屬，斯萊德無比寶貝的人工智能「虛擬冬青」。  
「啊！你怎麼敢隨便拿我的東西！」達米安驚愕地瞪圓眼睛，緊接著立刻撲了上去，「你這個混蛋！還給我！」  
「不要不要才不要～你要告訴我，我就還給你！」  
喬側身躲過，伸長了手臂不讓達米安夠到，因為身高不足，本就被惹毛的達米安更加怒不可遏，順勢將黑髮男孩踢到在地，手臂抵在男孩的脖頸處控制對方的呼吸。一般情況下，龍人不用人的身體打架，最多就是彼此撕咬和踢腿，然而這些年來斯萊德親身教授達米安的「防身術」讓他徹底改掉了打架時咬人的惡習，並且和同族人之間起摩擦時的奇襲和近戰都極其湊效。小喬一時呼吸困難，頭部充血，卻愣是憑蠻力將騎在自己身上的達米安踢開。這場無意義的打鬥持續了大概二十分鐘，兩人的精力終於被消磨殆盡，上氣不接下氣地躺倒在房間門口的地板上，無辜的人工智能早就被他們忘到了腦後。  
「好吧，你準備說了嗎？」過了一會兒，小喬問到。  
「他⋯⋯斯萊德⋯⋯是我在那邊島上撿到的人類。」  
「認真的？人類？！」黑髮男孩應激地坐起來，難以置信地瞪著達米安。  
「冷靜。」他疲憊地揉揉剛才被喬踢中的大腿，「其實，這幾年我過的還不錯。我養了那個人類和一條狗。斯萊德很弱的，而且他根本不想回人類社會，只想和我在一起。」  
「⋯⋯你確定不是他在騙你嗎？因為你⋯⋯你個頭這麼小，又會醫術，還同情一個十惡不赦的人類！」  
「和我個頭小有什麼關係！白痴！」達米安憤怒地吼道，喬只是不領情地撇撇嘴，沒有回話，站起來走進房間。  
這是一間背陰的房間，達米安還沒來得及仔細觀察房間佈局，小喬忽然轉過身，眼眶裡已有亮晶晶的眼淚堆積。  
「為什麼？」他終於開口道，有些悲傷，「我感覺我已經⋯⋯不能再接近你了。」  
「在你走了之後，大家都裝出你不存在的樣子，學校的朋友，老師，叔叔阿姨，大家前幾天還見過你、一起玩、一起吃過飯啊⋯⋯但是，隔天就忽然和我說『不知道』，或者用驚恐而厭惡的眼神看著我，就連我的父母都強硬地叫我不要在提起你的名字，『被流放的人已經不存在了』⋯⋯你知道這是什麼感受嗎？」  
「我因為一個人類而失去了最好的朋友。」他眨眨眼睛，淚水就順著泛紅的臉頰往下流，長長的睫毛也濕漉漉的，「我不明白啊，就算那個人類被處死，就算你離開了我們⋯⋯達米安，你真的錯了嗎？」  
「⋯⋯我確實犯下了不可饒恕的罪。」達米安知道，自己向來不會說安慰的話，只能將實話淡淡交出，他又很怕小喬真正悲傷的哭，笨拙地去擦對方的眼淚。「但，斯萊德是不一樣的。和他在一起的時候，我很開心啊。別再讓我的事情傷害你了。」  
流放已經帶來了太多悲傷和傷害，他強迫自己不去思考父親的事情，因為他不想當著比自己小的孩子的面哭出來。現在，他只想無夢地睡一覺。  
即便心裡思緒萬千，能支撐身體的精力已經到了極限。  
「⋯⋯嗚、那、比和我在一起還開心？」埋在他胸口哭泣的小喬忽然抬頭問。  
「呃，這是不一樣的。」達米安一時語塞，敷衍道，「他、他比你大起碼三十歲吧。」  
「那他接下來也會⋯⋯被處死嗎？」他語氣一沈，「現在島上沒有一個人不憎惡人類的。就算那個人類死了，他殺死的六個人也不會死而復生⋯⋯就算達米安認識的『斯萊德』沒有那麼壞，我也不會原諒他做過的任何事。」  
「不，實際上之前的人類並沒有被處死，而是回到了他來的地方。那天晚上，沒有人抓到他。」  
「什麼⋯⋯怎麼可能？」小喬掛著鼻涕，驚訝地半張開嘴，「為什麼？難道我們、被騙了？」  
「為了消除『民憤』吧。」達米安將男孩推開，坐到乾草和棉絮填充的床墊上，「嘖，我有多少年沒睡過正經的床了，它竟然有彈性，我都忘了床是有彈性的了，喬，你快躺下啊。」  
小喬立刻投來憐憫和擔憂的眼神。

8.3  
即便達米安因為體能消耗得以迅速入睡，真正睡著的時間少之又少，在意識朦朧間，他能聽到自己不規律的心跳，小喬靠近牆壁的呼吸聲，而他像昆蟲標本般動彈不得，肌肉和皮膚逐漸消融在柔軟的床墊中，彷彿有什麼重又密實的東西死死壓在自己上方，意識卻反覆抵抗著夢鄉的引力。  
他想了許多事情，即便在本島時也告誡過自己，他已經不可能回到「原本」的生活。  
生活一度變好了，他在流放地才得以救下斯萊德。  
現在一切彷彿又回到原點，甚至還要剝下他創傷後長出的新皮膚，再次讓他成為赤裸無依的狀態。  
在與斯萊德分別的時刻，他在男人手心寫下了一組數字，60和7。一個月後開始的王族慶典將會持續30天，他會在六十天後的七時想辦法發出信號聯絡大海另一端的斯萊德。至於分離的這六十天內究竟會發生多少變動，完全無法預知。他只希望斯萊德不要做出蠢事。  
達米安的眼睛睜睜閉閉，終於在小窗的光照到床尾時睡著了。  
黃昏時分，喬翻了個身，伸展腰肢和尾巴，終於從纏人的睡眠中醒了過來。昨天達米安對他說的話大概是最大限度的安慰，而他也下定決心要相信達米安所信賴的。即便如此，這一覺仍睡得不太安穩。  
「晚上好達米安⋯⋯咦？人呢？」  
空蕩蕩的小房間中只剩下小喬自己和微有凹陷的床墊。

此時，早早起床遊蕩的達米安被一位年長的女隱士攔截，交給神殿收留的女孩中較為年長的一個，強制押送至女人們清潔身體的浴池。達米安雖然個頭不大，年齡已經該被算為男人，進入這樣隱密神聖的空間本是不被允許的，但看在他前面仍是童貞（畢竟只在斯萊德嘴裡有過經驗）破例踏上隱士們巨大空曠的浴場。  
十五歲的小醫生看過不少受傷的和變異的異性身體，自從認識斯萊德後又被那種毛茸茸的人類胸脯擠來擠去，對女人的肉體早就毫無新奇和性趣，但當著一群穿戴整齊的女孩的面，被脫個精光丟進堆滿泡泡的浴池仍有點令他焦躁。來監視他洗澡的只有一位，剩下較年輕些，大約十三四歲的孩子們透過門縫偷看這邊，但講話的聲音絲毫不忌諱。  
就算脾氣很差地冷冷叫對方走開，反而只會換來調戲的嘻笑。  
惱怒的達米安背對著門全身潛入浴池，只將虛擬冬青掛在脖子上。那個年長些名為瑪雅的女孩呵斥了門口嘰嘰喳喳的年輕女孩幾句，緊緊合上了門。  
「抱歉了，小弟弟，你是個罕見的例子，據我所知，上一個踏入這裡的男性最後被處以剝皮之刑。」  
女孩沙啞的嗓音有些中性的味道。達米安不悅地瞪著騰騰蒸汽，沒有轉過身。  
「你想威脅我？」  
「瞧你說的。看在我幫你趕走了那群孩子的份上，我有件事想問你。」  
「那恐怕我不能回答。」  
「為什麼？」深色皮膚的女孩繞到浴池另一端，不滿地瞪著達米安。  
「因為我不想。」  
「好吧，小子，那我就把門敞開，讓所有人都進來看看你悶悶不樂的背影。」  
「嘖。」男孩的咂舌聲在浴場裡迴盪，「說。」  
瑪雅似乎沒有看到達米安隨身的高科技，卻對他尾巴上的環頗感興趣，她似乎早就知道這是流放犯特有的記號，仍纏著問了好幾個問題。  
「這會使你們用不出魔法嗎？」  
「對⋯⋯你有完沒完？」  
「最後一個問題！」瑪雅堅持說到，「你在那座島上有沒有見過一個叫『摩根』的男人。」  
片刻的沈默，達米安搖搖頭。在這五年來，他從未聽過這個名字。  
「他死了嗎？」女孩又問到。  
「⋯⋯誰知道。」  
儘管蓄意謀殺被禁止，島上病死或受傷感染死去的流放者處於法律灰色地帶，自殺的人也不佔少數。每月數目報給前來視察的守衛，總有一些減少。不過多虧了阿泰的幫派，現在新來的囚犯很快會成為他們的「朋友」，自然死亡成了最大的威脅。  
「他是你的什麼人？」  
「我的⋯⋯生父。」瑪雅生硬地講到，「沒事，他就是個爛人。」  
我的父親也死了，就在不久之前。達米安幾乎要說出這句話，但他仍將它咽了下去。  
隱士們準備的更換衣物和達米安曾擁有的那些舊衣服材質大不相同，他注意到這和那些女孩子們穿的是相同的款式，因為沒有修改下擺長度，對他的年紀來說略微有點短。  
⋯⋯  
他衝出更衣處的屏風，想找剛才的女孩算帳。結果對方已經不知去向，同自己方才放在浴池邊的舊衣服徹底消失。  
成年男性通常不再露出膝蓋，達米安站在鏡子前調整了好一陣子腰帶和領子，最終自暴自棄地接納再次穿回童裝這不爭的事實。  
還好女生發育較早，終究不算太暴露。  
不過這個隨意的待遇，讓達米安在今天重要的談話之前就感受到些許迷惑，對於昨天還在流放地並未正式獲得赦罪的重刑犯，他擁有的私人空間未免太多。或許無法使用魔法的龍族，對其他人而言不足以構成任何威脅。也正是如此，上一個人類所做的事情令眾人如此憤怒吧。這不是出於對無辜的憐憫，而是朦朧的恐懼。  
如果斯萊德也落到那樣的境地，恐怕絕對無法活下去⋯⋯光是想到這一點，達米安就下意識地皺緊眉頭，他必須保護好那個人。  
「喔，你穿好衣服啦？」  
屏風忽然被拉開，油燈的光蓋過了蠟燭飄忽的火光，女孩上下打量著達米安，接著露出一個有些調皮的笑。  
「看起來挺合適嘛。我帶你去花園⋯⋯達米安小弟弟。」

神殿的花園既是隱士們精心打理的休憩場所，也是整座聖所的地理中心。由此處的噴泉源源不斷流出淡水灌溉田間農作物、草藥、以及一切其他植物，使隱士們可以放心地過自給自足的生活。儘管背靠活火山，花園的土壤經過魔法的護理保持活性，為奼紫嫣紅的花朵提供養分。這些罕見的嬌嫩植物的種子多半來自遷徙飛鳥的糞便，僅淡水能夠養活，自然，鮮花被當作稀有奢侈品，通常只提供給王族和富有的商人。  
此時達米安正緊隨瑪雅的腳步，穿梭在散發各樣香氣的鮮艷顏色之中。噴泉流出湍湍清流，夕陽下，金黃而透明的清泉覆蓋在深綠和孔雀藍的卵石上，流淌進深色的大地。即使在大洋中的一座孤島上，腳下的大地仍能勾起人們的敬畏，在岩漿與淡水共存的神殿的土地上，沒有人能拒絕這種敬畏。然而，清脆的泉水聲中不時能聽到交談聲。  
不遠處的一棵麥蘆卡樹下站著三個人，達米安看出其中一個就是蓮婆婆，她身穿墨綠色長袍，和她的銀髮十分般配。  
茶樹下的三人同時看到了他，除了蓮婆婆以外的兩人達米安都叫不上名字。其中一位年輕男子身高超過兩米，一頭自然捲的黑色長髮編成三股辮垂在腦後，金絲裝飾的黑色長袍垂及腳踝，隱約能看到銀白鱗片的尾巴尖悠哉地勾起。而另一位稍年長些的中年男子則明顯處於下等地位，他低垂著尾巴，恭敬地捧著新鮮採下的大束鮮花，沈默不語。  
達米安拋下女孩慢慢向三人走去，很難掩飾住臉上的迷惑和震驚。他原本冷淡的表情一瞬僵住，金綠的眼睛微微瞪大。  
「⋯⋯王族的人有什麼事要問我？」  
儘管他迅速反應過來，這抹破綻的神色並未逃過年輕男子的眼睛。僅僅剎那，他對上了對方淺色的瞳仁，下一瞬間，達米安注意到自己已經雙膝著地，一股陌生的外來力量代替了他自身的意識。  
「注意你的態度。」  
「你別嚇到我們的小醫生了，哈洛雷。」年輕的王子唱歌似的說到，眼裡仍帶著笑意，「達米安，我聽說過不少你的事情，總是想和你聊一聊——你知道我是誰，對吧？」  
「我不知道我這個年紀的小孩，有什麼事情值得您特意留心的。」達米安拍拍膝蓋上的灰，故作禮貌地冷冷說道。  
「正因為你的年紀，才顯得你如此與眾不同。我的老師，也就是你的父親，說過，他從未刻意栽培你成為他的繼承者，甚至並不希望你被家業所束縛，但你似乎天生就深深地被醫學吸引。」他水晶般淺色的眼睛仔細觀察著達米安，品味他臉上些許抗拒和不安的神情，「蓮女士曾提起你在荒島的惡劣環境下仍想繼續學習，那時我也想為老師做些什麼，就暗中叫人幫忙，最後我們總算是給你送了點物資。看來你確實沒有辜負我們的期待，小塔庫塔。」  
或許礙於身分和地位的差別，達米安從未聽蓮婆婆說王族中有人暗中協助，而這位王子的語氣明顯並不是指著一次幫助，而是數次觀察，盡在遙遠的安全的地方，只需輕輕搖動手指和幾聲耳語，就能間接影響到流放犯全部的人生。他沒有察覺到也是情有可原。  
「但父親已經很多年不收學徒了。他什麼時候有過王族的學生？我不記得他提起過。」  
達米安話音剛落，就感覺到一股不愉快的魔力纏上自己的脊椎。他瞪了一眼王子身邊的中年男子，對方正假惺惺地盯著泥土。  
「這也難怪，在你離開之後的事情了。」  
「不可能。」達米安迅速否定，「他說過不會再收學徒了。」  
「阿塔蘭吉殿下是你父親最後的學生，殿下一直對醫學頗感興趣，尤其是對治癒、克服詛咒的方面。在你離開後的幾年，他和你父親關係十分密切，葬禮也是殿下在派人操辦⋯⋯你昨天才到這裡，有些事情我想慢慢告訴你會更好。」  
因為蓮婆婆的手掌按住達米安的肩膀，男孩的內心極動搖卻也只能站著聽到最後。他大概能猜出這其中的因果，父親想必自願辭去工作，反倒有了更多時間去鑽研他真正想做成的配方：「抑制劑」。  
父親在結婚以前就失去了父母，怎會無法照顧自己的生活。  
達米安只能試著去理解他的心情，就像他一直以來對遙不可及的父親所做的那樣：或許，早年便失去了家庭的男人，在享受過天倫之樂後已經回不去結婚生子前的模樣了吧。  
而如今，達米安能見到的只有他的遺體了。  
「妳說葬禮？我父親、還沒有下葬？」他猶豫著，「他究竟是什麼時候⋯⋯」  
「你是他唯一的後代呀。」年長的女性輕嘆一聲，「前天凌晨，殿下和他約好了去拿一些蒸餾器械，結果⋯⋯」  
年長的孤身男人在日出前過世，急性腸胃病發作得很突然，他仍想吃些藥，卻只弄髒了袍子和軟塌。父親在孤獨的房間裡掙扎、扭動，最後拿起筆想在莎草紙上寫點什麼，不過他的大腦已經無法正確地控制精準的動作，手指病理性地麻木了。  
達米安不敢想像父親如何面對自己孤單的死亡，在他處死了無數死刑犯後。  
「我真遺憾，老師無法看到他多年研究的最終成果。」阿塔蘭吉接過話頭，一手抬起達米安的下巴使兩人視線交匯，「達米安，我知道這對你而言更加艱難，但你要聽清我接下來說的話。」  
我希望你協助我完成老師的夙願，成功研發出抑制『詛咒』的藥。——淺色眸子的青年這麼說時，達米安感到心裡有根緊繃的弦忽然斷開了。  
「你殺了他。」  
他的聲音中沒有一絲遲疑。  
「你殺了父親，因為你要我合理地回到本島，所以只有除掉上一任執刑人，況且，你覬覦父親的研究成果，聽說了他的研究才假裝去當學生，但殺死他才是你的目的吧！」達米安拍開阿塔蘭吉的手，毫不留情地扯著對方的領口，強迫對方彎下腰來，「你以為我會被這種拙劣的謊言騙過去嗎？你說謊了吧？承認吧，你的瞳孔和心跳⋯⋯」  
清澈的淡色眸子透著水晶般的光絲，彷彿平靜的冰雪，沒有變化。  
只是那倒影中的自己卻毫無自覺地心跳加速，喘起粗氣。淺色映出他狼狽而錯愕的模樣，好像一塊完整的冰包容下他烈火般燃燒的情感，消去一切聲音和熱量，讓前一秒還氣勢洶洶的小孩忽然啞口無言。他又錯了，可他仍舊沒有鬆手，直到另一雙手覆蓋他的肩頭。  
「達米安。」龍族的法官說到，「你知道，法律規定要定罪必須拿出相應的證據，只憑血氣空口無憑，這不是一個受過教育的人該有的作法。」  
「你的心情我理解，孩子。但正如蓮女士所說，如果你真能拿出什麼證據，我會很欣賞你勇敢的舉動。但現在⋯⋯」阿塔蘭吉文雅而有些困擾地搖了搖頭，「你的行為只會令老師蒙羞。」  
「⋯⋯為什麼？」眼前的世界正在縮小，達米安只覺得頭暈，他輕聲道，「父親果然是去世了嗎。」  
「我在他離世前拜訪過幾次，他的健康狀況確實在日益下降。」蓮略帶疲憊地說道，將重心移到另一隻腳，「達米安，我知道你在想什麼⋯⋯這不怪你的母親，也不怪你，更不是什麼驚天陰謀的一部分。有時候，死亡就會發生在我們親近的人身上。」  
「你以為我想要的是一個推脫的理由？這種道理我當然明白！誰不會死，這只是早晚的事。」他煩躁地大聲喊著甩掉女人的手，背過身去，立刻又意識到這樣的反應有多麼幼稚。「我母親⋯⋯我什麼時候能見到她？」片刻，達米安再度開口，仰起頭問到。  
「等你做出你的決定，達米安，然後你就可以恢復你的合法權益。」阿塔蘭吉的僕人剛想欠身整理主人的衣領，皇子就自己隨意扯了扯衣服，露出更大片深色的皮膚。他微微一笑，似乎原諒了達米安方才無理取鬧，「和你的好朋友小喬一起上學——你會有很多需要學習的新知識。你的母親雖然現在住在神殿，或許她會願意陪你，就到城裡的神殿去侍奉。對了，你還養著一個人類，對吧？如果你想的話，他也可以來本島生活。」  
儘管對於本島的許多人而言，這不過是從負數回到了原點，但聽起來確實是此刻的達米安所無法想像的誘人生活。家庭，友情，社交——五年前被剝奪的一切如今都如同天賜甘霖重新回到他手中，達米安沒有任何拒絕的理由。即便是口頭的約束，在大法官和第三人的見證下，在神殿最神聖的地方，皇子所說的話有應有的份量。  
達米安深吸一口氣。他只有一點要求。  
「我需要思考一下，還需要了解更多你所說的藥。」  
「當然，接下來的日子裡，我們還會頻繁見面的。」青年頷首，「不過，要盡快，好嗎？」  
「殿下。」男孩叫得很恭敬，又用孩子般的眼神看向他，「我可以暫時回到流放島嗎？我還有些沒有做完的事情⋯⋯」  
「達米安，我希望你快速適應這裡的生活。」皇子委婉的拒絕中有著不容置疑的力量，他揮揮手，「不要再想著那裡和那裡的人了，老師教過你規矩吧？本島的人不可以提起流放者的名字，也不可以講那裡的生活。」  
「⋯⋯我想見那個人類。」  
阿塔蘭吉略顯嫌惡地皺著眉看了他一眼。  
「現在不可以。關於他的事情，我們後天這個時間繼續討論。你先回去吧。」


	12. Chapter 12

8.4

達米安回到和小喬共用的房間，發覺男孩已經離開。他一個人反倒安心許多。阿塔蘭吉，身為島民中擁有最純淨魔力的皇族，卻想要通過藥物來醫治詛咒。他像是正直又懂得分寸、如何改變現狀才最合宜的那類人。父親難怪會收他作為學生。

他心裡知道，就現狀來看並沒有拒絕對方的理由，無論是想法還是動機都那麼合情合理，甚至許諾允許人類上島生活。最關鍵的是，父親信任他，將最重要的研究也交給了這位優秀的學生。

就是因為這樣，達米安才會心中如此悲傷和煩悶。他嫉妒了，嫉妒一個外人進入他的家。

可這是沒辦法的事情啊。他是自己離開的，即便是最堅強的父親，也會感到孤獨吧。

而此時，父親的身影和呼喚自己名字的聲音都如同秋日高風吹拂下的樹影，無休止地在達米安心頭搖晃著，從粗糙的陰影中顯露出小塊耀眼的陽光。沒來由的，瑪雅的話浮現在腦海：她為了生父的下落，打破規矩問起了島上的事情。或許父親也曾那樣帶著懷念和愛情，有些生澀地再次說出兒子的名字，只是達米安再也聽不到了。

回過神來，眼眶裡已滿是淚水。

_……_

_曾幾何時，在流放地。_

_「你這個小鬼真是可怕啊，年紀輕輕就被丟到這種地方？」_

_「他都幹了些什麼……難道殺了自己的父母嗎？」_

_「你長得還挺可愛的……幾歲了？名字叫什麼？」_

_不要靠近，不要和我說話，拒絕的聲音勢不可擋地幾乎衝出喉嚨。他孤身一人，被眾多從未謀面的成年人包圍，那些兇惡的犯罪者，背叛者，被驅逐的罪人們稀奇地打量著眼前的小男孩。_

_「從今以後這裡就是你的家了，忘了過去的生活，才能活下去。」_

_不對，他不是他們中的一員。_

_他早就決心忘記過去，只為未來能成就的可能奮鬥。_

_「我名為達米安，是一名醫生的兒子。」_

接下來的幾星期如同清晨露水，瞬間就消失得無影無蹤。達米安除了不定時與阿塔蘭吉皇子見面，從早到晚跟皇子派來的老師學習成為執刑人所必須的知識和禮儀，更是還被小喬和眾多女孩子拉去參與料理早晚飯、照顧花園等等神殿裡的日常瑣事，忙得幾乎無暇沈溺喪父的悲傷。熟絡起來的女孩們根本不怕他，反而樂於調戲達米安。相比之下，小喬倒是和以前傻呼呼的幼兒階段完全不同，成長為能和達米安互相較量的少年了。達米安太久沒有和同齡人玩耍，更別提有這樣善良的朋友了……

而皇子，與第一次見面時不同，似乎並不急於詳細解釋他究竟想要如何完成研究，而花了很多時間和達米安講他與老師曾經的對話，理想，逐漸地問起達米安的想法和意願，一點點將男孩的警惕和不信任瓦解。

蓮婆婆偶爾也會隨行拜訪達米安，她說達米安的母親就在這座神殿，只不過在很深的地下進行脫俗的修行。每一個決心成為女隱士的成年人都要進行長達五年的修行，在此期間，不可見任何神殿外的人。不過好消息是，母親的修行在今年的慶典為止將滿五年。對於這點，達米安期待自己能在見到她時，成為他們理想中的樣子。

就這樣，達米安在神殿裡平靜安穩地度過了十六天。

而這份來之不易的平安，在與阿塔蘭吉皇子的最後一次會面中，輕而易舉地被顛覆。

「這兩個星期的對話對我來講意義非凡，達米安。」在神殿花園的茶樹下鋪著一塊厚實柔軟的地毯，皇子斜躺在圓柱形的靠枕上，品味著今年的花茶，「我能感覺到，老師和我曾經聊了那麼多關於治癒詛咒必經的困難與險阻，都會因為你而變得不同。」

「我昨天只是把原材料給了您，您就已經能憑感覺斷言事情會不一樣嗎？」儘管語氣和措辭稍微放低了身段，達米安挑起眉毛提出質疑。早在兩星期前，他們就到過阿塔蘭吉的私人煉藥室，處於通風良好的海岸邊一座小山丘上。達米安觀察過阿塔蘭吉操作複雜而精緻的蒸餾器、翻弄那些神奇的煎藥和藥水時他就明白，這人確實有兩把刷子。雖然，達米安仍多少感到有些不悅：阿塔蘭吉要他交出配方，卻沒有給出自己的配方作為交換。

「我們很多的思路都是一致的。有些草藥除了這裡，只有很偏遠的荒島才取得到，你應該是把周圍的小島都勘查了一遍吧？我們許多無能的士兵都沒有做到這一點。」阿塔蘭吉毫不忌諱地貶低著島上向來驕傲的軍兵，他在達米安面前似乎已經沒有顧忌，或許猜到游離本島多年的小孩心裡不會有反感，「自從第一例病例出現大概有三十四年了，我們皇族耽於唾手可及的資源，卻放棄了探索無盡的大海。」

「有人相信是大海帶來的詛咒。要知道，龍族向來討厭打濕翅膀。」

「卻用無法正常地行走作為代價？你和他們不一樣，我很欣賞你這一點。」阿塔蘭吉注視著他，「達米安，你是能成就大事的人，在你的身上，我看到一種寶貴的可能性，治癒詛咒的可能。」

達米安在地毯上坐直了身子，這樣赤裸的讚美好像也只有斯萊德在做愛時經常說，他對此早就從毫無抵抗力到充耳不聞。

「阿塔蘭吉皇子，我建議您不要在恭維我——兩個星期過去，您也該知道我不是您平常接觸的、愛聽甜言蜜語的小姐。」他以一如既往嚴肅的語氣講到，略帶稚氣的嗓音故意低沉下來，「如果有什麼可能性，也只是我憑我自己的實力做到的結果。」

「況且，我的藥物不是完美的。」他頓了頓，最後自言自語似的輕聲說道。

「確實不是。」阿塔蘭吉坦言，臉上笑意漸濃，「思路一致，但論視點……和詛咒相關的某些事就連老師都不知道。」

「王族那些又臭又長的秘密嗎？」男孩輕聲嗤笑，見皇子沒有否認，才有些困惑地眨眨眼睛，「……你準備要告訴我？」

「有些事沒必要再被當作秘密了。」皇子揚起頭，淡色的瞳仁似乎倒映出神殿另一端，在小島北端山巔的古老龍宮城，「為了民族的未來，這些古舊的建築需要翻新了。」

* * *

> ……
> 
> 三十四年前，第一例「詛咒」的屍體出現在本島最不受歡迎的「崎嶇村」村民之中。
> 
> 崎嶇村是島東遠看就像腐爛瓜果的山洞被本島人起的名字，那裡的居民通常是不受祝福的、天生魔力較弱的人們，自然血緣關係距離王族也是最遙遠的。在這座閉塞的小島上，魔法悟性出色的法師通常出自王室家族的旁族或近親，他們初露頭角時就會被招進宮，成為御用的法師或者教師，自然身分顯赫。而那些平民中天資不如人又貧窮的，自覺互相扶持，生活圈日益遠離熱鬧的城鎮。直到六十年前，現任女王下達一道明文規定「崎嶇村」村民不得隨意搬回城鎮居住，「血緣的優劣會決定後裔的魔力」，這樣的傳聞也在民眾中擴散；兩群龍人之間因為缺乏溝通和瞭解的隔閡和摩擦最終升級為無法跨越的鴻溝。原本腐爛狀的山洞間建造起村落，在黑色火山岩襯托下就像蛆從裡面生了出來。他們名義上生活在王族的統治之下，實際上卻常常遭到士兵無聊的騷擾。貧瘠的土壤使他們只能靠捕魚過活，因此會比其他龍人更長時間泡在海裡，而這最初的患者就是一名年長的漁夫。
> 
> 從最初的症狀――骨頭內的神經痛，頭痛，夢遊，到皮膚上出現鱗片、無法很好地完成兩態轉換用了八至十年時間，最後逐漸肢體畸形，膨脹的龍身擠壓著人身，漁夫難以忍受疼痛的折磨，吃下毒蘑菇自殺死了。
> 
> 他的屍體被前來搜查的士兵收走，村民紛紛認為這是「大海的詛咒」，要求神殿的祭司火化這具不祥的屍體。
> 
> 然而，漁夫的屍體被帶到神殿地下很深的實驗室進行解剖，那時我仍未出生，尚且年輕的老師還在做實習醫生的工作，繼承了你很早離世的祖父的事業。他是最早開始接觸詛咒的人之一，甚至帶著幾個好友親自去崎嶇村調查，遭受到了許多不公平的待遇，結局同樣是無功而返。
> 
> 此後的五年中，不光是崎嶇村，流放島和本島都陸續出現老人身體逐漸畸形的症狀，等我成人後，五十歲以上的龍人已是無一例外皆會如此。聽說流放島的症發年齡還要更早，三十到四十歲都有可能患病――唯獨王族中沒有一人如此，我們長壽的女王就是最好的特例。
> 
> 我從八年前開始研究「詛咒」，這即便在王族的孩子中也是頗受忌諱的話題，具體緣由我無法向沒有王族血統的你透露。但我可以告訴你，「詛咒」的源頭與大海沒有絲毫關係，關鍵在於――「崎嶇村」特殊的地理位置。
> 
> 這座生活著數千人的龍之島上，有種肉眼不可見的強烈力量持續地影響著島上的生物。先祖的人類在這座島上定居後，長年受到這種神秘力量的輻射，進化為力量和潛力皆超越人類的「塔拉空納」，也就是龍族的古名。
> 
> 你問島上的動物……？似乎只有先祖的人類受到了影響。至於這股力量的根源和特性，仍舊無法通過實驗證明。因為無法創造出「沒有受到影響的條件」，也不知道世上是否有第二個這樣的島嶼。唯一可以確信的是，島嶼之外，人類仍存在。要感謝你照顧了那些偶然出現在我們國度的人類，我們和人類才能有進一步的了解……這是另一個話題了。
> 
> 這股神秘的力量由神殿山發出，帶有吸引力，足以扭曲山體上生長的藤蔓和古木，就像用慣了魔法的成年人翅膀和尾巴上的紋路那樣，實際上並不是由於魔法，而是島嶼自身的引力造成的。不過，你身上還沒有吧？純黑的尾巴……畢竟你一直生活在遠離核心的流放島。
> 
> 「崎嶇村」出生的龍人僅管在本島仍只有很淺的紋路，即使是移居後在那裡久住的人也會紋路逐漸淡化。這對於普通民眾而言或許只是一個很微不足道的現象，但只要觀察時間足夠久就會注意到，即使長期生活在流放島的成年囚犯也不會出現紋路消退的現象――王族的人在很久以前，對，在「崎嶇村」成立以前就察覺到那裡特殊的地理位置會產生「退化」現象。
> 
> 那座山的洞窟深處有某種與神殿山的力量互相排斥的力，並且一些特殊的多孔質黑岩吸收了這種排斥力，經過提純和人力加工，可以抑制接觸到這種岩石的個體的魔力。
> 
> 現在你應該知道，流放犯尾巴上的環作用的原理了吧。
> 
> 即使如此，不經過提煉加工的岩石沒有明顯功效，至多感到身體不適，對普通居民的影響不大，上一代執政的女王便沒有將此事放在心上，只將其作為流放犯的枷鎖――在流放島建立以先，只有死刑等著他們――遺憾的是，就像魔力潛移默化的影響，阻魔之力同樣慢慢地滲透進入原本就魔力較弱的易受感人群。
> 
> 當我調查上一代女王的史書紀錄，一百年前混亂的記載卻很大程度構成了現今社會的一切――因為一百九十三年前的災難毀滅了太多歷史痕跡。就連我們熟知的「塔拉勒納神殿」也是那場災難後才興起的。這些看似毫無關聯的信息散落在歷史文書中，實際上緊密相連地如同鎖鏈般造成了今天的「詛咒」。
> 
> 第一，是魔力遭到「抑制」。
> 
> 第二，是自然「衰老」。
> 
> 第三，最終死於肉體缺乏「更新」能力。
> 
> 至於這三點，我已經想到了解決的方案，但唯有你的幫助才能使之最終成功。
> 
> 我要讓所有龍族失去魔力。
> 
> 我已向自己和所信仰的神明起誓……定要斬斷詛咒的鎖鏈。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在一大段正劇中加入一段超甜的足交。

9.1

「……斯萊德，你、你真的是個變態。」  
形狀可愛又小巧的褐色腳趾，淺粉的腳趾甲光滑而乾淨，拱起的足弓透出趾骨的痕跡，因年輕而柔軟的足底，然後是圓潤的腳後跟——這雙腳是男人一手就可以輕易托住、又非常迷戀似的觸摸、揉捏的身體部位，現在正貼著白人男人的大腿。斯萊德的意圖很明顯，他恬不知恥地挺挺跨部，享受著小孩遮羞的辱罵。  
「你自己說要讓我好好快活一番的。因為是紀念日，對吧？」  
「我是說我、帶你去海上飛幾圈⋯⋯！」  
日出前，達米安忽然拉住斯萊德說這是救出老頭的第二年紀念日。斯萊德起先沒有多想什麼，達米安從前記憶力就很強，經常把老男人好多天前說的話拿來當作證據堵他的嘴，讓斯萊德吃癟。不過，這次小孩隱藏不住驕傲和興奮，暗示兩人可以去看海上日出。  
「日出什麼的，哪有你的身子好看？」斯萊德壞笑著，手掌攀上小孩的腳踝，拉著一隻小腳湊到嘴邊，自然地將一個個肉嘟嘟的腳趾含進嘴裡。另一隻手還不安分地在小孩柔軟的肚子上摸來摸去。  
「嗚、呀⋯⋯！」  
此時全身赤裸的達米安甚至不知道該遮蓋什麼地方，只能捂著臉勉強忍住敏感的腳趾傳來的癢癢感。斯萊德的舌頭舔進指縫間，吮吸著好像香檳葡萄一樣玲瓏的小腳趾，輕咬指腹，好像這真的是甜美的葡萄。他半瞇著眼看身下一絲不掛的小孩，剛洗完澡被沒收了浴巾和乾淨的衣物，肌膚上覆蓋著溫熱的水氣，膝頭和腳後跟仍是粉粉的。從這個角度，達米安介於男孩和少年間可愛又健康的身體盡收眼底，可惜臉被拼命地保護住了。他的腳趾先前緊張地蜷縮著，在舔弄下一點點放鬆開，好像小貓踩奶柔柔地回應斯萊德。不但如此，達米安好像被這樣特殊的觸感喚醒了性慾，胸前的小乳頭翹了起來，幼小粉嫩的性器也有了反應。  
「啵」斯萊德終於品味足了，接下來該犒勞一下自己胯下的老傢伙了。  
「哼⋯⋯剛洗完澡又髒了。」小孩很不留情面地把唾液蹭到斯萊德的腹部，順勢折疊雙腿藏起私密部位。  
「髒？你現在嫌我的口水髒已經晚了。」明明都交換過那麼多次唾液了。他一把拉住小孩，不理會對方應激的反抗，故意將口水舔到達米安的嘴唇上，結果舌頭差點被鋒利的犬齒咬破。不過，真要是流血，達米安身為醫生的那部分又會於心不忍吧。  
「呸、呸！你到底⋯⋯進、進不進來啊？下面壞掉了嗎！」敗給健壯男人的怪力，達米安在斯萊德臂彎裡難以反抗，只能嘴上逞強，故意用腳去頂了頂男人體毛旺盛的小腹。不料腳踝再次被捉住。  
「用你的腳來幫我舒服舒服唄。」老男人早有打算，說著將達米安的兩腳併攏，把已經半勃的陰莖往足心間的縫隙裡緩緩挺入，小孩的腳掌不算大，就像他內部一樣又窄又暖，甚至還有點汗和浴水的潮濕。被一手緊緊箍住的雙腳包裹著斯萊德腫脹的性器，暗紅的龜頭從另一端頂出來，掛著黏稠的前列腺液或口水，抹在淺褐色的腳心。他貪婪地加快摩擦的速度，感覺陰囊一下下撞在小孩的腳跟上。  
「哈、這樣、好奇怪⋯⋯」  
被迫躺在地上，蜷曲起雙腿的達米安漲紅了臉，斷斷續續地抱怨著，扭頭到一邊不去直視斯萊德彷彿做愛似的侵犯自己雙足間的窄縫，把那裡當成自慰用具。曾經父母故意撓他的腳心逗他笑，但這種感覺完全不一樣，又硬又粗還濕答答的那根每蹭一下，他就忍不住扭動腰想要避開。尤其是這樣討厭的姿勢仰面朝天，抬起腿的時候小穴微微張開，卻和自己寂寞的小鳥一樣得不到任何關注。  
而斯萊德已經完全沈浸在達米安的小腳中。  
「嗯⋯⋯不錯喔，你果然很有天賦。」  
留長的銀髮從肌肉飽滿的肩頭滑下，隨斯萊德逐漸加快的動作搖晃。老男人垂下眼睛，自言自語似的呢喃著讚美的話。呼吸越發沈重，每一下都更騷動達米安的心。他看著如此癡迷自己的男人，驀地伸手摸了摸男人的髮旋，斯萊德下意識抬起頭，那隻蒼藍色的人類眼睛此刻飽含炙熱的獸慾，凝視著，折磨著達米安。  
「斯萊德⋯⋯舒服嗎？」  
他主動地用足尖撥弄斯萊德的尿道口，另一邊腳底摩擦著柱體，虬曲隆起的血管滑過敏感脆弱的腳心，被激起的那股既難以忍受又舒服的奇妙觸感令他的性器痛苦地渴望觸碰。儘管到現在為止，他的小鳥發揮的唯一作用就是被操到射、或者漏尿。以前斯萊德給他吸過一次，之後卻都是他在吸斯萊德那根漲滿嘴的大屌，仔細想想也挺不公平的⋯⋯達米安出神地呆看著自己兩腳正玩弄的這根雄赳赳的生殖器，看著自己分開的腳趾拖帶著黏稠的液體踩在上面，滑動時發出咕滋咕滋的羞恥聲音，不知不覺半張著嘴流出了口水。  
「呀！」  
這時，斯萊德忽然捏住小孩胸前突起的小乳頭，猛然傳來觸電般的感覺使達米安一瞬僵住。然而斯萊德並不允許他腳上的動作停下，還說什麼「覺得你的小奶頭很寂寞」，明明下面⋯⋯那個地方已經快要受不了了。出於羞恥，達米安狠狠咬著下嘴唇不願說話，因為他知道自己每次和斯萊德做愛，最後都會失去理智說出一些奇怪的懇求。當然，即使他能忍住嘴上不說，尾巴卻不聽使喚地磨蹭著男人的大腿，好像在撒嬌渴望快點被侵犯。注意到這點的斯萊德只是熟練地揉捏達米安可愛的乳首，看著小孩因快感而混亂的表情，聽著唇間嗚嗚啊啊地漏出嬌喘。  
「怎麼了？小腳在偷懶喔。」一邊說著，一邊毫無憐惜地彈了一下達米安硬挺地乳尖。  
「嗚呀！不、不行⋯⋯我會分神的⋯⋯」  
小孩盡力地認真服務斯萊德，得到的只是更多集中在胸部的刺激，眼眶都因為無奈和慾求不滿紅了。最終斯萊德選擇放他一馬——實際上，老男人同樣快忍不住了，濃濃的精液全部射到淺褐色的腳心，腳趾縫，腳趾甲裡也全都是他溫熱的精液。  
等他從高潮朦朧的意識中清醒過來，斯萊德才發現達米安還沒有射，腫脹的小陰莖可憐地挺起，頂端冒出一點透明的水。他伸手去揉達米安的穴口，注意到那裡像是準備過，濕潤且柔軟的。回憶起小孩之前說過的話，他伏下身想親親達米安卻被躲開了。嘖，算了，估計又嫌自己嘴巴髒一類的。達米安賭氣似的沈默著，偶爾吸一下鼻子，身體倒是沒有什麼抵抗。等到兩根手指被小穴吞沒，他才發出了鼻音和吃疼的哀鳴以外的聲音。  
「⋯⋯太陽、升起來了。」  
手指在他體內輕輕擴張著，稍微有點疼，但還可以忍耐。達米安看著第一縷陽光越過棕櫚樹林照在斯萊德白銀的頭髮上，緩緩閉上眼。  
「在這裡看也一樣。」黑暗中傳來男人沙啞的聲音，「每天太陽都會升起來。」


End file.
